Noctis Eternum
by ShotoGun
Summary: AU. When Naruto was born his life was dictated to him. Now with the choice to choose his own destiny, he embarks on a journey with the Akatsuki; bringing justice to those who wronged him. Akatsuki Naruto.
1. Chapter one: Treachery

Noctis Eternum

Chapter One: Treachery

* * *

Author's note: Here's my newest story. This is a rewrite of my last story. This is AU and many things will be different then Cannon. This story will be fairly gory and you can expect mature themes.

* * *

Dust fell to the floor. Inside an old room lay an arcane seal of known origin. Rock walls with hieroglyphs surrounded it. Thumping sounds echoed as stones cracked and the room groaned. Bugs climbed over the ancient stone floor. The room had not seen a visitor in hundreds of years, but tonight that changed. The room rumbled and the southward section of the room blew open.

Minato Namikaze knocked down the ancient wall in front of him. Dust kicked up and he went through a coughing fit. He waved his hand to clear the air and held a Rasengan up to illuminate the room.

The room lit up revealing a huge runic circle in the center of the room with countless markings carved into the walls. Minato's lips curled upwards, "I've found it!"

The men behind Minato perked at hearing their leader. The Shinobi contingent along with Kushina walked through the impromptu hole in the wall. Minato apprised the Sealing circle with shaking hands, "Finally..."

The ruins Minato and his squad had found were rumored to have been created by the Sage of six paths himself. The Ruins were located in a remote section of the land of fire. Most of the inhabitants stayed away as the ruins were rumored to be cursed. The third Shinobi war was winding down with Konoha on the losinig side. Minato in desperation was digging for anything to get the upper edge against Iwa. After weeks of useless dead ends he stumbled upon some of his wifes clan scrolls. He had learned about a legendary power that was rumored to exist deep within the southern land of fire territory.

A shinobi coughed to get Minato's attention. Minato looked at a sandy haired Jonin. "Yes, Yamiura?"

Yamiura looked at Minato with trepidation, "Ae you sure these ruins aren't cursed? Is it wise to disturb this place?" Yamiura gestured to the carving on the walls.

Kushina looked dismissive of Yamiura's obviously absurd fears. _'I can't believe how many Shinobi still believe in folktales'_

Minato looked to where Yamiura gestured. Countless depictions of the runic circle were shown. In each depiction humans were being seen devoured by something. Minato felt a chill when he saw a depiction of disembodied hands dragging an army into an abyss.

Minato shook himself out of his stupor, "Nonsense, we are at war Yamiura. Reports say in a month's time Iwa will launch an invasion at Kannabi bridge. We must use every advantage we can."

Yamiura nodded weakly, "Yes sir."

Minato traced the Hieroglyphs and read them like a story. The Chunin of the twenty man party searched the room looking for anything valuable, though they avoided the seal at the center of the room.

Minato finally finished reading the stories and paled. Yamiura looked at his team captain with concern, "Sir?"

Minato appeared haunted as he glanced at Yamiura, "It's nothing..."

Kushina looked at Minato with concern, _'What's got him so frightened?'_

Minato practically trembled as he beheld the Runic Circle. The seals comprising the seal matrix were the most complicated he had ever witnessed. He could barely understand some of them. He brushed his fingers against one of the seals and channeled chakra.

The room rocked and shook violently at that moment. Everyone in the room was off balanced and fell over. The seal glowed brightly and everyone was blinded. Minato screamed as something latched onto him. Through the blinding light he heard his fellow Shinobi dying. They screamed but he could do nothing but writhe in agony.

After several moment he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he took in his surroundings. He gasped as all the Shinobi, except Kushina, previously occupying the room had vanished. He looked at the glowing seal in the center of the room with fear.

Kushina moaned in pain as the seal on her stomach glowed and gave her painful cramps. She moaned weakly, "Damn."

The seal in the room glowed with a faint red light. The voices of Minato's dead teammates echoed in the ancient room as he felt panic take control. _'What the hell is going on?' _Minato thought.

The voices soon gave way as a new demonic voice spoke, "**Hello Humans." **

Minato and Kushina scrambled backwards as a shadowy mass gathered from the seal before shooting into the air. The shadowy mass took an androgynous human shape.

The figure stood in the center of the circle with a leer, **"I am glad to have company after so long, and it just so happens that you're in need of assistance for a war."**

Minato shook at the presence the _being_ before him emitted. The creature's aura was radiated nothing, or more to the point the personification of nothingness. The being gave off a sense of wrongness as it inspected the two before it.

Minato shuddered, "We need help to win a war! Can you help us defeat our enemies?"

Kushina looked at Minato surprised. The creature looked at Minato with an unreadable expression, "You wish for victory over your foes yes?"

"Yes please. Were fighting against three Shinobi villages and I know we can't win." Minato said solemnly.

The shadowy creature gained a malevolent smirk, **"What if I told you I could give you the power to defeat your foes, for a price."**

Minato's eyes widened at that. He spoke without hesitation, "I accept any price you ask."

Kushina nodded alongside Minato. The shadowy being's grin widened, **"Excellent. I understand your...situation is very dire and I will make you stronger than any other."**

Minato sighed in relief, but his eyes widened in horror at what the specter said next. The specter grinned evilly**, "The price you two shall pay will be your morality and first born son."**

The specter laughed at their horrified faces. Minato looked at Kushina with a lost and helpless look, "Kushina can we..." Kushina paled as Minato trailed off. Iwa was on the verge of total victory over the leaf. Could they really sacrifice their own morality and son?

Kushina was the first one to break out of her stupor. She looked at the creature in the circle. The Creature looked back. Minato finally made his decision. Minato looked at the creature, "I have decided to accept your terms."

The creature's face stretched to grotesque proportions as it smirked. It looked at Kushina, **"And you?"**

Kushina bit her lip, "I am a Shinobi. I have been taught to sacrifice myself for the greater good of the village since I was young...I will accept your terms."

The creature breathed deeply and exhaled a red smoke. The red smoke covered the two and soon unbearable pain penetrated every part of their being.

The Yondaime and his future wife screamed as red light enveloped them. As the red light changed him Minato felt fear. The red light was making him different, alien, wrong. Minato regretted his decision now. He had made a deal with the devil, and now he regretted it.

* * *

**One month later**

* * *

The Yondaime stood in front of the enemies of his homeland. The Kannabi bridge shook as thousands of Iwa Ninja tried desperately to hit Minato. Minato flashed in front of each enemy dispatching them with a ruthlessness that frightened both enemies and allies alike. Minato had changed greatly in the last month. To his peers he had grown ruthless and cold towards everyone. Kushina had undergone the same change, which worried many. The two's change in attitude was greatly overlooked by their rise to power. The two had almost overnight grown by leaps and bounds.

After the mission to investigate some ruins in the southern land of fire had been completed Minato and Kushina had returned quite _different_. When Minato had been ordered to explain why his team had vanished he explained that they had been ambushed by Iwa Ninja and that the mission had come up with nothing. The Sandaime took the bogus story like candy and chalked up Minato's cold attitude to his inability to save his team. Soon though things became strange.

The week after the disastrous mission Minato and Kushina challenged the Sandaime to a public combat match. The Sandaime assumed the two were merely showing off and humorously accepted their request. The Clan Leaders had been invited to watch. All attending the bout expected the God of Shinobi to wipe the floor with the freshly promoted Jonin and the Chunnin level Kushina.

Everyone had been surprised when Minato alone defeated Hiruzen effortlessly. Minato had displayed his new technique the Hiraishin. Shock soon gave way to awe and news had quickly spread of Minato's amazing feat. That was not the last anyone heard from Minato as he soon took mission after mission. Each mission was high S-ranked and he competed all of them alone and usually several days ahead of time. Once the time for the invasion of Kannabi bridge came he was so popular he was charged with the entire army guarding the bridge.

The troops guarding the bridge were very wary of their new commander, and with good reason. Minato displayed a veneer of kindness and respect inside the village, outside however was a whole different story. It was soon apparent that Minato aimed to win by any means necessary. Minato used unethical tactics and strategies to win against the much larger Iwa army. Hundreds of Konoha Shinobi were sacrificed and used as bait to kill the Iwa Shinobi with large scale Fuinjutsu traps.

Over the days before the battle for the bridge commenced Jiraiya himself had come to reinforce them. Jiraiya noticed his student acting strangely and assumed the blond was finally taking things seriously. That brings things to the present. Moments ago the battle for the bridge had commenced with Minato facing the advancing army alone, all the while ordering his own to stay back and watch. The Iwa Shinobi laughed at one man facing them, or at least that was until the slaughter began.

Minato sneered as he cut down the helpless Iwa ninja before him. Compared to him they were nothing and would die like nothing. Minato flashed into the explosion corps and easily man handled them. The explosive corps numbered around two hundred Jonin. He teleported in front of some guy he recalled being in the Bingo books. He believed his name was Gari.

He flashed before Gari and easily sliced the man's throat. Time passed like an eternity as he slew the entire explosive corps. The men screamed as the devil in their midst killed them. They had never seen such a slaughter, nor had they ever been on the receiving end. Minato's technique was something that no one had ever accomplished before.

Minato jammed a Kunai into a Kunoichi's throat before flashing to each member of her squad. He killed them all in one tenth of a second. Before even five seconds had passed he had massacred the entire army of over one thousand elite Shinobi.

The Entire Iwa army lay in positions of surprise and fear. They had not even gotten a chance to flee before they had been slain. Most had died in the same spots that they stood before the massacre even started. Minato had been so fast he traveled near the speed of light. The ground was stained Crimson as the lone survivor stood tall.

Minato looked at the massacre with distain. The defensive line of Konoha Shinobi far back behind him looked at their commander with disbelief and fear. Minato coldly walked back to his army as everyone looked at him.

Jiraiya the Toad Sannin welcomed him, "Minato I'm amazed at how far you've progressed in the last month! At this rate you will achieve your dream of being Hokage in no time."

Minato chuckled snidely, "Thank you Sensei, but it's all skill. You know a genius like me was bound to become Hokage sooner or later."

Jiraiya squirmed, "Well up until last month we all thought you were Jonin level. Why were you hiding your strength for so long anyway?" The surrounding leaf Shinobi leaned in to hear the Blond explain his sudden rise to power and prestige.

"That was simply because I only perfected the Hiraishin last month, and I did not tell anyone I was developing it for very good reasons." Minato explained.

"I can understand that. That old war hawk Danzo would have probably thought you a potential threat for the Hokage seat if you told anyone you were developing such a technique." Jiraiya commented.

Minato looked at Jiraiya with a glance, "Say Sensei would you like to know how I gained such power?"

Jiraiya looked interested, "Well I can't say I wouldn't mind Gaki."

Minato smirked, "I will warn you there is a price."

Jiraiya laughed him off, "Boy I've been in the service of Konoha my entire life. No price is too much to ask."

Minato's lips curled upwards. As the high noon sun glared the battle that would decide the outcome of the third Shinobi war ended.

* * *

**Four months later**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi handed Minato Namikaze the Hokage hat. Hundreds of thousands of spectators looked on and cheered. The two stood in the royal capital of Fire country with nobles and commoners from every nation visiting. The fire Daimyo stood next to them as the crowd cheered Minato on. Minato, Hiruzen, and the fire daimyo stood on a large stage that overlooked the countless spectators.

Minato smiled at Hiruzen, "Thank you Hiruzen for having such faith in me."

The Fire daimyo smiled as the blond haired man took the Hokage hat. "It's no problem my boy. You have earned it." Hiruzen said proudly.

The crowd went wild when Minato put on the Hokage hat. Minato looked at Jiraiya in the crowd. Jiraiya was sneakily implanting seals on the various attending nobles. Minato dipped his head. The shadows covered his eyes painting a dark image. Jiraiya visited the ruins and seen the seal that had changed Minato. The pervert had accepted the same deal that Minato had without hesitation. The creature unfortunately was not welcome to any more deals and told Minato it was done making deals with Humans.

Minato was annoyed but paid it no mind. He had his sensei and newlywed wife with him. With the power gifted to him new worlds had been opened to him. Minato mused the possibility of simply seizing power but played it off. He would create his own plan, and he certainly was not sharing power with that strange creature he encountered in the seal.

Minato wanted the creatures power for himself. He wanted to rule the world and everyone in it. For such a plan to work he would need that _things_ power. The only problem was that once it was freed it could easily destroy him. Minato brought himself back to the present and decided to make plans later, right now he had a ceremony to finish.

The fire daimyo extended his hand, "Namikaze Minato, you have proven to be a hero above hero's by saving this great nation from those that would wise it harm. I would like to give you my blessings."

Minato shook the daimyo's hand. "I am happy to accept Daimyo-Dono." Minato bowed to the daimyo and the crowd went absolutely wild. Woman blew kisses at him while the men uncorked the Sake. The parade band started playing as the party started. Kushina walked to Minato with a sway to her hips. Minato smiled as Kushina walked over to Minato.

"I'm so glad for you honey." Kushina cooed.

Minato smirked, "I'm sure you will be really happy once we get home." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. The daimyo blushed and went to join the festival. Jiraiya was writing notes in his pad and giggling like a pervert. The watching women swooned at the Romantic couple.

Unknown to them all a man in a orange swirl mask watched nearby. The man glared at the duo with a red swirling eye. _'I must get rid of them for the plan to succeed, but how?'_

The masked man looked at the happy couple with derision. The man hated them. Only a few months ago the couple had been mere Jonin, albeit high level ones. Now the two were high Kage level. The ridiculous leap in strength did not escape him. He had to kill them off. There was simply no choice.

_'Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina are threats to my plans. Their growth rate is too unpredictable. They must be killed very soon.'_ The man thought.

On the stage Minato broke away from Kushina. He looked at her with affection, "party time?"

Kushina simply kissed him in response, "All our dreams are coming true Minato. I'm already two months pregnant."

Minato's eyes widened in shock. He was having a child already. The image of the creature made of shadows was brought to mind. Minato had agreed to sacrifice his child, but he simply could not find himself caring. He might have once cared, but that was before he was enlightened.

He tightened his grip on Kushina, "This is perfect. I've already devised a barebones plan so far. It's a little sketchy but I think it can work." Minato lead Kushina over to a small building behind the stage. Minato leaned against the wall with Kushina leaning on him.

Minato kept his voice low so they could only hear each other. The partying and parade music blasting around them only ensured their conversation would remain private. Unknown to either of them a certain masked figure phased inside a nearby wall and strained to hear them.

Tobi slowly phased himself from the ground up. He phased inside a wall that the blond Hokage was leaning on with not a sound. He was going to assassinate them right then and there. The blond Hokage oblivious to this rattled off his plan to Kushina. Tobi was about to strike when he overheard their plan. He stopped right as he was about to jump out of the wall and stab the Namikaze in the head.

A smirk appeared on Tobi face as he listened on. The longer the conversation went on the more Tobi's lips curled upwards. Finally the conversation ended and Tobi sunk into the ground. He had plans to make and a certain village to destroy.

* * *

**Seven months later**

* * *

Minato Namikaze stood in front of a large cavern that radiated death. His senses screamed at him to run. He ignored the inconsequential feelings and walked inside the cave with a purpose. He strode inside the cave. The musk and damp walls made him feel like he was in the stomach of a great beast.

The ground rumbled as he got deeper into the cave. After hours of walking through the deep cavern he stumbled into a large underground ravine. It was big enough to accommodate gamabunta several times over. Surface light dimply penetrated the dark ravine from above. Water from a nearby river fell down from the walls.

None of that was what had Minato's attention. In front of him laid a giant nine tailed fox with red fur. The fox was sleeping blissfully and seemed unaware of Minato. Minato inwardly cheered as he finally found the legendary Kyuubi. The plan he had made month's earlier hinged on this.

He slowly crept to the Kyuubi careful not to awaken it. He took out a brush and ink pen and slowly crawled on top of the massive foxes head. The fox grumbled in its sleep and Minato made sure to make absolutely zero noise. Minato carefully sat on the Kyuubi's head and drew an elaborate seal. This seal was a new seal he had cooked up that would allow him temporary control over another. It was very experimental and had lots of kinks. The major downfall was it required loads of chakra and took his entire focus just to maintain it. The second his attention was diverted the seal would evaporate like air.

Like a masterful artist he drew the complex seal. Once finished Minato grinned. He formed the Ram Hand sign and channeled chakra. The massive fox bolted upwards and roared in pain. Lines of ink crawled down from the seal and covered the foxes head. The lines were under the fur, so no one would suspect he had the fox under his control.

The fox thrashed and slammed against the Ravine walls as Minato sweated. He was pouring all his chakra into the seal to subdue the Bijuu. After a moment the Kyuubi's thrashing died down and Minato stood huffing on its head. He grinned.

The most powerful Bijuu was under his thumb and with it he could rule the lands. With the kyuubi he could easily destroy any village that opposed him. He used the Hiraishin and flashed both himself and the kyuubi outside Konoha.

This marked the final phase of the plan. Minato took out a black colored Oni themed mask. Seven months ago he had created his master plan. When the time drew near for his first child to be born it would need to be sacrificed, as per the deal he had made with the _creature_. He had quickly dissuaded himself of such a notion. Simply allowing that thing to revive itself was out of the question. He had no delusions it would kill him once his usefulness ran out. So Minato had devised a ruthless plan to deal with that little problem.

The _Master_ as it called itself wanted Naruto's body in return for helping Minato win the third Shinobi war. Minato however was planning on honoring his part all the while playing the Master.

The first phase of the plan was quite simple. Minato would take control of the Kyuubi and go incognito. Minato would use the Kyuubi to attack Konoha and force large casualties. Normally it would not make any sense for him to severely damage his own village, however he had all the motive needed. With Konoha in ruins he could easily manipulate the frail villagers hearts. The villagers in their grief would be putty in his hands.

He would seal the Kyuubi in his child and let the villagers hate the child. The child would be constantly abused and seek the one person who would show him kindness, him. The child would be denied training and misled constantly so when the time came Minato could simply have him rely on the Kyuubi's chakra. This would ensure he could easily subdue the boy. The child would be the perfect weapon.

Minato had already ensured the boy would be formed into the perfect weapon if something were to happen to him. Letters sent by him personally had been sent to a newly formed Council, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Minato had formed the Shinobi and Civilian council recently to hopefully sway the those of high stature towards a more corrupt and easily influenced position. With the council he would influence the members and by proxy gain control of their respective clans. If Minato died he would use the Council to make certain that his plans came to maturity.

After the third Shinobi war he had given his Sensei the same gift he had been give. Total absence of morality. The silver haired Sannin had quickly been swayed to Minato's views. Jiraiya would gladly ensure that the Jincuuriki grew up ignorant and loyal.

Now with his student it had been more tricky. Minato had slowly but surely wiggled his way as a father figure into young Kakashi's heart. With this trust he influenced Kakshi to have completely false assumptions about Jinchuuriki. He told Kakashi that Jinchuuriki were nothing more than the enslaved Bijuu they contained. He told Kakashi that Jinchuuriki would be nothing more than the bijuu itself. Lastly he had told Kakashi the fate of his missing teammate Rin. Rin had gone missing in the third Shinobi war and Kakashi had been depressed ever since.

Minato had told his depressed student how he stumbled upon a dead Rin being raped by the Jinchuuriki of the three tails. Rin had already been dead for several moments and Minato had been too late to save her. Minato told Kakashi how he had nearly died trying to kill the demon only to end up retreating. Kakashi had sworn to hate all Jinchuuriki after that and Minato only encouraged him. It did not bother Minato that he had lied and misled his student, all was for the greater good.

That was not the only part of the first phase. When the time came to seal the _master_ in Naruto he would only seal the Master's conciseness. He would deny the Master any chance of revival. His child having the stronger chakra would absorb the Master and take the ancient being out of the equation. Minato preferred having a dumb tool over an ancient entity with free will.

Minato would have the Kyuubi attack and miraculously come in to save the day from the Demon. All problems had been eliminated and the night had come for his plans execution.

The Kyuubi roared as it approached Konohagakure. Thousands of Shinobi were mobilizing to deal with the advancing demon that popped out of nowhere. Minato made sure to flash them both a mile outside of the village so his forces could have a reasonable chance to mobilize.

Minato sneered as fire and smoke reached his nostrils. The Kyuubi stomped on the forest uprooting trees and causing fires from its corrosive chakra. The Kyuubi roared again blasting forth a sonic wave. Glass for miles shattered at the Kyuubi's roar. As the moments ticked by the Kyuubi finally reached the village gates.

The civilians screamed and fled as the Kyuubi easily broke through the huge walls surrounding the Village. Minato pointed his finger at a neighborhood. The Kyuubi followed his gesture and breathed fire on the residential district. The fleeing civilians and many Shinobi were roasted by the fires.

Minato laughed as the screams reached his ears. He realized he had changed into a monster, and he like it. He savored the villagers screams as the Kyuubi stomped and annihilated the helpless ninja. Platoons of ninja blasted out every manner of jutus at the giant fox. Doton, Katon, Futon, suiton, and raiton jutu's were thrown at the fox. The Kyuubi shrugged of their attacks like nothing and continued destroying the village.

The Kyuubi swatted aside buildings and slaughtered Shinobi and civilian alike. Minato made sure that the Kyuubi did not cause too much damage. He wanted the village ruined, but he also wanted to make sure he did not cripple his own base of power.

The Kyuubi's Youki drove helpless civilians mad and made even the most seasoned Shinobi tremble. Most Shinobi were too busy struggling to survive to notice the manic Shinobi on top of the kyuubi's head. Minato did not really care if anyone saw him. He was in disguise and could always make some story up about how Iwa did it.

After several moments a quarter of the village was reduced to ash and Minato felt satisfied. He was about to flash to the Hokage monument and make a grand show of the hero coming to save the day, when the unexpected happened. Minato was kicked in the side and went soaring off the side of the Kyuubi. This distraction broke the seal binding the Kyuubi.

Minato fell in a daze. He was too surprised to counter the kick and ended up in a freefall. 'What is happening!?' Minato flashed to the Hokage monument while shedding his mask hastily. Kushina was standing on the rock head reserved for him. She held a bundle in her arms .

Kushina looked at Minato surprised, "What's going on Minato?"

Minato grimaced. He held his side carefully, "Someone ambushed me and my hold over the Kyuubi broke."

Kushina's face darkened, "Are you telling me we can no longer seal the Kyuubi like originally planned?"

Minato looked at her angrily, "Yes, we can no longer seal the Kyuubi like we planned. The plan relied on the fact I could simply control the Kyuubi and easily seal it. Now...I must use the Shiki Fuin."

Kushina looked murderous, "What the fuck happened? I leave you for half a day and this happens?" Minato looked at his wife with disdain. Minato was not the only one who's personality had changed. Kushina could be cold and would not hesitate to put someone down if she was angered.

"All was fine until someone kicked me off the Kyuubi. Once I find out who did that I will make sure they are no longer a problem." Minato said in a whisper. The pair looked as the Kyuuni rampaged with impunity. It was raining destruction down on Konoha with no regard.

The Kyuubi was feeling very angry. First it was awakened from its slumber by a painful throbbing on its head. It had soon lost the ability to control its actions. If that wasn't insulting enough the Bijuu was forced to obey some blond haired ningen like a common pet. The Bijuu raged but could not break the Ningens hold over it.

That changed however when a masked figure had appeared in a swirling distortion. The Kyuubi watched with glee as the man kicked the blond haired fool off itself. The masked figure had then vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Once the seal broke the Kyuubi unleashed all its pent up fury.

The Kyuubi smashed a paw into the Shinobi academy. The academy was reduced to rubble and the Kyuubi laughed. Hellfire erupted from its mouth and blazed towards the Shinobi peppering it with Jutsu. The hungry fire covered a large area and melted the attacking Shinobi.

Screaming a man fell over dead. He was burned alive from the kyuubi's fire. A young child trembled as his father died in front of him. Iruka's mother was lying motionless nearby. She had been smashed by the Kyuubi's massive paws. Iruka felt hate swell within him as he glared at the mighty beast.

A young Itachi Uchiha watched helplessly as the Demon rampaged. He held an infant Sasuke in his arms. The Uchiha clan district was on the outskirts of the village and thankfully out of the way from the Kyuubi's rampage. Itachi looked at the bundle in his arms, "It's ok Sasuke. Your big brother will protect you."

The Kyuubi was about to prepare a Bijuudama and eradicate the village when a staff slammed into its chest. The Kyuubi grunted as the staff elongated to ridiculous proportions and slowly pushed it towards the outer village proper. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in his battle armor. He held Enma in his staff form. the Kyuubi was pushed against the village walls so hard it was smashed straight through them. The Kyuubi roared in anger as it was pushed outside the village.

"I've pushed it outside the village! prepare the counter attack." The Sandaime yelled. The surrounding Shinobi nodded and the Anbu black ops went on the offensive. The Kyuubi felt annoyed as more ninja peppered it with ninjutsu. It ignored them and looked for the blond haired bastard that had enslaved it.

No sooner had it thought about it than Minato appeared. Minato flashed in front of the Kyuubi with his cloak swaying. "Yondaime-Sama" The surrounding Shinobi yellled.

Minato flashed his signature grin, "I've come to save the day. Sorry it took so late but I was developing a seal to take care of the kyuubi." The Shinobi cheered for their hero. Minato faced the Kyuubi with all the confidence in the world.

The kyuubi growled at the human that dared to enslave it. Minato chuckled at the kyuubi's pissed expression. Minato looked arrogantly at Kyuubi, "What's wrong beast? Animals like you should obey their masters."

The taunting proved effective when the Kyuubi's pupils dilated. A roar that shook the village to its foundations was Minato's answer. Minato grimaced as the Kyuubi shook with demonic rage. The Kyuubi glared at the Yondaime as this human belittled it.

_'This little ningen dares treat me below him...I should burn this village to the ground.' _The Kyuubi thought. The blond ningen was up to something. The Kyuubi may be a giant nine tailed fox but it was not stupid. The Kyuubi had evaded capture unlike it's brethren. If it wanted revenge it could easily wait hundreds of years. It would let time lower the humans guards then it would strike. _'The best revenge is a dish best served cold.'_

The Kyuubi stifled it's rage at the blond ningen and decided the best action was to retreat. If the ningen could somehow control it then it would simply wait an inordinate amount of time for its revenge. Kyuubi could wait a few decades, after all, time meant nothing to it.

Minato scowled when the Kyuubi somehow reined in its temper. The beast looked like it was going to retreat. That was unacceptable. Minato looked at Kushina, "Do it."

Kushina nodded. Hundreds of black chakra chains grew out of her. The chains headed towards the kyuubi at a near undetectable speed. The retreating Kyuubi was not given the time to defend itself. The chakra chains blasted forth and ensnared it. The Kyuubi roared and struggled as the chains restricted it's limbs. The chains were so strong it could not even move. The chains soon started to sap the Kyuubi's strength. Alarmed the Kyuubi felt something it had not felt for a long time, fear.

The watching Shinobi cheered as Kushina restrained the beast. The Kyuubi howled in despair as it realized just what was happening. It had done nothing wrong. It only wanted to be left alone. While Kushina was restraining the kyuubi Minato was up to something else entirely. Using the opportunity that the Kyuubi's restraint provided he was going to destroy the _Master_.

Minato had taken Naruto and teleported to an underground chamber. The runic circle from the ancient temple glowed in the dark. Minato quickly wrote complex seals on a newborn Naruto. "You will be my gateway to godhood son. Don't disappoint me." Minato placed a young Naruto in the center of the giant sealing array. Soon red Hungry hands rose up. They neared Naruto with ill intent.

**"I see you have decided to keep your end of the bargain boy. With this I will be reborn."** The chilling voice spoke.

Minato smiled, "I'm happy to repay my debt." The specter failed to notice the fake smile. As the hands reached Naruto something unexpected happened. Pain flared and the shadowy specter screamed. The red ethereal hands were being sucked into a seal on the newborn babe.

"Damn you traitor! I will destroy you mortal!" The shadow screamed as its energy was forced into a young Naruto. The screams dimmed as the energy was fully sealed into Naruto. Inside Naruto the creature cursed as it faded. After a few moments the creature in the seal was finally dead.

Minato smiled at his success, "Well little Naruto it seems you are already serving me. Not even five hours old and you have already solved my most glaring problem. Now that the abomination is gone I can freely mess with that ancient piece of sealing mastery."

The seal on the ground had already faded and now black lines only remained. Minato smirked at his success. He could only imagine how he would conquer the other nations. He would of course need a huge amount of power to do what he had in mind. With the abomination gone he could recreate the seal to give him unlimited power. The brat before him provided a tasty source of power if Naruto ever proved rebellious.

His thoughts of conquest were interrupted when a loud earthquake caused him to stumble. The rock walls rumbled and cracked. Minato fumed, _'That bitch had better not screw this up.' _Minato grabbed Naruto and teleported to one of his Hirashin Kunai near the beast.

What greeted Minato was not what he was expecting. He felt assured that Kushina would have easily restrained the Kyuubi. He thought that that he would have the time to leisurely get rid of his former master and that the Kyuubi would still be restrained. He was wrong.

Kushina laid nearby on the ground. Blood leaked from her mouth. Her eyes had a glassy look. A man in a dark cloak and a orange swirl mask stood nearby. The man chuckled darkly, "I see you have returned Yondaime."

Minato felt apprehensive as he took in the situation. Kushina laid motionless on the ground. An unknown assailant stood over her with a bloody kunai. Lastly the Kyuubi was battling the Sandaime and his forces only a few hundred meters away. Minato was pissed.

Minato and the masked man stood in a large grove with the forest on all sides. Broken trees and debris from the Kyuubi's rampage surrounded them. Fire and smoke were everywhere. Minato felt rage boil inside him. His plans were utterly ruined.

"What's with the long face? Sad that your little plan to create the perfect weapon is ruined?" The masked man mocked.

Debris and ash blew by Minato with a howl. The howling wind created by the nearby battle blasted against him. He thought deeply. If this unknown man could disable Kushina then he was certainly in for a fight. The masked man appeared unharmed. This suggested the man was at Minato's level. Kushina was the second most powerful person in the hidden leaf besides him.

Tobi looked at the fuming Yondaime with amusement. When Tobi had overheard the pairs diabolical plan to create the perfect weapon in Naruto he took advantage. Tobi planned and schemed on how to use the information given to him. He had decided the best time to trash their plan was to wait until Konoha was in disarray and free the Kyuubi from Minato's control. Once the Kyuubi was freed he could take control of the Kyuubi for himself. Tobi would kill the Yondaime and destroy Konoha.

The last roadblock to Tobi was the Yondaime himself. With Minato gone Tobi could easily control the Kyuubi and waste Konoha. Tobi looked at the bundle in Minato's arms with interest, _'It's the sacrifice. He will be the Jinchuuriki.'_

Minato noticed the masked man looking at his child. _'This masked figure is not to be taken lightly. I must go all out from the start.' _Minato took out his signature kunai. He would need to be very careful. Naruto was tucked into his arm and he could not afford for the child to be harmed. If the child was harmed he would have no one to seal the Kyuubi in. There was not enough time to grab another child.

Tobi made the first move. He teleported behind Minato and attempted to suck him into his Kamui. Minato's eyes widened as space distorted and he was sucked inside. The yellow flash barely managed to use the Hiraishin to escape at the last second. Tobi looked around warily. Tobi looked around at the swaying trees. His Sharingan looked around frantically at the heavily forested area. Soundlessly a fireball approached Tobi from behind.

Tobi let the attack pass through him and for good reason. Multiple Hiraishin Kunai glinted in the dirt all around him. Had Tobi reacted to the attack Minato would have used that distraction to end him. Tobi swirled around as Minato flashed before him. Minato brought a Rasengan to bear and attempted to blow Tobi's head off.

Tobi smirked beneath his mask. The Rasengan passed through Tobi's head like it was not even there. Tobi swayed to the side and brought a kunai to bear. Minato's eyes narrowed as his attack went straight through the enemy. As Tobi motioned to stab Minato the blond Hokage flashed.

Minato appeared behind Tobi in a flash. Surprised Tobi wondered how the Yondaime got him. A quick glance affirmed his fears. A shadow clone of the Yondaime stood in the nearby trees. The Yondaimes clone had stealthy thrown a Hiraishin Kunai when Tobi was preoccupied with the Original. _'Damnit he got me'_ Tobi raged.

Minato plowed the Rasengan into Tobi's back. The masked man was blown forward into a tree. Tobi impacted the tree before breaking through it. Tobi flew through the air before impacting against a rock. Blood leaked from Tobi's mouth.

Minato assumed Tobi was dead and quickly headed towards the Kyuubi's position. Not too far away the Kyuubi was fighting against Konohagakure's Shinobi forces. A long staff smacked the Kyuubi in the head. For the Kyuubi it was nothing more than a tap.

Hiruzen sweated. He knew it was only a matter of time before his Shinobi forces were worn down and destroyed. The unstoppable monster before him would not tire. It was an unstoppable force of nature. Hiruzen sighed. The battle between the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha had been the last sighting of the Kyuubi. After Hashirama won the battle he had let the Kyuubi go free. The Kyuubi had been grateful and sworn to never attack the peaceful man's village as repayment for freeing it from Madara's control.

That was clearly not the case from Hiruzen's view. The red furred demon fox had appeared out of thin air and decimated his village. Hiruzen would not let such a betrayal of his sensei go unpunished. He would fight to his last breath. Through his tough appearance he lamented how strong his Sensei must have been to tame all nine Bijuu, even if he let the Kyuubi go free. Truly Hashirama was a god amongst Shinobi.

The Kyuubi breathed liquid flame down on Hiruzen's forces. He formed a substitution with a log. Hiruzen sprinted up the villages defensive wall while dodging fireballs. Countless Jonin mirrored his actions. The Kyuubi reared back and used it's claws to gouge the stone walls that protected the village. The claws raked the stone wall smearing countless Chunin and Jonin.

The gigantic claws approached the Sandaime and he reacted. Allowing Enma to elongate he met the Kyuubi's claw, "Get away from my Village demon!" Hiruzen used his impressive strength to swat away the Kyuubi's claw. The Fox was off balanced and fell forward. Hiruzen took the opportunity to regain his breath. He was getting on in his age and it showed.

A Jonin appeared next to Hiruzen, "Sir are you ok?" Hiruzen looked over to his subordinate, "I'm fine...focus on taking this blasted fox down."

Before anything further could happen Minato Shunshined next to them. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad your finally here Minato."

Minato appeared worse for wear. His normally clean cloak was covered in blood and he looked ragged. "I don't have much time. Hiruzen I want you to keep distracting the Kyuubi. I will seal the beast away and be done with this mess."

"I will do as you ask Minato." Hiruzen looked at the nearby Jonin, "Tell everyone to keep up the assault!"

Minato felt relief as something finally went his way. The Surrounding Shinobi went to reinforce the offence. Minato looked at the bundle in his arms with apathy, "_Truly I hope my plans work out. I don't know what would happen if you turn against me..._"

The Kyuubi growled as it swatted away more foolish ningen. The Ninja were like roaches. The more the Kyuubi killed the more that came. It toyed with the idea of simply forming a bijuudama and destroying them all. The thought left as quickly as it came. If it destroyed the village then even more ningen would pester it. It would never be able to rest in peace. As much as it loathed to admit it destroying the village was not an option. It would settle for simply killing anyone that opposed it.

The Kyuubi's attention was drawn to the blond ningen that was approaching it. The blond haired human had unsealed an altar and seemed to be preparing for something. _'He intends to seal me inside that brat?!'_ It thought.

Minato sweated as he focused entirely on the seal that adorned Naruto's belly. He had prepared the seal in the assumption that the Kyuubi would be a mindless slave. Minato would simply order the Kyuubi to not resist and the seal would suck in the gigantic fox. Now he had to rewrite several things and summon the Shinigami. The Shiki Fuin required the users life as payment. Minato in his genius however had a solution. It was a gamble but if he lived it would be worth it. So engrossed in his work he did not notice a massive shadow behind him.

Only too late did Minato notice. A massive claw descended and impaled the blond Hokage through the chest. Minato paled as he stared down. A massive claw greeted his view. "Damn..." He said weakly.

The Kyuubi grinned as it slew the foolish mortal that dared to control it. Minato coughed out blood. He weakly looked at Naruto as his vision blurred. With shaking hands he finished the Shiki Fuin.

The Shinigami appeared in all its glory. A being with dark purple skin, yellow eyes with black sclera, devilish horns, and white robes greeted the world. The Shinigami regarded the human that summoned it impassively. It took the knife nestled between its teeth with it's right hand.

The Kyuubi grew alarmed as it saw the death god. "I won't be sealed ningen!" The Kyuubi was about to slam it's claw into the ground and crush the Hoakge, but the death god was too quick. The Shinigami severed the Foxes soul and chakra from its body. To the Shinobi looking at the Battle the Kyuubi suddenly turned into ash and it's form blew away into the wind.

The Shinigami took the Kyuubi's chakra and sealed it inside of the infant Naruto. Minato formed a weak grin as his plan succeeded. The Shinigami turned it's gaze towards Minato. As it reached for Minato souls a troubled grimace crossed the deity's face.

The Shinigami allowed a displeased look to cross its face, "Mortal...you have cheated me."

Minato grinned weakly. He had succeeded. He had cheated death.

The Shinigami's voice was like a cold vice gripping Minato's very being, "You deny me payment. This transgression will not go unpunished." The Shinigami glared at Minato one last time and disappeared.

Minato collapsed into a pool of his own blood. From there it was History. Naruto would grow up ostracized and hated by his fellow villagers. The academy would do everything in its power to stunt Naruto growth. A burdened Hiruzen would weep at Night for the burdens he bore. Through it all Naruto would strive to be the best and prove those that doubted him wrong.

The future was a dark and lonely place. Only The Young infant in front of Minato's body would provide a thin ray of light.

* * *

**Fourteen Years after Kyuubi attack**

* * *

The valley of the end was a truly depressing place. The valley had been created when the founders of the leaf village Hashirama and Madara had clashed for the last time and created a valley from their titanic clash. It had been named the valley of the end in honor of the pairs last fight, signifying the end of the feud between the Uchiha and Senju.

That was the past though, and now it seems that destiny was being repeated as two combatants clashed beneath the black sky, rain hitting the ground hard.

The two were a maelstrom, sending debris and Jutsu everywhere they went. The two combatants were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha respectively.

The reason for the fight was simple. Sasuke had been offered power by the traitor Orochimaru in exchange for his loyalty. Sasuke felt that the village had cheated him out of his revenge and was only holding him back. After knocking his pink haired teammate out he left the village with Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

Naturally the village was in a state of disrepair after the recent invasion, so Tsunade the newly instated Hokage had a team of Genin under Shikimaru Naru sent on a retrieval mission to rescue Sasuke.

The team consisted of choji akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. The team quickly found Sasuke's scent but encountered resistance in the form of the Sound Four. The sound four were Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

Every time they caught up to one of the bodyguards one of them would stay behind to stall them. Being pressed for time the team of Genin were forced to leave a member behind to deal with each bodyguard. One by one the team caught up and fought the bodyguards so they could catch Sasuke.

Now only Naruto was left with Sasuke as his opponent. He had stopped his teammate and tried to reason with him only to get laughed at like he was a fool. Naturally they fought, one for power and the other to bring a friend home.

Finally it ended, Naruto stood over Sasuke with his hands soaked in Sasukes blood. Sasuke had resisted and forced him to fight seriously. He had resorted into Tapping into the Kyuubi's power when Sasuke used his curse seal, resulting in the Uchiha's defeat.

The fight had ended when Naruto overpowered Sasuke's Chidori with a Rasengan and beat the traitor down.

Fists full of anger rained down on Sasuke until he stopped resisting. Naruto's knuckles were split and his hands stained in sasukes blood.

Soulless orbs looked at the sky as the heavens poured down their sorrow, "Did it really have to come to this, Sasuke?" he said emotionlessly.

Staring at Sasuke's prone and beaten form he frowned, "It's so unfair! You have everything; they catered to your every whim and treated you like royalty while I was treated like trash! You had the perfect life and you threw it away, for what?" he yelled.

Sasuke did not answer him, simply lying unconscious. While the blonde boy raged Yellow eyes peered at them from a tree far away with calculating eyes, taking note of their every move.

Continuing his rant he fumed, "I have done everything for the village but they continue to ignore me for the last Uchiha. I Personally think it was a good thing that Itachi killed all you red eyed bastards."

He started pacing around angrily before stopping, "Did you even know your clan used to beat me when I was young? They had many members who took part in the yearly 'Fox Hunts', but I guess you don't care about that since the only thing that matters to you is those eyes!" He yelled.

Finishing his rant he huffed, not noticing the Yellow eyed man in the trees disappearing as his Sensei finally arrived. Kakashi had come as quickly as possible once he heard his star pupil had been kidnapped by the traitor Orochimaru. Arriving he sees one Naruto ranting and yelling, while his Star pupil lays on the ground, his face looking raw and bloody.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with anger. He had tried to see the blond child as a student. Kakashi had even ignored his Sensei's advice and fooled himself into believing that Naruto was not a demon. However as he stared at Naruto viciously beating his star student he felt his heart break. Kakashi did not hate Naruto because of his circumstances. He simply hated Jinchuuriki in general. His Sensei the Yondaime Hokage had told him that if Naruto ever proved rebellious or showed traitorous tendencies that the child was to be terminated. Kakashi seeing the brat beating on his teammates legacy decided this would be a perfect time to get rid of the child. He would use the bloody state of the last Uchiha to seal the Jinchuuriki's fate.

Naruto was huffing in exhaustion at finally letting his mask disappear and express the emotions he had bottled up for so long. He hated how the Uchiha had the life he always wanted and discarded it without a care.

Falling down he started coughing blood as the hole in his chest ached. Sasuke had slammed a Chidori in his chest when they fought and severally damaged one of his lungs. Feeling his vision become hazy he noticed his Sensei had arrived.

His Sensei was hiding in a tree so he barely noticed him though something seemed off. Kakashi was eyeing him like he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

Getting to his feet he coughed, "Kakashi Sensei what a relief" he said shakily.

His Sensei did not answer him. Kakashi simply disappeared and before he could ponder it he felt a chop to the back of his neck before everything went dark.

He hadn't seen this coming. Kakashi had written all the reports to show Sasuke as the victim, that he had never done wrong. Naruto was the instigator, the traitor, the idiot who couldn't control his own power. He was dragged before the council of Konoha. The Council looked at him with cold stares and whispers.

He was dropped onto the floor by the Anbu, "Get up traitor or we will make you!" yelled the Anbu as he punched Naruto in his broken ribs. He coughed and hacked as pain flared in his ribs.

The Council was very diverse with the Shinobi side consisting of the major clan heads of Konoha while the civilian side consisted of major bankers or people with political sway. Right now the Shinobi side was looking at him neutrally while one third of the civilian council was murmuring if they could somehow save the child from punishment. The other one third simply looked like all this was a waste of their time.

Tsunade stood up, "Enough, I will have order in this room" she said with authority. Everyone instantly stopped talking and silence resumed in the meeting room.

Seeing that she had the Councils attention she began, "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why we're here?" she asked.

The council nodded making Tsunade grimace, "The reason we are here is because the last Uchiha was assaulted and almost killed by none other than Uzumaki Naruto!"

The councils eyes widened including his own. Immediately a hail of shouts for the Demon to be executed were heard from some of the more extreme council members before Tsunade raised her Ki making them quiet down. Some of the council members and even civilian council members sent Naruto sympathetic looks.

Councilman Yakushi looked at everyone, "Gentlemen I believe that here must be a misunderstanding."

Everyone looked at the head of the hospital with surprise. "Naruto Uzumaki would never betray our great village. I mean look at him. He's a ball of bright energy."

Yakushi's words touched some of the members. Tsunade looked at Yakushi with narrowed eyes, " that does not matter. One of my senior Ninja's has reported the boy committed treason. The laws state that he must be punished."

Naruto was almost catatonic at his adoptive mothers betrayal, "Did she pretend to care about me all along? What's real anymore?" He thought depressed.

Seeing order restored she continued her speech, "Naruto Uzumaki has committed a grave crime. He has assaulted a clan hair, the last Uchiha mind you. The only outcome unfortunately is execution."

A third of the civilian council began hooting and shouting in joy with Teuchi looking shocked. Some of the civilians looked disgusted at their fellow council members. The Shinobi side looked shocked and disgusted.

Tsunade blanched at the reactions but continued, "Let us not forget that the Yondaime returns in one week to resume the Hokage position, and he will want to kill the boy himself."

Many were shocked at that statement including Naruto. Many on the Shinobi side knew the Yondaime was returning, but all the civilians did not, including Naruto.

Shikaku Nara spoke up, "Tsunade what has gotten into you? Before this you openly supported Naruto. Now you want him executed?" he asked incredulously.

Chouza and Inoichi seconded it while Tsume looked enraged, "Tsunade-Sama my clan owes this boy a debt of honor. He rescued my son Kiba in the past and I refuse to let him be harmed!"

Tsume soon found a hand around her throat constricting her airway. Choking she found the hand belonging to Tsunade.

Tsunade had a murderous look on her face, "I follow the laws of this village like everyone else. I was pretending to like the Jinchuuriki simply because I owed my dumb teammate a favor. I will not tolerate disobedience from you of all people, bitch" She said venomously

She dropped Tsume on the ground who by then was unconscious. Stepping over the body she walked up to Naruto and grabbed his chin with her hand.

Tsunade leaned close to Naruto's ear, "I've been waiting for you to screw up. You're a beast just like your father... I hate you for what your father did to me" she whispered with a hateful tone.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I never thought of you as a son. Instead I thought you were nothing more than a foolish kid that my dumb teammate had fooled into believing that "Will of Fire" crap."

Feeling tears slide down his face at hearing his godfather hated him too and he started crying. She started laughing finally seeing him break. Every time she heard him say he was going to become Hokage she almost punched him, now finally getting her chance at revenge upon this annoyance she was giddy.

The Shinobi council looked sickened, even the ones that did not like him, except Danzo who looked like he couldn't care less. The minority who hated Naruto were almost aroused with how badly the object of their hatred was being tormented, with Sayako Haruno actually looking like she might have an orgasm any second.

Sayako was a Vain woman often indulging in any desire she had, men, woman even children, she indulged herself. Sometimes people could be fickle but with enough money they caved, and Sayako had plenty. She always encouraged her daughter to have sex with the last Uchiha so that they could finally become Nobility, not that she explained that to her airhead daughter. All she had to do was indulge her daughters delusions and she had a willing slave to gain her status and prestige.

Most of the other civilians were less noteworthy. Teuchi, the clan heads, and even half of the civilian council vouching for Naruto. Unofrtunatly even their combined support could not save Naruto. Konohagakure was a dictatorship and the council was merely there to advise the Hokage. Minato had made certain when he created the council that while they had some power that they could never overrule the Hokage, even in a majority vote.

All the talking in the room died down once again as Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sennin stepped in, "Hello Hime."

Walking into the room he glanced at his errant godson and shook his head, "Oh Naruto, If I knew you would let me down like this I would never have trained you." he said with disappointment.

Naruto's rage grew to new proportions with that comment. Naruto drew out a hidden Kunai he had managed to hide before he was dragged in. He lunged at Jiraiya with Kunai in hand. He didn't get far because Tsunade punched him so hard he felt all his bones creak. Spinning in midair he crashed into the table at the center of the room while Jiraiya looked like he was a mere pest. Feeling consciousness fade the last thing he saw was the faces of people he once thought he knew.

Slowly waking up he looked at his surroundings "uuuuhhhh what hit me?" he wondered.

He didn't need to wait long because he started to notice his surroundings. Looking at his cell there were seven steel bars across the entrance. There was a small door through them which allowed the guards in. After looking over the barren cell he came to a startling realization. All his dreams were shattered; shuddering Naruto decided that he would not die here.

Alone and waiting to die was not acceptable so he started looking for an escape though he found none. He started checking himself and found his chakra was sealed off.

Looking around in panic he looked for anything that he could use to escape. He found only a ratty old orange shirt with the word "DEMON" painted in blood on the back, his blood...

His rage did not diminish and he only felt hate, "I sacrificed everything to keep my home safe and they repay me with betrayal" he whispered

On the fifth hour in his cell, Ibiki Morino and his Torture and Interrogation squad had entered the cell and set to work on him. Tsunade had decided to break him mentally since the villagers would be doing most of the beatings tomorrow. He was put in a Genjutsu, stabbed and tortured in every way imaginable by the sadistic Morino. By the time they left, many hours later, his mind was in complete turmoil.

Later the same day Kakashi entered. He walked right up to Naruto, watching him coolly. "Well, Naruto," he said, "Are you scared that your end is coming?"

Naruto stared back impassively. Kakashi sighed and leant against the nearby wall.

"Why did you have to be such a failure? The objective was clear; you were to bring him back, not injure him. You injured the finest Genin in the village," he looked back up at him sharply and leaned in close.

"Was it jealousy?" he asked quietly.

Naruto remained obstinately silent, glaring at the ground. He wouldn't give his former sensei the satisfaction of his anger. Kakashi sighed and walked away.

"You are a great disappointment to me, Naruto. The worst ninja I never bothered training."

Naruto watched him retreat, seething.

"I hope you find repentance in your last hours."

His 'friends' came that day.

Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, tenten, Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine were silent, standing in the background in shock as the others sneered and gloated.

Sakura insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they first met. She kicked him in his already abused ribs and told him that he was a piece of crap for hurting her Sasuke-Kun. Some of the rookie nine tried to talk to him and offer supporting words, but the guards refused them entrance. Finally they all left, Naruto as silent as ever.

Then...

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the light shining sinisterly in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness.

He was mildly surprised to realize they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eyes filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. He glared at Sasuke.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. His former friend had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that it hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke why did you do it...?" he whispered.

Sasuke understanding started laughing.

"Dobe...I've been working on a secret mission for years. I was chosen as your teammate so I could control you if you ever got out of hand. I was never your friend. I've been working for Jiraiya for awhile now," Sasuke said maliciously.

Seeing his speech had the intended effect he continued, "The Hokage came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and she will give me all the power I want. She has already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't bear to look.

Naruto struggled for words, "But... Why?"

"Hahaha. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchiha. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyuubi. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan." he said derisively.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well?"

Naruto snorted and leaned forward again ignoring Sasuke.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to gloat you bastard?" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked again, his Sharingan livid, "Yes, the village has decided to make the Yondaime your executioner. He lived through the ordeal fourteen years ago and has decided to return when he heard about your traitorous actions. They thought it only fitting as the man who sealed the beast in you to finish you off. Not only that but before your executed all the villagers will get a free beating on you." He turned and left, leaving the cell dark again.

Naruto couldn't help it. He screamed in rage. He screamed like a man possessed, his voice rising, roaring, screaming, and crying. He heard the guards and Sasuke stop still as they listened to the screams of a broken man.

The next few hours were silent and still. As the sun set and the moon rose, a storm struck the village. Freezing rain struck the outside of the prison and seeped through the wall, the cold chilling his blood.

During the night things had become eerily quiet, but the rage inside of Naruto's heart had yet to abate. The silence would be disconcerting for some but for one Naruto Uzumaki he couldn't care, everything was gone, dreams, ambitions, his love for the village, everything.

The silence became routine during that night, hearing nothing but his own breathing and the occasional guard checking on him to make sure that he was sufficiently subdued. Hearing the next guard shift approaching his cell he found he almost couldn't care, having seen their sneers far too much.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He began to wonder if someone had come to finish him off and prepared to fight off whoever had decided to pay him a visit. He couldn't prepare himself for what happened next.

He heard the tramp of feet approaching the cell. what he saw next he almost couldn't comprehend. Walking up to his cell was a man 5,7 feet tall wearing a black robe with red clouds adorned with a orange swirl mask.

The man walked right through the cage bars and stood in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."


	2. Chapter two: A surprising Ally

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Two: A Surprising Ally

* * *

Author Notes: Not too many big changes for this chapter. I fixed most of the grammar errors I could find. Big changes planned for later, especially after this chapter.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Tobi was waiting inside the Akatsuki main base in Amegakure for Zetsu's report. Tobi was feeling quite bored. Nothing of interest had happened in the elemental nations lately and everything was peaceful. Peace, what a baneful word to him; peace was a lie, yet people still strived for 'this thing called peace.'

His mood darkened when he thought of all the peons in Konoha, who dared to stand against him years earlier, and that infernal Namikaze who thwarted his plans. 'That damned Namikaze will pay one day, him and that damned village.'

He lounged in his base thinking back to that day. He had the Namikaze and the Uzumaki bitch on the ropes with his Space-Time Jutsu until Minato defeated him. Tobi laid in defeat on the verge of death. The next thing he knew the Yondaime had sealed his puppet away.

Still, all his plans were coming to maturity. Akatsuki was more powerful than ever and soon he would start collecting the Bijuu. He had recently gained a new member named Deidara. He was an artistic bomber from Iwagakure. Deidara had been partnered with Sasori and seemed to be settling in fine.

Zetsu rose out of the ground nearby sporting an uncharacteristic frown. Looking toward his subordinate Tobi let out a rare smile at his only friend, "Zetsu, report" he said jovially.

Zetsu had a grim expression on his face, which Tobi was quick to pick up on; after all the two had been friends ever since the third Shinobi war. The war had taken everything from him, and Zetsu, his closest friend, was one of the only things keeping his sanity in check these days.

Zetsu's grim expression worsened, "I was surveying Konoha like usual when I noticed that the villagers were celebrating something. Naturally I investigated under a Henge, and to my shock I discovered that the village's Jinchuuriki 'Naruto Uzumaki' is being held for execution."

Tobi's Sharingan swirled angrily, "What!"

Tobi was furious, "This jeopardizes all our plans; If konoha executes the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then all our plans are null."

Zetsu looked at his master with a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps, but there is another way..."

Tobi looked at him expectantly while black zetsu decided to explain, "**We can always make a play on his loyalty by freeing him, and it will also free us the hassle of hunting him down once the time comes to seal the kyuubi**"

Thinking it over Tobi actually found the ideal to have merit, "Not only do I gain the loyalty of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but I can get an enormous boost in firepower."

"Alright, I'm going with black zetsu's plan. I will be going myself since I need the Jinchuriki's loyalty." Tobi looked at Zetsu, "I want you to get me the guard patrols and any schematics on the facility the Jinchuuriki is housed at, I want no delays" Tobi ordered.

"Hai Tobi-Sama," with that Zetsu merged back into the ground leaving the Uchiha to himself.

* * *

"Hooray! the traitor is defeated!" Yelled a celebrating villager. His buddy gave him a high five and they drunk themselves silly.

Events like this were happening all over the village as the civilian population was celebrating the Demons capture by the Last Uchiha. After Naruto had been brought before the council word had been spread by the civilian council that the last Uchiha had brought the traitor back, after he had attempted to join Orochimaru for power.

The only people not celebrating were a quarter of the population who actually did not blindly follow their leaders. Most of them were Shinobi. Out of the rookie nine only Sakura and Sasuke were out celebrating. The rest were utterly disgusted with how their fellow villagers were acting towards their friend.

Soon after, celebrations had begun with the civilian council using their wealth and political clout to spread word as quickly as possible. Villagers were in the street and a parade had quickly been arranged. It was daytime and already people were getting drunk. One such person was one Kakashi Hatake.

"...And then I knocked the filthy demon out!" Laughed a drunken Kakashi.

A woman lounged against him seductively, "Your such a strong ninja; you really took the demon out and saved the last Uchiha?" She said with awe.

They were both in a bar that was filled to the brim with party goers. People of all ages were celebrating and having fun. The woman lounging against Kakashi was a black haired woman around seventeen years of age.

He drunkenly nodded and sat her on his lap, "Of course. I only had the brat on my team so I could make sure the little bastard didn't get strong." He said smugly.

He was so drunk he didn't notice the woman's eyes flash yellow. She smiled at him and grinded herself against him. He groaned and she leaned in close, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" She said lustfully.

Kakashi gasped and nodded. He picked her up and Shunshined with her to his apartment. He threw her on the bed and jumped on her. They kissed heatedly and Kakashi was in bliss. She took off her shirt and he was about to take his off, but he stumbled and fell off the bed.

He was so distracted by the woman that he didn't notice that he was getting weaker. He rasped, "What?"

He tried getting up but simply couldn't. his muscles were weakened and he felt everything getting dim, "It's a rare poison that excretes from a plant found in Amegakure," He heard the woman say.

Kakashi blacked out and the girl got off the bed. She smiled malevolently with green vapor coming out of her mouth. Slowly her form changed from that of a beautiful young girl to a pale skinned man. Where a girl stood before was now Zetsu.

Zetsu was grinning, "Mission success, now to extract the information."

Zetsu held out his hand towards the unconscious Kakakshi and roots sprouted from his hand. The roots reached towards Kakashi and went inside his mouth and ears. Kakashi shuddered and blood leaked from his mouth.

Zetsu was busily absorbing the information directly from Kakashi's mind. All Jonin were required to know the schematics of all crucial structures in Konoha in case of an emergency. He found atrocities of every kind that the Silver haired Ninja somehow justified to his surprise.

"It turns out that the famous Kakashi is merely a depressed, porn obsessed, fool." He mused.

**'It always surprises me to see how pathetic humans can be**," Black Zetsu commented.

White Zetsu Grimaced, "The boy had potential. I remember seeing him during the third war."

Finally Zetsu found the Prison schematics buried deep in Kakashi's mind. He grinned and put the unconscious copy Ninja on his bed.

"**Now let's report back to Tobi and get this Mission over with," **Black Zetsu ordered.

He cast a quick Genjutsu to make the Copy Nin think he merely was dreaming the whole thing up in his drunken state and left. Zetsu's clones all across Konoha finished their reconnaissance and he left for Amegakure.

* * *

Asuma had seen many injustices in his life. The Uchiha massacre being the most prominent thought, though he had heard rumors that years ago the Yondaime had killed off the entire Senju clan for some reason. He knew that Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuurki was the container of the beast and nothing more. If only those idiots could see that.

Walking to a large shed in the less savory part of Konoha he could barely control his rage, 'Those monsters, I will save you Naruto, don't worry kid.' He reached the shed and opened it.

Opening the shed revealed almost thirty Jonin including Gai, Anko, and Kurenai. Several ANBU were inside too, standing vigilantly.

Calming down he walked in a with a cool gait, "Howdy folks." He said while waving his hand, classic smile adorning his face.

No one was in the mood for games and his effort was wasted. One of the ANBU scoffed at him, "You got us together to save a brat and you couldn't even bother to act serious.

Asuma lost all mirth and gained a serious look. Walking inside the shed the doors shut with a clang, bathing those inside in dim light. Everyone was nervous so Asuma spoke up.

"I have gathered you all together for a very good purpose. Earlier today a grave injustice took place. I think you all know what happened." Asuma said tersely.

All of them nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki was a scapegoat to appease the villages thirst for revenge," a random Chunin said with disgust.

"Truly unyouthful," Gai said.

Anko hit her fists against the walls, "That Gaki, This is just like me! He's just like me." She broke down crying while Kurenai tried to calm her down.

"What can we do? We are the minority here." A Jonin asked.

Asuma smiled, "Everyone listen to me! It is clear the will of fire has been extinguished under Tsunades rule, we must restore it, or we might as well just consider ourselves worthless."

"What are you suggesting, Asuma?" A cat masked Anbu asked with caution.

"I am suggesting we finally man up and do the right thing!" Asuma yelled.

The whole room quieted down and a few gasps could be heard. Shinobi were used to the unethical and gruesome, but never before had someone suggested such a thing. To them doing the morally right thing went against their training to the core.

A Boar masked ANBU spoke up this time, "Are you crazy? You want to overthrow the current regime, just because some kid was a scapegoat?"

Asuma looked completely serious, "I am tired of the endless bloodshed that we live with, the cycle of hatred we endure in this hellish world has to stop sooner or later, and if I must become the devil himself I will strive for the thing we call peace." Asuma spoke with conviction.

Everyone was floored by that, expecting Asuma to simply roll over and accept fate like many of them had in the past. Seeing the man's unrelenting conviction many of them found themselves doubting their village.

Asuma had instilled something in them that few had done before in history. That was hope.

* * *

Seven hours later, in the dead of night, Tobi silently entered Konoha. A monsoon raged and not many villagers would be out tonight. It was the perfect setting for a silent mission.. Silently approaching the guards he phased right through the outer wall and slit their throats, 'Too easy' Tobi thought.

He moved through the market district, silently killing anyone on the streets, and disposing their bodies with Kamui. The rain pelted hard washing away the blood.

He kept himself pressed against a market stall. Shinobi patrols appeared overhead. He spotted a group of four Shinobi and one Kunoichi. He leaped into the air and spewed out three large Shuriken from his Kamui.

Two found their marks. Two of the Shinobi fell to their deaths. The Kunoichi was hit in the leg and fell headfirst into a statue of Hashirama Senju. Her head smacked the statue and he assumed she died.

The two other Shinobi were stunned and took advantage. He teleported behind a panicking Gennin who looked around Twelve. He held his hand in a knife hand strike, and using his enhanced strength plunged it into the young nins chest. The boy looked at him with shocked eyes and started crying from the pain. Tobi withdrew his hand and dodged a Kunai from the boys panicking teammate.

The last member of the Shinobi team gripped his Kunai shakily. "Who the hell are you!"

Tobi stayed silent.

The man looked crazed and started laughing, you killed my friends. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He ran towards Tobi like a mad man.

Tobi looked at the man with amusement, 'What a fool.'

Tobi let the man make his charge at him with not a care. The man grinned madly and plunged his Kunai into Tobi's gut.

Unexpectedly, when his hand passed right through Tobi he off balanced himself, and tripped. He fell right through Tobi onto the ground. He was about to get up when he felt something sinister crawl up his spine.

Tobi whispered in his ear, "you're dead."

His eyes widened and he attempted to turn around, only to find a Kunai impaled in his gut. He stared in amazement. He gasped and looked at the man garbed in black who had the kunai in hand. He fell on his back and gripped the Kunai sticking out of him. He felt scared, but everything was going numb. He coughed blood.

Tobi looked at him with distaste, "You're a fool. Why would you charge me like that?

He looked at the man who killed who team with hate, "You're a monster who needs to die. I would do anything for my friends."

Tobi laughed, "You're a fool who needs to die. Your nothing more than a parasite that is making this world suffer with your foolish idealism." Tobi stepped on the Kunai and made the man scream, or he would have it Tobi hadn't slit the man's jugular.

The man fell silent and Tobi appraised his handiwork, before using Kamui to dispose of the mess. 'All is going according to plan. I will create a distraction and make Konoha suffer hell.' He looked for his next victims.

Silently approaching two Chunin exiting a bar Tobi phased out of the ground behind them, and sunk two kunai into their heads, instantly killing them. Blood poured onto the ground staining it red, until their twitching bodies went still. The rain dripped down his orange mask and he smiled wickedly. Killing Konoha Nin always gave him joy.

'This should keep them busy if things go south,' he thought to himself.

He grabbed the two bodies and teleported outside the Hokage tower. He used a rope to hang the bodies from the Hokage tower and wrote "**THE DEMON WAS HERE**" in large letters using their blood.

Tobi's plan was to gain the Jinchuuriki's loyalty, and to do that he had to make sure that there was no possibility of them accepting him back. This act of barbarism by his perceived supporters would destroy any support he had left.

'This will make sure that this pathetic village stays in chaos long enough to void any suspicion of Akatsuki's involvement. My master always taught me the ends justify the means after all,' Tobi thought.

Finally finishing the knots he jumped down to the street right in front of the Hokage tower, and activated Kamui, spewing out all two hundred and twenty nine of the civilians and Shinobi he had killed in the last hour.

The massive pile of bodies were pouring forth a literal wave of blood, making the streets run red. An insane gleam entered his eye, so with great mirth he set about arranging his grisly work; he took some of the bodies and went up and down the street crucifying bodies at random. After defacing fifteen houses with his sick prank he made fifty water clones to help speed up his work and decided to make a particularly sick trap to help him enter the prison.

Appraising the bloody mess with an approving eye he decided to put the nail on the coffin, and dumped an orange jumpsuit in the middle of the pile. He had acquired it at the Jinchuuriki's apartment to make sure that things would go accordingly.

Doing some last minute checks he used his space time abilities to instantly teleport to the chamber that the forbidden scroll was housed, and casually snatched it from the wall.

He almost expected alarms to start blaring. After a minute of quiet disbelief he almost hoped he would get caught.

Looking around the small room he searched and checked for every manner of Genjutsu and seal work, and found none. 'I was expecting to trip the alarms and cause a distraction. I suppose that the village has been slacking with security.'

Tobi looked at the scroll, 'Humph, no wonder the jinchuuriki was able to steal it. I suppose that the Hokage would usually be around to make sure nobody stole it, but luckily she got drunk celebrating at the Hokage mansion ' He teleported back outside and continued his dark work.

Moving to some of the dead bodies he used his extensive knowledge in fuinjutsu to rig ten of the bodies to explode, not with a deadly explosion, but to explode with blight.

Around this time Zetsu should be completing his tasks that he had been assigned. Zetsu had been ordered to steal any clan scrolls and the bodies of famous Shinobi if possible, however if the items in question were under heavy guard he was to abort and steal anything of value from the commercial district.

'Now it is time to extract the Jinchuuriki from his prison and put my plans into motion' Tobi thought.

Tobi teleported in front of the prison and quickly masked his presence from the patrolling Ninja. He smirked darkly and took out the body of a dead child. The child was a small girl around four years of age; the child had a horrified expression on her face, showing that Tobi took his time with this one. The child had copious amounts of make-up on to make her look alive, and a small Genjutsu to cover the stink of her rotting corpse.

He attached chakra strings to the body, and it came alive suddenly. The girl got up and started moving like she was still alive. His fingers moved slightly and the girl smiled with a cute expression that could make hearts melt. Controlling the child he had her walk up to the front gate of the prison while he hid in a tree a short distance away.

Kensei, a gate guard was having a normal night at the prison he had come to work for. Every day he would go through his routine, patrol, check the prisoners, and maybe if he felt like it fuck one of the captured kunoichi. Konoha like any of the hidden villages was known for their cruelty to captured Ninja's. Kensei, when he wasn't working Patrol would work with the torture and interrogation department.

Tonight like any other he was boring and normal. Looking around lazily for 'Nonexistent threats' he spotted something abnormal. A small girl around the age of four was approaching the gate slowly, making him confused.

'What's a small girl doing here?'' He thought confused.

He signaled for the squad of ten behind him to open the gate and investigate, "Guys, we got a small girl approaching from the north, check it out."

The squad leader huffed in annoyance at such a menial task but complied and opened the gates, his men following.

The squad of ten moved closer to the girl while Kensei had a terrible feeling envelop him. He didn't know why but he was feeling very nervous. The squad leader was in the middle of a circular formation to provide him protection from any direction at the expense of his subordinates.

The squad leader was almost ten feet away from the girl when something impossible happened. The little girl suddenly leapt with the speed of a cheetah and latched onto the squad leader, surprising everyone. The surprise didn't last because soon her form glowed and a explosion enveloped the entire squad.

His fears confirmed he ran to the alarm bell to signal for help, but all he found when he turned was a Kunai ramming into his jugular. Gurgling he couldn't move, numbness soon set in and he felt cold.

He should have felt scared, but strangely he felt calm. Looking up with the last of his strength he looked into the eyes of his attackers, and gasped. The black garbed man was glaring into his very soul with red swirling eyes.

Tobi took the Kunai he had plunged into the nameless Nins neck and gave a sharp twist beheading the man. Letting out a bloodthirsty grin he dropped the body and went onto the next hallway.

The next hallway led to a room that had a squad of fifty ninja's all looking to be Chunin level. The room was about the size of 10 doju's. A savage grin appeared on his face and he welcomed the chance to kill more Konoha nin. The room was full of ninja's. Most were enjoying drunken partying. Probably celebrating the Jinchuuriki's supposed death sentence. The room looked like a bar with the exception of the west side.

The west side of the room resembled a miniature hot spring. Groups of Ninja were enjoying drunken bar drinking and all sorts of debauchery. Though one dark fact remained. This prison was corrupt.

Tobi spotted a group of fifteen Chunnin taking turns raping what looked to be Iwa and Kiri Kunoichi. The women looked soulless as the men abused them.

A red haired woman was screaming as one of the brutes violated her, "That's right bitch, scream!" One of the chunin laughed.

"Hey Araki, look at this red haired slut. I think I might take a liking to this one." His greasy black haired friend looked towards the panting and bleeding woman his friend was violating. He was waiting in line like the other fourteen Chunin.

Suddenly the sound of someone banging the door against the wall loudly interrupted them. Everyone turned towards the room entrance. Tobi stood in the rooms entrance. The shadows cast an eerie light on him.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked one of the nameless chunnin.

Another looked towards Tobi with a lazy attitude, "Uro, that's obviously an Anbu."

A more serious looking man who might have been the senior squad leader looked at him with suspicion, "Shut up! This man should not be here."

Tobi looked towards the men drinking at the bar and the tables with distain. He looked at the west side and was even more disgusted by the corrupt pigs that governed this prison. He could have simply left them to their own devices, but now he would destroy them.

One of the Chunnin who was raping a woman suddenly had his head slide off. Silence filled the room.

"The fuck?!" Araki yelled.

Tobi took out a Kunai and sprinted forward. With speeds matching the yellow flash he was upon the first group in an instant. His first target was a group of wide eyed drunks sitting at a table. He jumped on the first man and grabbed him by his beard.

He pulled and ripped the man's beard out. Blood burst forth and the man screamed in pain. Sadistic glee filled him at hearing the man squeal. Tobi brought his Kunai down across the man's Jugular and watched the frightened faces of the dead man's friends.

Smiling Tobi leapt onto the man's two friends, with not even half a second having passed. Like a wraith he plunged two Kunai into their bellies, leaving them to bleed out slowly. In near comical fashion the men around him were trying to get up from their tables.

In slow motion the men around Tobi were reacting. (Think the matrix, but 5X slower.)

His eyes and movements were so fast that time had slowed to him. He looked to his right. A barmaid was two feet away. He grabbed a beer from the barmaids tray and broke it on her head. He stabbed it in the back of her skull and shanked a man trying to draw his Kunai.

"THE FUC-ARGH!" Tobi shanked the man in the stomach, spleen, and liver in less than two thirds of a second. He then formed hand seals, "Doton: Domu," Large earthen spikes grew out of the floor and impaled twenty nine Ninja attempting to attack him. The men gurgled as blood dripped down the earthen spikes.

A Jonin attempted to strike him from behind with a sword slash. Spinning around Tobi grabbed the man's sword in his palm. The man gaped before Tobi grabbed the man's throat. He closed his fist with his enhanced strength and the man's head popped off with a squirt.

"Who are you!" A chunnin yelled frantically. He attempted to form hand signs only for Tobi to teleport behind him.

Tobi's eye swirled and a large Shurkien the size of a kitchen table spewed out. The Shuriken plunged into the terrified mans left eye before the momentum carried it through his head and into a group of Ninjas preparing Katon Jutsu. Brains and organs splattered over the terrified ninja.

The room fell silent as most of the occupants were now dead. Only the men in the western side of the room were alive. The men who were completely naked in the Hot springs were preparing Water jutsu if they had any, while the rest held a Kunai to the Naked Kunoichi.

Tobi held a terrifying gaze to the men. "You are pathetic. Hiding behind hostages." His eyes took a hateful look and he went through quick hand seals.

"You won't do anything while we have these bitch's hostage" yelled a fat man. He was obviously drunk and had most of his teeth missing. He held a Kunai to a skinny black haired Iwa Kunoichi's throat. He was grinning while he held the Kunai to her throat, so assured Tobi wouldn't do anything.

"You will learn that I am no hero!" Tobi yelled.

"Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" A huge fireball easily encompassing the whole room sprung from Tobi's mask and headed toward the last group of living people in the room.

"Damn it!" The fat man yelled before the fireball hit them. Everyone started screaming as the fire roasted them alive. The men and slaves alike had their skin roasted off as the fire toasted them. The ones in the water were literally boiled in their own skin.

Tobi stood with an expression of neutrality. He did not care about the slave women. He was not a hero and could not afford for anyone to see him that night. The best option therefore was to simply kill all witnesses.

He stepped over the charred bodies and saw a red haired woman with charred skin and a slit throat. He supposed she must have felt happy that her suffering had come to an end.

'Once the Infinite Tsukiyomi is launched no one will ever suffer like her.' Or at least that's what he told himself to get through life.

Tobi walked to the next hallway and found most of the cells containing badly mauled corpses. Most of the males were mauled by what looked like wolfs while the women were crying messes. He ignored them and looked for a map of the facility. One thought hit him. 'Where was the warden?'

He spotted a sleeping guard and his Sharingan swirled.

* * *

Zetsu was an elite spy. Everyone in Akatsuki knew this, but so few even knew he existed. Of the Akatsuki only Tobi knew of his origins. Zetsu was assigned to steal any secrets he could while Tobi freed Naruto, and Zetsu intended to do just that.

Right now he was in one of Danzo's root complexes. The complex was directly beneath Konoha's central Library. Root was a secret Anbu force that had been officially disbanded decades ago by the Sandaime Hokage. The organization was disbanded because the training was so brutal it turned the members into emotionless drones. Unfortunately Danzo had kept his organization running without the Hokage's approval and resorted to kidnapping to keep his forces numbers growing.

He was traveling underground looking for any useful information while his clones raided the clan houses. Black Zetsu was robbing the Konoha graveyard for any useful bodies.

He was slowly moving down a hallway when he heard someone approaching, "I hear that there is a possible resistance movement brewing, Snake?" Came a clipped and hard tone.

Danzo and a snake masked ANBU were walking down the long hallway passing Zetsu.

Zetsu perked at that. He knew gold when he spotted it, "Yes Lord Danzo. Asuma Sarutobi has been seen gathering support for a rebellion," Snake said without emotion.

Danzo had a dark look on his face, "That brat dares to take the sword against Konoha." He gripped his Cane hard, "why is the Sarutobi brat turning against us? Is he power hungry?" Danzo asked angrily.

Snake shook his head, "from the reports he is furious at the villages treatment of the Jinchuuriki. "

Danzo's eye twitched at that, "So he actually cares about the villages weapon? Danzo took carefully measured steps when he walked past Zetsu, then stopped.

Snake looked at his leader with his mask giving nothing away, "Lord Danzo?"

Zetsu was sweating that he might have been discovered. Danzo looked straight towards Zetsu and smiled. He started walking towards Zetsu's location and took out a kunai.

Knowing he was compromised he jumped out of the ground and went through quick hand seals, "Katon: Double suicide Burial," Zetsu quickly bloated to three times his original size right as Danzo was within striking distance.

Danzo's one eye widened in shock, then Zetsu exploded. Danzo barely had time to form a hand seal before he was obliterated and his body turned to ash. The explosion engulfed both Danzo and Snake leaving nothing behind.

Hundreds of Root ninja immediately came running to the source of the explosion, not noticing a single root ninja calmly walking towards the exit.

* * *

The Wardens office was up ahead and Tobi was almost giddy at the torture he could inflict on the Konoha scum. The warden was the only one with the keys to Naruto's cell, so getting information from him would be critical.

Walking down the long hallway to the wardens office he started whistling a jolly tune. His tune sharply contrasted with the blood and gore stained floors. Dozens of bodies laid on the floor with their bowls ripped out, organs ripped to shreds, and some even killed by Genjutsu; remembering the necessity of accomplishing his mission Tobi had tortured the prisons Ninja's into revealing the hiding wardens position.

Stealth meant nothing after he had disabled the alarm systems, so he was free to pursue his grisly path. The Konoha scum had gladly told him where the warden was after ripping their entrails out and hanging a few of their comrades with them.

He found himself in front of the wardens door and grinned. Kicking down the door revealed a whimpering man trying to look defiant. The man had a common hooker hiding behind him looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

He flexed his gore stained hands and chuckled, "You Konoha ninja are all pathetic. Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is or I will make you suffer."

At the mention of the Jinchuuriki the man gained a hateful expression, "Your here to free the traitor?!" The man charged Tobi with a Kunai which he lazily blocked and grabbed the man in a choke hold.

Roots sprouted from his hand and stuck the warden to the wall, ensuring he would not move. The man now looked frightened beyond belief while the woman had frozen still.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm not with this man; he paid me to be here!" the woman begged.

The warden held up better, not letting himself speak so much as a word.

Tobi tightened his hand on the wardens throat, "Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is!"

The warden remained defiant, "I will never betray Konoha" he rasped out.

Letting his gaze roam over them and settling on the woman Tobi gained sudden inspiration on how to make the Warden talk. Chuckling Tobi brought his hand over to the wardens cheek, and wiped his gore stained hands on the man. The warden almost cried when the nameless ninja wiped blood and flecks of flesh on his face.

The chuckling soon turned into childlike laughter sounding ominous, "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY!" Insanity echoed in his voice.

Taking out a kunai Tobi tackled the screaming woman to the ground and started hacking at her face. The woman screamed as Tobi let himself go. He cut a circular hole in her skull. Tobi yanked and her face was ripped free from her skull.

"OH GODS, WHAT THE FUCK!" The warden screamed.

Tobi took out a needle and started sewing the face onto the chest of the warden, "Tobi wants to play. Will you play with me mister?"

The warden was too busy screaming in mind numbing pain to notice Tobi's question. Taking out the Woman's bowls he stuffed them into the wardens face making him gag. The man might have fell unconscious from pain, but Tobi cast a Genjutsu to keep him awake.

"Do you want Tobi to give you more candy mister Warden," He asked maliciously, all childlike pretense gone.

The warden puked violently in response, "Alright, I give up! The traitor is in cellblock J13." The warden huffed out.

"Thank you for your cooperation Warden." Tobi stuffed the Woman's entrails down the wardens throat and sewed his mouth shut to the surprise of the warden. He cut the man's stomach open. Grabbing the man's loose entrails he tied a noose around his neck and hung the man. Moving down the hallway he killed the few guards he hadn't before.

He found the cell and proceeded to phase right through the bars, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."

* * *

Naruto attempted to scramble to his feet, but the chains dug into his flesh and he fell back onto the cold concrete floor. The man looked at him with what appeared to be amusement, seemingly sizing him up. The man had a weird mask with a single eye hole in it.

Naruto laid back on the ground wide eyed, 'This guy seems shady... I hope he is honest about wanting to save me. Either way it seems I'm screwed...' He thought depressed.

Tobi was looking towards Naruto with masked glee. He had finally found his Jinchuuriki.

Naruto finally got over his shock and wanted to know who the masked man was, "While I'm grateful, would you mind telling me who exactly you are?" he asked uncertainly.

The masked man nodded, "You may refer to me as Tobi, but all you need to know right now is that I am your friend."

Naruto took a moment to digest that before coming up with a response. The man could be simply telling him that to make him drop his guard. 'I won't go down without a fight,' He thought angrily.

"Really now? Why do you want to be my friend? I am a monster to these people, what makes you any different?" Naruto asked.

Tobi took a moment to think on his reply, making Naruto wary, until he spoke, "I want to be your friend because I believe you did not betray your village, and you are not a monster" Tobi replied.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the honesty coming from Tobi's voice. He did not notice Tobi's single red eye swirling slowly, or the monstrous smile underneath his mask.

Naruto knew many people who were indifferent or uncaring towards him, but not many people he knew of would want to be his friend, besides some of the people in his age group. That someone older than him actually cared enough to free him from his prison touched him.

"I can offer you protection and a real home if you come with me. Not everyone is out for you in this world, and I can promise you security and happiness." The man said succinctly.

Tobi stood by the cell door patiently waiting for Naruto to make his decision. They would not have all night before the dead guards were discovered so Naruto would need to decide soon.

Naruto felt conflicted. He had no idea what was going on; first he was betrayed by his own village, then a stranger had come to free him from the imprisonment the former had put him in. He knew that trusting a stranger was a bad thing, but in this situation it seemed he had no choice but to trust the masked man who had come to free him.

He was definably suspicious of the man, yet a better solution eluded him, so he decided to ask the question that was nagging at him, "why would you help someone like me. What do you have to gain from me?

"Everything my boy," Tobi said with a cheerful tone.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto listened, "I have come here to free you, and offer you a place by my side in a village that doesn't hate you."

Naruto was instantly intrigued; a place that doesn't hate him? Such a place would be welcoming after what he had gone through here, but he knew there was a catch, there always is.

Naruto felt unsure of something, "Tell me something Tobi."

Tobi looked towards him. "What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't as foolish as everyone believed him to be Tobi answered "It's simple, I want you to be my apprentice, and help me destroy the corruption in the world called the elemental nations."

Noticing Naruto's shocked look he decided to explain, "The world is rife with corruption, the rich look down from their ivory towers and mock the poor as they rot, while the daimyos sit within their palaces of gold and jade watching the world suffer without lifting a finger," Tobi said passionately.

Naruto was listening intently, 'What he says makes sense. I can't deny this.'

Tobi reached a hand out, "I want you, Naruto, to help me cure this corruption. You have already seen how corrupt konoha has become, too it's very roots!"

"I...I can't believe it. I've wasted my entire life working for this damn village... with nothing to show for it!" Naruto cried in hysterics.

Deciding to comfort the boy so that his loyalty would be cemented Tobi came forward, and gave the attention starved boy a hug.

Hearing the sharp exhale Tobi smiled beneath his mask, "Naruto I know that you have had a harsh life, but if you come with me I promise you a host of people who will value you as a person."

Naruto instantly wept in tears at the masked mans kindness, no one had ever been so kind to him. It meant so much, especially from a perceived stranger.

"I can't ever express how much that meant to me, but I swear my loyalty to you alone Tobi-Sama," Naruto exclaimed.

_ 'Excellent,'_ Tobi thought. Tobi instantly shattered the boys chains with a swift swing of his chakra enhanced kunai. Lending Naruto his hand he helped him to his feet.

Tobi smiled at him. He never felt so confident in his life. He knew he was making the right decision. He took Tobi's hand and got to his feet.

Tobi shook his hand, "Come with me, the time for you to leave this festering village has come."

With that Tobi activated Kamui. He was startled when Tobi's eye started to make a swirl like portal appear, but soon he didn't have time to contemplate it.

Naruto was sucked in, and for a moment he feared he was betrayed. Feeling momentary darkness he was squeezed into the strange portal, before dropping on his back.

He felt tired and painful spasms rocked his body as he knelt down against the soft ground.

He blinked, 'Wait, dirt ground? He looked around and gasped.

Naruto was teleported from his cell to a strange land. The land was drenched in water, the rain clouds overhead unrelenting in its downpour. While it looked like a wetland for the most part he liked the overall scenery. It felt so different, and unique.

Naruto felt the soft soil beneath his feet and started laughing harshly, "HAHAAHAH, I"M FREE!" He Threw his hands in the air and his laughs turned to cry's of joy.

He started sobbing in happiness. He looked at the grass, the water running down a nearby lake. The lake was shining in the moonlight, reflecting the moonlight like a million sapphires.

His tears fell from his face at a dream come true, 'I left that hellhole behind for such beauty... truly amazing.'

Tobi was standing nearby looking at him. Tobi was ecstatic. He gained not only the Jinchuuriki's loyalty but a powerful asset. He merely needed to help the boy overcome his distrust and reach a decision favorable to him.

Looking around he found a city in the distance. It was enormous in size from what he could see, with towers rising towards the heavens. 'Such beauty,' he thought.

He was broken from his thoughts by Tobi explaining what this land was. "This is Amegakure; it is our headquarters, and where you will be staying for the next few years."

Happiness just couldn't describe what Naruto was feeling at the moment, _'I've had finally found a home where I might be accepted; accepted, what a strange term... I have never been accepted by anyone bar Ero-sannin, Iruka, and the konoha twelve.'_

His mind raged. That bastard Jiraiya had betrayed him. He pretended to care about him and even gave him a summoning contract just to use him.

The wind blew against his form. His hair swayed as he gazed upon his new home with wonder and excitement. 'Forget that bastard. I have much better prospects here.'

Tobi had teleported them close to Amegakure because he wanted Naruto to appraise the city from a distance, and also to have a chance to see the entirety of the city. Once he met the civilians and found out how kind they were compared to konoha villagers he would forever dedicate himself to the cities protection.

The damp rockly ground was another sign of the different terrrain. Noticing that Tobi wanted him to follow he hurriedly complied and walked beside him at a brisk pace. There was a dense mist at the moment, so visibility was poor. They were walking up to the gates until the guards noticed them, "halt, identify yourselves or we will attack!"

Calmly walking up close enough for them to become visible the guards exhaled sharply once they could see Tobi clearly through the mist, "Sorry Akatsuki-Dono we had mistaken you for a possible intruder"

Tobi waved them off stating that they were simply doing their jobs. "Naruto come," Tobi beckoned. Naruto followed Tobi inside the village as the gate closed behind them.

As they walked through the entrance Naruto simply couldn't contain his excitement, though his wounds tempered it a bit."Tobi are you sure that the villagers here will really like me" Naruto asked with a bit of wariness.

"Of course, Naruto the villagers here have nothing against you. You are not only a child but you hold no ill will towards them, so naturally they should welcome you" Tobi explained.

"I guess so." Looking at some of the civilians he saw that they were staring at him, no not at him, but at his cloths and wounds he had suffered at konoha's hands. He briefly felt happy that they were worried for him even though he was a complete stranger.

After about twenty minutes they found a suitable hotel for their needs. The manager noticed Naruto in his filthy state and mistook him for an orphan; the manager was about to yell at Naruto to get out of his establishment when he noticed who his companion was.

"Hello Akastuki-Dono what can I do for you and your traveling companion," The manager exclaimed a little too loudly.

Not acknowledging the man's nervousness Tobi began in his usual commanding tone, "I require your best suite with two large rooms and the best luxury you can provide."

"Of course Akasuki-san. Anything for our villages protectors, and it is free of course." The manager tossed Tobi the keys and called room service to bring them up a gourmet meal.

Naruto followed his new master upstairs to suite five nineteen. Opening the door Tobi beckoned for Naruto to enter and when he did he was speechless. Inside was a pristine room branching to three others with the finest carpet, leather furniture and silk curtains. Further inspection revealed a chandelier made from real diamonds. Two of the other rooms were the bedrooms with king sized beds and the finest silk sheets with pillows made from ostrich feathers found only in the deepest jungles. The last room was the bathroom boasting a hot tub, and a marvelous gold toilet.

Being rendered speechless Naruto only had one thought, 'I've never made a better choice in my life.'

"This...this is amazing," Naruto yelled.

The suite that Tobi had gotten them was for the extremely wealthy, for an orphan like Naruto it was the best service he had ever gotten. He had never even seen gold, much less a golden toilet.

Walking inside he looked at all the expensive furniture with a look of bewilderment. Looking at Tobi he had a sudden thought, "Tobi-Sensei what will you be teaching me", excitement filled his voice.

Tobi wanting to get to know Naruto a little better decided to ask a question of his own, "well that depends on your skill level. I suppose that considering you will be my apprentice that you should be competent in all the fields. Here's what I want; I want a full list of all your abilities including Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu."

Naruto thought of all the skills he had, which he could count on the fingers of his hand and decided to answer honestly, "I know the academy style Taijutsu."

Tobi looked at him, "Show me."

Naruto through a quick set of Katas. Naruto extended his arms and started throwing punches and kicks. Tobi looked at him with his swirling Sharingan eye. The kata's revealed glaring holes in his fighting style.

Tobi couldn't believe just how bad Naruto was at Taijutsu. It was almost as if the academy instructors had purposely taught Naruto the flawed style. The style was designed to allow for an opening to the head after extending a punch. He guessed these holes in the style would be used to subdue Naruto if he ever got out of hand.

Gaining a thinking pose Tobi quickly thought of a replacement style that would fit young Naruto. "I think I have a style that will fit you, but you will need to work diligently because the style focuses on speed foremost."

"I understand Tobi-sensei, I will work until I drop!" Naruto yelled with conviction

Tobi looked at Naruto with a stern gaze while wondering what other flaws Naruto had. "Alright now tell me what Genjutsu and Ninjutsu you have"

"I have no knowledge of Genjutsu, nor how to cancel it, as for Ninjutsu I only know three. They are the kawarimi, Henge, and Kage Bunshin.

Tobi stared at him in bewilderment, almost unbelieving that he only had three Jutsu and no Genjutsu training.

_'His training must have been sabotaged. There is no other possibility'_, Tobi thought to himself.

Gathering his wits Tobi thought on what to do. On one hand he had a Jinjuuriki with almost no training, albeit a good work ethic and amazing stamina. On the other hand he could simply extract the Kyuubi and take control of it. Weighing the pros and cons he decided that a jinchuuriki with proper training would be much better than a rampaging beast that would attract attention to Akatsuki much too soon.

"Alright Naruto, I have decided that you will be trained in the ninja arts by members of my organization. Now I understand that I promised to take you as my apprentice but I won't have the time to train you from the ground up, so I will train you when I have the time and have you swapped between the various members of my organization." Tobi drawled.

Looking at first distraught that he might not become a ninja Naruto perked up after hearing that he would receive ninja training from his masters companions. "I understand Sensei. I will train until I am as strong as you!"

Chucking at the boys determination Tobi couldn't help but feel nostalgic especially since Naruto reminded him of who he once was. His nostalgia was cut short when he thought about how Konoha must be reacting to Naruto's disappearance. He gave a malevolent smirk.

* * *

**Konoha present time: Five A.M**

* * *

Drip...Drip...Drip...The sound echoed throughout the night. Blood dripped everywhere the eye could see. The Jonin stared at the scene with horror. Dozens of bodies were crucified before him. Houses that were usually adorned with flowers and garden decor were now defaced with their occupants gored bodies.

He stepped back from his front porch. His dead wife and child hung from his front door. Their eyes had been plucked out. Their faces were etched in the final moments of agony they suffered.

"No..." The Jonin backed up and tripped. 'This can't be happening! IT CAN'T!"

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

His screams gained the attention of the nearby Anbu patrol. The patrol had been circling around the area listlessly for hours, though they did not know that.

An Anbu dropped nearby and saw the mess, "Holy shit! Geko, Wolf!" he called.

His two anbu teammates dropped down nearby. "Oh god..." Wolf threw up.

Geko seemed more experienced, but even she stumbled when she saw the scene.

The Jonin started crying hysterically before he looked at the kunai in his hand shakily. He stopped trembling and grinned. One of the Anbu saw him and shouted.

"Wait, don't!" Geko shouted.

She waited too late however, The Jonin slashed his throat open and joined his wife and child in the afterlife. Geko dropped near the body and gritted her teeth.

"The fuck is happening. Who's the dead fucker who did all this?" Wolf said angrily.

"I'm not sure Geko, but they are one sick fuck," Answered their third teammate, Ox. Ox grit his teeth at the slaughter.

Geko tightened her fists, "Look for any survivors and report this to the Hokage at once!"

"Hai" Ox took off to inform the Hokage while Geko tried to stem her anger. The bastard who did this was going to die a slow death. Allowing her gaze to roam across the street she spotted scores of bodies laying around. Most were hung on the houses like some sort of sick fucking joke.

Not only was the street filled with at least an inch of blood, but from what Geko could see there was even more bodies further down the street towards the market district. Revulsion filled her when she spotted a child no older than three hung from a tree branch. The child was nailed to the branch by his toes and his throat was slit.

The macabre artwork had a profound effect on her, "How can the will of fire exist if monsters this demented exist?" No one answered her, making her realize that she was alone. Her teammate was gone.

Panic filled her as she looked around frantically for Wolf, who had disappeared. Dead silence filled the street as she looked around for Wolf. Her heartbeat started hammering as she looked around the dead street for Wolf.

All that Anbu training was for naught as the dead faces of men, women, and children alike stared at her lifelessly. The blood soaking my clothes felt like freezing ice suddenly. The stares bore into her mind and she felt an icy grip take hold.

Geko twirled around and fidgeted. The eerie science was starting to get into her head. The house across from her had the family of a rich merchant nailed to their door. What scared her was that they were impaled to the door with wooden spikes. Rustling alerted her to the sound of something moving. Her heart nearly exploded. She could hear it pounding away as fear took hold.

A pebble fell and impacted the street behind her. Geko drew a kunai, "Who's there!" A branch snapped. She swirled around to the direction, and her blood turned to ice.

Wolf was nailed to the same tree she spotted the child on. Wolf had wooden stakes sticking out of her eyes and head. Geko's horrified gaze seemed stuck to the scene. A large crunching noise from behind the tree made her start shaking.

"Who's there! In the name of Konoha I will make you pay for this," She yelled shakily.

No one answered and she slowly moved toward the tree. She didn't notice small roots almost curling around her feet. She shuddered as she felt her fear saturating the air.

When she finally turned the corner she saw something resembling a Venus flytrap eating the Childs body. The plantlike thing was chewing on the child with its flytrap maw, and she found the source of the crunching sound.

It turned it's yellow gaze to her and she froze. Tt slowly started to move towards her, "**I see my spores have done their job. They slowly paralyze you with fear and render you helpless**."

'Move,Move! I can't die here!' She thought frantically.

Zetsu was now less than a foot away. He breathed heavily on her. The stench of his cannibalistic breath almost made her puke. He eyed her with a look that made her frightened.

"You smell delicious. I think I'm still not satisfied with my meal," He said showing off his blood coated razor sharp maws.

She could not take it anymore and screamed. Zetsu's ravenous maws closed on her with a crunch.

Ox was on his way to the Hokage tower bearing the news that someone was massacring Konoha civilians. That was his original mission. Now... he was at a loss.

On his way to the Hokage tower he was spotting more bodies; each display of brutality more disturbing than the last. He spotted scarecrows made out of corpses, macabre artwork made out of blood, and even a huge pile of bodies. What took the cake was two bodies of Chunin hung from the tower.

What made these two unique was what was written below them, in their blood. "**THE DEMON WAS HERE"**

The horror of the situation did not escape him. _'The demon is in prison though...'_

Ox knelt near the pile of bodies and found an orange jumpsuit. His fears confirmed he was about ready to head for the Hokage mansion, when a pale hand wrapped around his mouth.

He was dragged struggling into the shadows. His struggle soon went silent. After a few moments Ox slowly walked out of the shadows. Ox looked the same, except for the sly grin stretched across his face. Yellow eyes peered out from his face. He put his Anbu mask on and headed for a new location.

Ox headed for the wealthier part of the city reserved for the high class merchants and Shinobi. This area was highly patrolled, and only Anbu were allowed to use the rooftops during night to travel. The roofs had seals on them that scanned the chakra of anyone in the given area for intruders.

He soon found his destination. He walked up to a four story mansion with a fancy obsidian gate. The house looked like only the most rich could afford. The house had a garden and hot springs fully built in. It looked like a huge party had only taken place hours earlier.

He walked up to the gate guards and flashed his Anbu tattoo. The gate guards greeted him, "Hey Ox. What brings you to a council members house so late?"

Ox looked at them with his Anbu mask guarding his emotions, "I am here to relay an emergency crisis. The Hokage is missing and I came to the closest figure of authority."

The gate guard looked shocked and let him pass, "Hurry then."

Ox ran past them and banged on the mansion doors with urgency. Soon a maid answered the door clearly flustered from the nights festivities.

She opened the door and looked worried at the Anbu at the door, "Hello Anbu-San, what can I do for you?" she asked with hesitation.

"Bring out the council members. We have an emergency crisis that demands their attention." He said seriously.

She gasped and ran inside to get her masters. He walked inside and waited inside the living room. The rugs were made of the finest silk and the furniture was priceless. He stood brisk and waited.

Loud complaints and yelling could be heard for several minutes until several half drunk civilian council members came down the stairway. Most were dressed eloquently enough. He spotted chairman Haruno leading the angry council.

"Anbu! What is the emergency that demands the esteemed councils attention so early in the morning?" Sayako shouted.

He gave nothing away at the pompous woman's yelling, "Honored Council member I have a grave situation to report to you," He said while kneeling in respect.

Sayako and the rest of the council paid attention. They may hate the Kyuubi brat but they did not get to their positions by being idiots. They were very cunning and deceptive.

Sayuri looked like she was interested, "Why have you brought such an emergency to my attention and not Tsunade," she said with distaste at Tsunades name.

His eyes lit up, though he hid it, "My lady I bear grave news. A large group of civilian and Ninja's have been massacred in the market, very near the Hokage tower."

"Wha...What!" Yelled a half awake council member. He was one of the overweight ones who earned money through illegal laundering.

Sayako was suspicious, "Why are you here telling us this when you should be reporting to the Hokage?"

Ox replied, "I went to the Hokage tower, but when I got there I found myself shocked. I found a few survivors and they told me the culprit."

The council was now listening intensely with some even taking recording devices out. "When I first got there I found a few of the victims still alive, though they wouldn't stay alive due to their wounds."

He started shaking now, "I asked them what monster did this, and they told me the demon did it!"

They all gasped. "But the Demon is in prison!" Sayako shouted.

Ox didn't miss a beat, "I was getting to that. When I asked how such a thing was possible they told me how the Hokage thought the civilians and civilian born Shinobi were becoming too loyal to you, so she unleashed the Demon on the market district."

Some of them had their jaws drop and even Sayako had a hard time believing that. Council member Yamamoto fainted.

Ox continued on, "They told me that she plans on unleashing the demon on you tomorrow morning, and even set it free as payment for its services. When I investigated I found this." He took out a ratty orange jumpsuit that they all recognized.

Sayako grasped the Suit with rage, "Do you have any other witnesses to collaborate your story, Anbu" She asked with a deadly tone. Her pink hair shadowed her face.

He replied respectively, "Yes, my two teammates here will offer their side." He gestured towards two Anbu walking into the Mansion. One had a Geko mask on. The other was a woman with a wolf mask.

"You two also agree with this story?" An old man in the back of the group asked

The two Anbu nodded. Geko took the spotlight, "I along with my squad was alerted to a disturbance when we heard a loud scream. We investigated and found to our shock a massacre."

At this many of the council members started whispering ,"We found the screaming belonging to a Jonin who unfortunately found his family murdered and crucified to his front door."

Many of the women started crying and the men looked disturbed, "We found evidence of demonic chakra and found the whole street in similar condition. Blood absolutely soaked the streets and it looked like whoever did it was a sick animal."

Geko starting choking up so Wolf spoke up, "We unfortunately could not stop the Jonin from committing suicide when he found his family in such a condition. We then traced the massacre to the Hokage tower and talked to any survivors."

Wolf took a deep breath to continue, "When the survivors told us that Tsunade had gathered them all in front of the Hokage tower for a special surprise, we were shocked. We then learned that soon the Demon walked out from the Hokage tower and started to mock the victims for wrongly hating him."

Many of the members were silent by now. Frozen in horror at such events. Sayako asked the unspoken question, "what happened then?"

Wolf spoke, "What happened then can only be described as a nightmare come true. Tsunade ordered the Kyuubi child to slaughter the sheep as she called them. They begged and pleaded, but she simply told them that they were dying for treason. She told them that they were more loyal to the civilian council then her. She told them that they deserved to die!" Wolf yelled with anger.

Sayako was pissed by now. If what these Anbu were saying was true...then it was war.


	3. Chapter Three: Finding a home

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Three: Finding a home

Author Notes: Sorry folks but this chapter isn't really new. The Pov confusion has been fixed. I'm focusing on reworking the later portions of the story. Next update should feature new content. I'm having to either trash whole portions of the story or just rewrite them. This particular chapter is fine. Expect an update in a few days. Been busy so I couldn't get this out sooner.

Again sorry for the delay. Real life stuff came up and I haven't had time to update. Next week will feature new content.

* * *

**Five hours Later**

**Konoha: 10:00 AM**

* * *

Konoha was in absolute chaos. The streets were filled with tens of thousands of rioting civilians. The civilians were attacking any Shinobi in sight that had a headband on. Thousands of Konoha Shinobi were fighting each other. Why was such disorder happening you might ask?

Currently a Coup d'état was taking place with the Civilian High council of Konoha on one side. The next side was the Resistance; a new order of defectors with Asuma Sarutobi heading it. The last side was Tsunade leading with the majority of the ninja forces.

Such disorder had never been witnessed by the peaceful village, not even after the kyuubi attack.

Now normally the Hokage would be around to restore order; however, after the morning of that day now dubbed (Morning of Blood) by those who had first arrived at the Hokage tower, the Hokage was now the object of the villagers hatred.

"The Demon has escaped and it's the Hokages fault. We must kill her!" Yelled one of the villagers in the rioting mob. His friends all held everything from sledgehammers to katana's. Everyone was out for blood.

Hundreds of rioting mobs were going about killing random people that had any connection to Shinobi. Some were just grief stricken and maddened. Most of the people who lost loved ones to the massacre just wanted to destroy something.

The mobs had no organization at all. It formed not even an hour after the hundreds of gruesomely slain villagers had been found. It originally was very well formed since it was being headed by the council themselves. It got out of control however when the rest of the populace woke up.

Sayuri and the council told anyone that they could how the Hokage was a monster and freed the Demon to massacre a group of civilians, for not being loyal enough. Understandably it did not go over well.

Immediately afterwards anyone with a good relation to Naruto, including the Ichiraku's were mobbed and killed before the Hokage had even awoken. Now two hours after that happened the village was invaded by the inmates held at the prison, causing massive casualties and citing civil disobedience.

The Shinobi had been quick to respond once Tsunade had taken charge, but the damage had already been done. The entire village was entering a civil war with the Shinobi who felt supporting the will of fire and various missing ninja on one side, and Konoha's official military on the other. Now normally this would not even be a fair fight, but after the day's events so far with the prisoners having escaped many Shinobi declared that Tsunade was unfit to lead and decided to join the forming rebellion. Now with only six days until the Yondaime's arrival things for the village looked to be turning into a civil war similar to Kiri.

Konoha was burning. The sky was obscured by the black smoke from the burning city.

Asuma Sarutobi stood strong. In front of him stood one thousand, five hundred and fifty nine soldiers of various ranks. Behind them thousands more civilians. Besides him were his confederate officers. The officers included Anko Mitarashi, Might Gai, Kurenai, and lastly Yugao Uzuki.

His men kneeled to him and he smiled proudly, "Men and women of Konoha. The time for us to cure this corruption from our great nation has come!" He yelled.

Asuma like many others had become angered at Naruto's treatment by the village, and had gathered together his supporters and plotted how to handle the situation. However they knew that with the village tightening security and the Yondaime arriving in one week they had no chance at freeing Naruto and forming a rebellion. Now though, with the rioting and massive upheaval after an unknown assailant massacred hundreds of villagers presumed to be Naruto by ignorant villagers, the time was ripe to start a rebellion against the corrupt regime.

Yells and shouts arose from his army, "Go Leader-Sama" were many of the most common yells. Women winked at him and many of the men in his ranks gave respectful nods.

Asuma beamed with happiness and tried to ignore the smoke and soot from the massive explosions going off nearby. He was standing on a makeshift stage. He enhanced his voice with chakra, "We do not have time but I will explain our next move. We will be moving out of Konoha with as many allies as possible." He ran his eyes over his army to see if anyone would disagree.

Immediately many people started shouting," Why are we rebelling if were just turning tail and running!" another started complaining, "I thought you were going to save us from that pig we call a Hokage." Many people started agreeing and the crowd got tense.

Asuma stepped forward, "While I agree with you all I would like to remind you that we are heavily outnumbered, and only those damn idiots on the civilian council are giving us the chance to meet. Not everyone agreed with his statements regarding the civilian council but most agreed he was right on being outnumbered.

"Men and women of Konoha we will save this village. I swear to you that I will save as many people from this villages corruption as possible. Believe in me and follow me!" He yelled passionately.

The crowd started looked more cheery now and the former naysayers doubts vanished. Asuma looked so confident and strong to them, 'The Evil infecting this village has made you all forget that the Will of Fire burns brightly in all of you." He pointed to a small baby held by one of the civilian women.

Asuma's eyes had a shine in them now, "I know that you will make the right choice. Now who will follow me! For the Will of Fire. For Hope!" He raised his right fist in the hair.

Everyone slowly raised their fist and yelled, "For the Will of Fire. For Hope!"

Kurenai smiled at him warmly. He felt his heartbeat speed up and he knew he made the right decision.

"Alright, everyone, we will be forming a base of operations so follow me. My officers and I will lead you to our temporary base." He gestured to Anko and Kurenai.

"Asuma, what of Anbu?" Kurenai asked worried.

He answered without a seconds pause, "That's simple. I will have the various ninja here form defensive positions and advance scouts to keep us well informed." He said reassuringly.

Anko had already left and the crowd was departing to head off to their duties. Many of them were still waiting on orders and he knew that he was dealing with the burden of leadership.

Asuma was busy ordering the crowd on what their specific duties were, 'I never knew what being a leader entailed old man. I wish you were still around."

* * *

The mobs were destroying everything in sight, since the majority of the civilians were rebelling against the Hokage. Their hatred for the kyuubi overcame them. They viewed the Hokage as the one at fault for the Demons escape and were making every attempt to cause as much damage as possible. Since a few of the more deranged and sick missing ninja decided to stay and exploit the situation the streets of Konoha are a very dangerous place to be.

Tsunade's clone at the moment was directing the Anbu captains to quell the rebelling civilians while Kakashi regrouped the forces stationed along the village wall. Once she had awakened and noticed the state of the village she immediately ran towards the Hokage tower, but it had been burned down by then. Deciding to head towards the Anbu headquarters she had been briefed about the situation before taking charge. Since then things only seemed to be getting progressively worse.

Tsunade was beyond angry now. First she wakes up with a handover and then she finds out that someone had massacred hundreds of villagers. she felt rage against such an act against her village.

The Hokage at the moment could not recall a point in her entire life where she was more angry. Not only had the brat escaped her but the entire village was rebelling against her for it! Tsunade started to feel nervous, once the fourth got wind of the rebellion if she wasn't already dead by then she would probably wish she was.

Then it only got worse when she discovered the culprit behind such a monstrosity. Not even an hour after the event the civilian council were spouting venomous lies that she had organized the massacre itself. It was only too obvious to her just who had orchestrated such a thing.

She immediately ordered the civilian councils execution, only to find that her own ninja sided with the traitors!

'I will kill those slime. Those corrupt civilians have no clue who their dealing with!' She thought angrily. "Shizune what's the status of our forces" She yelled to her assistant.

She was currently in the Anbu Headquarters directing the forces.

"Not well. We currently have lost around 25% of our forces and most of our available men are currently tied up fighting the rebels and the civilian council."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the oak table and broke it. "That's not acceptable! Do you have any clue of what the Yondaime or that oaf Jiraiya will do to me if they find out about this!" She yelled in anger and partly fear.

Shizune was pale herself, 'I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I don't think the situation will get any better.

Anbu were currently running to and fro from the scene. She had put Kakashi in charge and told them she was in a private meeting with her assistant. 'Crap. What do I do? If I stay here I'm finished!'

'Perhaps if I leave I could evade Jiraiya for some time. That bastard is one sick fuck and I won't stay around to become another one of his broken toys.' Tsunade thought.

Shizune looked over the reports, "Lady Tsunade I believe that from the reports that the commercial district is being made into the Civilian Councils base of operations." Tsunade perked up at hearing that.

"The Shinobi council has taken charge in this crisis and is heading our forces to their defensive line. We expect heavy resistance considering many of the City's top Fuinjutsu and weapon manufactures are on their side." Shizune said solemnly.

Tsunade stood up, 'Shizune we need to leave very soon."

Shizune was shocked, "my lady, may I ask why?" she said in disbelief.

Tsunades had a frown marring her face, "I'm afraid that the Namikaze brat and Jiraiya won't be so forgiving about my situation. Those two are monsters and will do unspeakable things to us." She shuddered at a memory.

Shizune could not believe her ears, 'But Tsunade they are revered as hero's." she nearly shouted.

"I know that!" She said with a sharp tone.

Shizune recoiled from her master. Tsunade's face softened and she sighed.

"Look, Shizune. Your too young to know this but my teammate is evil. He's a monster to the core. It's beyond just being a pervert. " She said sadly.

Shizune was about to ask about it further when Tsunade walked towards the door, "Shizune come. Make a clone to take our place. We are leaving this hellhole."

She didn't argue the fact that they were abandoning their men. She never argued with her master, because life was easier that way.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune's clone headed towards the front lines commercial districts. Massive chemical explosions were going off randomly in the city. The explosions sent flying shrapnel everywhere.

"This has got to stop now otherwise there won't be a village!" Yelled Shizune who was healing a fallen Jonin.

"I'm aware of that, which is why our first priority is getting the villagers to calm down then hunting down these rebelling traitors!"

Tsunade jumped onto the nearest building and enhanced her voice with chakra "Shinobi of Konoha gather and take control of our village, we will not let these rebels destroy us do you understand!"

The Konoha Shinobi roared in response and began to put down the rioting civilians harshly. Some of the more rowdy civilians were cut down and burned alive by the Jutsu wielding Shinobi. The Shinobi ran towards the commercial district dodging all assortments of weapons. The Civilians were easily torn apart and killed by the superior Shinobi. The Civilians weak defense and rebellion were ended just like that.

Thousands of Shinobi poured into the streets and brutally beat down any resisters.

Danzo Shimura led the charge against the Traitorous Civilian council. Beside him were Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamachi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. The old man stepped in front of the trio and cracked a scowl.

They all stood on the rooftops of the commercial district. A crowd of rioting civilians stood below them. Hundreds of Anbu were positioned above the rooftops waiting for their orders. The crowd below them spotted them quickly and started getting even more rowdy.

"Die you monsters!" Yelled a man. He threw a bottle of booze at Danzo. One of his Root blocked it and the civilian received a Kunai to the head.

The man fell and the crowd went wild, "Die you monsters", "Evil creatures!" were commonly heard. The Mobs surged forward and started battering the buildings with large makeshift battering rams.

Danzo's one visible eye narrowed in distaste. The Anbu were getting inpatient.

Danzo walked forward and glared down at the riots civilians below him, "The might of the hidden leaf stands soiled. Execute the old and make examples of them. Suppress the others and make them remember to not rise against the Leaf."' Danzo ordered his Army.

The trio gritted their teeth at him. Chouza whispered to Shikaku, "Do you think we can take the old bat out if we surprise him?

Shikaku elbowed him in the stomach, "Quiet, this man was once the Sandaime Hokage's equal. He could tear us to pieces"

Chouza quieted and scowled. The arid air made Shikaku's throat sore and he swore. He knew this whole situation was seriously fucked up. 'I don't know what happened to make Tsunade a Tyrant or who massacred all those people. This whole situation is a mystery.'

The Anbu under their commands were quickly rushing towards the crowds of rebellious civilians with deadly intent. The whole situation quickly turned for the civilians. Many people attempted to run but were tackled and put under Genjutsu. Danzo looked smug at how easy things were going.

The Anbu obeying the orders of their leader spotted a group of elderly standing guard around a group of children. Boar, the top ranking Anbu of his squad spotted the group and motioned for his squad to go in for the kill.

Boar jumped down and surprised them. He ignored their pleading and ran towards the group of ten. He spotted three elderly shielding seven children of various ages.

"You have shamed this village! On order of Danzo and the Hokage you shall serve as examples." Boar said coldly.

He ran in front of the first elder and punched him so hard that his head spattered against the ground."

"No!" Yelled the elderly woman, he assumed she was the wife.

The children cried. He ran to the other two and stabbed them in the hearts with Kunai. He dropped the bodies and eyed the children coldly, "This is what happens to those that stand against Konoha. Your parents were examples. Remember what happens to those that stand against us."

He Stepped on their bodies and hung them on a nearby tree as examples to those that stood against Danzo. The streets by now were a mad of frenzy of disorder.

One woman was cornered by four chunin, "Your bitch of a Hokage killed my son. Die you fuckers!" She yelled. She ran towards them and tried to stab the Chunin with a kunai.

She was immediately impaled by a dozen shuriken and burned alive by a katon Jutsu.

A group of forty seven civilians had a group of three genin cornered. They all had dark leers and looked out for revenge. The group of genin were fresh out of the academy and did not even know how to tree walk, so they could not escape.

"Please don't hurt us! We did nothing mister!" Yelled one of the three. She was a brunette with a nice flower dress. She held a kunai tightly.

The other two teammates were an Aburame and a branch Hyuuga.

One of the men leered at her, "You're a dog of the Hokage. She killed a lot of our friends. This is payback slut." He said harshly.

The group of men laughed and mobbed the poor genin. The poor children were instantly held down and beaten. The Aburame felt a shovel slash into his face and he felt himself going unconscious. Someone buried a pick in his arm and ripped it off.

The Hyuuga tried defending himself with his clans Taijutsu and it worked for a scant few moments. He poked his attackers in their tenketsu. Man after man fell and he felt himself smile, until an axe cut off his left leg. Screaming he fell down hard.

He laid on the ground screaming his lungs out while his attacker stood over him laughing. His attacked hoisted him up by his hair and made him face his now dead teammate. The Aburame's head was rolling on the group several feet from him. The body had a nest of ants coming out of it.

He threw up and then was forced to look at his other teammate. His heart stopped. "NO! STOP!"

His last teammate was being violently tortured by the horde of men. They had torn off her fingers and forced her on her knees. He felt his heart break just before the man behind him slit his throat. He fell to his knees and laid there. The mob slashed his teammates throat and she fell. Right as he felt his vision going he spotted an Anbu in a nearby tree. The last thing he saw before dying was an Anbu making signs for a katon Jutsu. He smiled.

* * *

Tsunade had a huge problem on her hands. Many of her top Shinobi had deserted. Not only that but a large number of the prisons inmates had escaped. Tensions were running high and she had no clue how things would play out.

Now with the majority of the ethical Shinobi having left for the rebellion some of the ones left over decided to exploit the situation and rob the civilians. Many of them just ignored the riots altogether and went to their families. With most of their comrades focused on the riots many contemptible ninja decided to take advantage. Because of this many civilians suffered.

Once such woman was 'Sayako Haruno'. Sakura's mother and a member of the civilian council. Sayako could not believe what was happening. First the village did not roll over for her, then these scoundrels had dared to break into her home while her daughter was at the Uchiha estate.

At the moment she had never been more scared in her life.

"Well hello there darling", bellowed one of the three very drunk men who had broken into her home. Now that she saw them clearly she recognized them as some of the villagers she had paid to torture Naruto on his fifth birthday.

She regretted heavily deciding to lounge about in her mansion while the rest of the Council had a lofty war room. At least she would have been protected.

Sayako was backed into the wall with a frightened look on her face. "No please take anything you want but don't hurt me. Money, women, anything you name it."

"We only want you darling, and you will please us, won't you? After all we know about your whore of a daughter being on the same team as the Demon. It's time you pay for your association with the demon!"

Two of the men began closing in on Sayako. They began ripping her clothes off while the last one closed the door. The only sounds coming from inside for the next several hours were the screams of Sayako and the grunts of the men having their way with her.

* * *

Asuma was in hell. His good natured village he had sworn his life to had turned corrupt. He has actually went through with creating a rebellion, and he was in the biggest battle of his life. Nothing had prepared him for this moment.

Right now the rebels were heading towards the village gates with thousands of bloodthirsty enemies on their tail.

His army was well formed and hundreds of squads were battling on either side as the army and refugees escaped. He overlooked the thousands of fleeing Konoha citizens with sadness. His army was trying to make sure that none got hurt but such was war.

He stood on a high vantage point. He was standing on a large tower that gave him a good view of the city south of him. He overlooked the chaos south of him and was surprised. His army was steadily holding off the Enemy ninja but they were being rapidly pushed back by the superior numbers Tsunade commanded.

He grit his teeth, "Damn you Tsunade. This is your fault."

Explosions dotted the skyline. The area south was a giant market square where hundreds of the massacred victims still lay . The area was next to the market district and the Fuinjutsu traps were laid everywhere.

* * *

**T****he battle southward**

* * *

'I have no clue what I did to deserve this." Kenji cried.

Kenji was a soldier in Asuma's rebellion army. He was called by a friend of his and naturally joined because his best friend had. what a mistake that was.

Kenji jumped behind a wall just as rapid fired Kunai peppered his previous position. Sparks flew near his face. Kenji sighed. This had been going on for several hours. Some nameless Chunin was beside him. They were pinned behind some ruins of a building with Tsunades Anbu attacking.

Kenji felt despair at their situation. 'Not going to die. Not going to die...'

* * *

**With Asuma**

* * *

Spotting their situation Asuma jumped down and head towards his men. Most of the evacuation of his men were through. They only needed to stall for the civilians following him. He jumped on top of a roof over the Anbu and pulled out five Kunai. he enhanced them with wind chakra and threw them downward.

The Anbu looked up only to find themselves impaled with Kunai. As they dropped Asuma's men jumped from cover and showered them with Shuriken.

He walked up to his panting men with a smile. "Howdy there. Need some help" He asked.

Kenji smiled and laughed, "Not anymore. Thanks Asuma-Dono"

The rest of the squad gave him their thanks and he ran off to his next task. Most of the evacuation was underway and his forces were almost outside the walls.

Asuma was running back to his main force when a Konoha Anbu dropped on him and drew his blade. He caught the shine of the blade and ducked. He jump back and drew his trench knives. They were standing in a barren square in the middle of the city. The fires and explosions had reduced the area around them for hundreds of feet into ash.

He faced his attacker and gasped. Before him was the head of Anbu, Dragon.

His attacked faced him and grinned, "I see you remember me Asuma" Said Dragon.

Dragon was a man in his late sixties and had gray long hair wrapped in a braid. He used a sword made by the finest in Tetsu no kuni.

"Jiraiya wants your head Asuma. And I do love bring him the heads of Traitors." Dragon said.

Nervous didn't begin to describe how It felt to have Dragon as an opponent. Dragon was the position awarded to only the strongest. Such as Itachi Uchiha. Not even Kakashi was strong enough to warrant the position. He sincerely hoped that someone would notice the fight and help him.

Dragon paced around him predatorily. He had a snarl on his face. Asuma readied his trench knives and hoped all the training he put himself through since his encounter with Itachi paid off.

"Crunch" His eyes widened and he looked towards his feet. They were covered in ash and so was the whole battleground. Like a proverbial light bulb he had a brilliant idea.

Dragon was staring Asuma down and noticed him look towards the ground. He felt curious on why Asuma was making such a rookie mistake as not keeping his eye on his opponent.

'Oh well. Kids got to die anyway.'

Asuma had made his battle plan and was ready for anything dragon could throw at him. 'let's see the old bat take me on in my own element.'

Dragon disappeared. Asuma's eyes widened and he blocked Dragons sword with his Trench knives. Dragon's sword hit him with so much force he nearly buckled and killed himself with his own knifes.

He sweated, 'I had no clue he was so strong!'

Dragon laughed, "To become a master swordsman one must train themselves in both mind and body. To hone your blade you must practice nonstop" He said while pushing his blade.

Asuma gritted his teeth. "I don't know how much of this I can take." He thought frantically.

Asuma enhanced his muscles with chakra, and in a burst of strength he pushed Dragon off him.

Dragon leapt backwards and started spinning his blade. The blade caught fire and he threw it. The blade spun though the air and resembled a spinning fiery disk.

Asuma eyed the blade nervously. Such a technique was at least high A-Rank. The blade swirled towards him with dangerous speeds and he found himself on the defense.

"Shit" He narrowly dodged the blade and attempted to form handsigns, 'Ninja Art: Exploding Feint'

Fifty Bunshins formed around him and started running towards dragon.

Dragon laughed at Asuma, "Do you really think that such a technique will work against me?"

The fifty Asuma's charged towards Dragon. He merely directed his spinning sword to cleave through them one by one until he determined the real one.

After the fifth clone was run threw he was going to the sixth, however when his blade rammed through the sixth clone, it exploded.

'A mix of bunshin and exploding clones!' Dragon thought in shock.

Blown off his feet Dragon found himself about to be stabbed. All of the clones were upon Dragon and were ready to skewer him. 'What a pest. It looks like I have to bring out the big guns.'

Dragon performed a sealess Jutsu, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Asuma and his clones were blown backward by the Jutsu and Dragon went for his next Jutsu," Doton: Doryu Joheki"

An earthen Rampart lifted Asuma up and Dragon reappeared above him.

Asuma quickly threw down a smoke bomb and substituted with an Ash clone.

Dragon sealessly formed a "Katon: Grand fireball Jutsu" and blasted the earthen rampart to molten slag.

Asuma hid behind some debris while Dragon searched for him. "Asuma, I know you can hear me!' He stayed quiet.

Dragon silently walked around listening for any movement, "I think you know Asuma just how outmatched you are. I have trained my whole life to perform Jutsu's without hand seals. It is why I have earned this position.'

Dragons eyes roamed over the barren battlefield looking for his prey. Asuma slowly formed hand seals and his chakra spiked.

Dragons sword instantly cut through the debris and almost bisected him until he Shushined. Surprised dragon was caught off guard when Asuma formed a golden Budda around him. The Budda Swung its golden arms "Welcoming approach: Thousand armed murder."

The budda punched Dragon with enough force to send him spiraling through the air. Dragon crashed into a demolished clinic and collapsed it. The building shuddered and collapsed in on itself.

'That won't keep him down for long. I need a better plan.' He thought coolly.

Dragon crawled out of the building with a groan and glared at Asuma. "I'm not sure how you got so powerful in such a short amount of time but your defiance only prolongs the inevitable, traitor." He said scathingly.

Asuma had figured his plan out and went through handseals. "Futon: Great Breakstrough" He aimed it at the ash covering the battlefield and spread the ash cloud everywhere. Neither of them could see anything now.

Asuma drew in a deep breath, 'Let's hope this works.' He held his breath and substituted with a brick nearby.

The spinning disk cut through the brick and started circling around, waiting for its masters command. Dragon looked around frantically for Asuma. "Damn. I can't see anything in this smog. Wait..."

Dragons made of mud sprung from the smoke and Dragon was forced to dodge them. Dragon leapt over the last one and motioned for his spinning sword. The sword spun towards the direction of the attacks and he waited for the usual screams.

Asuma was waiting underground, "Let's see how you handle this.", "Grand Ash pile mausoleum!"

The ash covering the entire battlefield shuddered. Dragon was off balanced and tried to recall his sword, but he was out of time. Asuma sparked his lighter and the entire area exploded in combustion.

Once the fire died down Asuma sprung out of the ground and found only the charred remains of Dragon. "Sad to see such a great man fall so far" He whispered.

Asuma glanced around for any enemies and ran to his allies assaulting the outer wall.

* * *

Asuma finally got to the outer wall. When he got there he found stiff resistance.

"Alright I want five of you to form on me and start the "Fireball Jutsu" to provide ranged support while the earth natured Shinobi will provide cover for our retreating forces" ordered Asuma.

Hai yelled the five Shinobi as they began to perform their respective techniques.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Yelled the rebelling Shinobi. The fireballs headed directly for a group of Chunin on the Konoha outer wall. The fireballs homed in the enemy ninja's and exploded in a brilliant fire. The Konoha forces who were peppering the retreating rebelling civilians and Shinobi with Jutsus were obliterated.

Kakashi and a Platoon of Konoha ninja appeared from the Army's east flank. "Don't let the rebel scum escape yelled Kakashi. He started performing the hand signs for 'Katon: Fire dragon Jutsu'

A sudden ash cloud covered him and the entire platoon of attacking Konoha Shinobi. At first glance it seemed like a cloud of ash however Kakashi was a seasoned veteran and noticed that the cloud was full of chakra, "retreat!" Kakashi yelled.

Unfortunately for the Konoha Shinobi it was too late. With the sound of clicking teeth the cloud exploded, fire spreading onto the nearby trees sending those unfortunate enough to be in the cloud into hundreds of pieces.

Kakashi had been fortunate to Kawarimi at the last second, but he had sustained a badly burned torso. The fire had burned through his right arm so badly the nerves were fried.

"Damn you rebel scum, I will be back!" Snarled Kakashi as he retreated with a limp arm.

"The Konoha forces are retreating, hurry evacuate before they regroup and send in the rest of the Jonin", Yelled a random rebelling Chunin.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

The rebels at the moment had just fled past the halfway mark between Suna and Konoha and were currently heading into what had been dubbed the valley of the end. The valley of the end had been created when the two founders of Konoha 'Hashirama Senju' and Madara Uchiha' had battled full out and destroyed the entire landscape leaving a valley in its place.

For Asuma he could not have hoped for a better outcome. Not only was the rebel force a power to be reckoned with, but almost twenty five percent of Konohas standing military and twenty one percent of the civilian population had fled with them. The rebel force now had a population and Shinobi force the size of Kiri after their civil war had ended. Though only one fourth of konohas overall strength it was enough to create their own village and be an unofficial sixth great village. The only issue now was finding a location to set up operations.

Asuma was now the official leader of the rebellion. Once the rebel forces had stopped and allowed themselves to become more organized Asuma had officially taken the reins and begun assigning group leaders and setting up operations. Now the only thing left to do was decide where they wanted to set up their village before midnight, after all they were limited on time before Konoha had a chance to gather enough strength to pursue them, though that could be months.

Asuma decided to gather his most powerful and experienced forces to decide on what to do next. Asuma looked towards one of the chunin scurrying around "Genji gather kurenai, Yugao Uzuki, Gai, and Anko. Tell them it is of the utmost importance and to get here fast." the newly christened chunin obeyed immediately.

"hai Asuma-Sama." He raced to find the closest one which was Gai who was carrying an injured Yugao over his shoulder. "sir I have orders from Asuma."

"What are the orders Chunin? I'm helping my most youthful friend here" questioned Gai with a sad gaze.

"Sir this concerns the both of you. Asuma has ordered that you both report to him immediately this is not negotiable." replied the chunin with haste.

Yugao looked at guy who was slightly injured but otherwise fine "Gai I'll be okay my injuries aren't life threatening so carry me to Asuma."

Gai looked her over before nodding and carefully carried her over to where Asuma was located while the chunin gathered the others.

The next one the chunin found was Anko, who was busily French kissing one Iruka Umino. Surprising considering until the previous day they had been single. Apparently Naruto's situation must have brought them together, because ever since the two had practically been joined at the hip.

"Ahem, Can I have your attention" Asked the chunin with a blush.

However Anko didn't look bothered in the least. "So what's happening? We were kind of busy"

Iruka was the most embarrassed. "Sorry! I was just distracted that's all"

No problem, we have all had a long day but Asuma has requested that Anko attend a high priority meeting. Unfortunately Iruka you cannot come since you were not specified and the tensions are very high at the moment.

Iruka looked calm though. "it's alright I understand completely." He looked at Anko and whispered, "We can finish when you get back."

Anko quickly followed the Chunin while Iruka gathered his belonging and started thinking over everything that had happened in the last day. He hoped his student was safe, "Naruto where are you?"

* * *

"Again!" Tobi barked.

Naruto continued doing pushups. He was sweating profusely. _'This man is a slave driver_!" He thought.

It was three days after his escape and Naruto was undergoing the most rigorous training in his entire life. After Tobi had evaluated his skills he had decided that Naruto needed to be taught from the ground up, lest he die after his first taste of combat.

Tobi had him begin on the most important subjects for someone like him at the moment, Taijutsu and chakra control.

Once he had told Tobi he knew the Kage Bushin jutsu, the man had immediately seen the applications for chakra control and jutsu, but that wouldn't help with Taijutsu since they dispelled after one hit and couldn't build muscle mass.

So Tobi had developed a schedule for Naruto.

Every day Naruto would wake up at eight o'clock and train until night time in Taijutsu while his clones trained in the leaf floating, tree walking , and water walking exercises.

Now while these exercises would normally be easy for Naruto. Tobi had decided to make it more challenging by having the Naruto clones fight a copy of him while attempting them. However Tobi knew that he could not create anywhere close to the amount of clones Naruto could, including the fact that it only took one hit to make them disappear. These reasons mentioned would normally make the method seem impractical.

Tobi though had seen a way around this, he simply cast a high level area wide Genjutsu around the veritable army of clones and watched them reap the rewards fighting phantasms of himself.

Though it was an illusion they still moved around dodging the illusions thus improving their control by simulating a real fight. The clones got the perks of training without dispelling, though they could never train in Taijutsu besides possibly gaining reflexes faster.

Naruto at the moment was training very hard having learned the first few stances of the style Tobi called the Fist of the King. He was working on this when he noticed his Sensei was talking to at what first appeared to be a plant in a coat when he noticed it looked like a cross between a plant and a man. He decided to wait until his Sensei was done talking, though he looked like he was discussing something important.

He felt apprehensive about the plant man but he decided to withhold judgment.

Tobi was talking to Zetsu about the latest news from Konoha at the moment.

"Your sure that this is correct? He asked with an unreadable tone, although Zetsu who had been his only friend for a long time could detect the man's happiness.

"Yes, Konoha has just entered a civil war from what I have gathered. The city is in a state of chaos at the moment and the Hokage has been completely discredited. The rebelling side had fled the village with one fourth of konoha's strength to back it up and chances are high it might start its own ninja village.

Tobi laughed, "This is the best outcome we could have hoped for. While the major villages start panicking and make their alliances we can gather strength openly and finally become the sixth major village, though with the new rebellion in Konoha we might have seven or eight after all is said and done. Now while there's a slight chance the fourth ninja war could outbreak there's also an equal chance of fire country being put on lockdown similar to Kiri, and lower the chances of that happening. Still the possibility of Iwa or Kumo, maybe even Suna attacking the land of fire in a territory grab are high.

Tobi paced around exitedly, "Now as for the Hokage chances are that once the Yondaime hears of this he will either have her executed or harshly punished although with their current state I doubt he would execute her."

Zetsu nodded, "**Not to mention that fool Jiraiya would abandon Konoha in retaliation. In fact I can imagine Jiraiya jumping at the chance to implant a lust seal as punishment. Once the Yondaime arrives he will finally get what he has always wanted**." Explained Black Zetsu

Tobi thought about that, he could imagine Jiraiya using the situation Tsunade put herself in to implant her with a lust seal, after all he had always had a crush on her, not to mention she had escaped the CRA long enough. With the village in shambles and the economy in ruin she most likely would be condemned for her incompetence in letting the Jinchuuriki escape, and once the lust seal was implanted she would be begging to be fucked by any number of men who would volunteer to sire the new generation of the Senju clan.

The ideal actually brought a chuckle from him, after the end of it all the woman once hailed as Tsunade the Sannin and one of the strongest ninja ever born would become nothing more than a whore, so consumed by lust that she would beg any man to take her.

He was interrupted from his inner musing by Naruto. "Sensei who is this", asked Naruto. He pointed at Zetsu with a questioning look.

Tobi decided that since Naruto would be his apprentice that he could know the identity of Akatsuki's spy, after all who better to look after the Kyuubi Jinchuurki then the most amazing sensor ninja he knew.

"This is Zetsu, he is the spy and information gatherer of Akatsuki. He is also the one who will be training you in the sensor skill, and stealth once you have reached Jonin strength." Explained Tobi.

"Why can't I train in stealth now, after all I think I have a little experience considering I stole the forbidden scroll." he asked with curiosity.

"That's simple" replied white Zetsu

"Although you have displayed impressive stealth for your age, especially the fact you managed to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit no less! However stealth isn't your most important priority at the moment. Your training has been sabotaged to the point you barely know the basics and you can't break a Genjutsu to save your life. At the moment you would die the second you encountered a sensor ninja since you won't be able to fight them off." Explained Zetsu with a neutral expression.

Naruto realized that Zetsu was right. If he did not have the basics down it wouldn't matter how stealthy he was. The second he was discovered he would be killed.

"Sorry Zetsu-San for questioning you" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Nonsense you are an aspiring Shinobi and should be curious, if you were not curious I would think you overconfident especially with your lack of training." Replied Zetsu with a smile.

"Enough Naruto, get back to your kata's and Zetsu lets continue this somewhere more discreet."

"Hai Tobi-Sama." Zetsu went to the far end of the training field and waited for Tobi to come over.

Before Tobi went to join Zetsu he gave Naruto the last instructions for the day. "Alright Naruto you have worked quite hard today so I will allow you to roam around the village and get acquainted to your new home. Report to the central tower when you decide your done. Here is the badge you will show the guards once you get there, it will identify you as an affiliate of the Akatsuki and they will let you in no questions asked."

Naruto nodded.

"Do not lose this understood." Tobi said as he handed Naruto a badge with red clouds decorating it.

"Hai Tobi-Sensei I will make sure not to lose it, and I will be there before dark."

"Alright I'll be going but don't cause a scene" Tobi walked away with zetsu.

Naruto was now alone. He took a few minutes to appreciate the city. He saw spires of all shapes and sizes. "_Wow I can't imagine how long it must have taken to build this_."

He started walking towards the city. The damp rocky ground beneath his feet reminded him how far away he was from his birthplace.

"_I still can't believe how easy Sensei got me out of that hellhole. Once second I was in Konoha and the next I was halfway across the world_."

Sure it was always raining but the city held a beauty of its own. The city was completely made of metal with skyscrapers rising into the sky. The entire city had a maze of networks and crosswalks to get from one section of the city to another. If he had a guess it was both designed to allow for easy travel and to provide a tactical defense in case the city was invaded.

Having finished gazing at the city he began to walk along one of the streets that was bustling with activity. The sights and smells of the various goods the merchants were selling amazed him. The crowd was huge at this hour with hundreds walking and scurrying past him with their own business to attend too. Bakers sold loafs of fresh bread on the street and people were loudly bartering for high priced foods. He spotted a young woman around his age with all assortment of jewelry adorning her.

He stopped a passing man in his thirties. "Hey can you tell me where I can find some ramen."

The man looked at him with a smile, "Sure kid." He pointed to a little stand past the bakery.

"Thanks." Naruto waved at the man and ran to the little shop.

When he walked in he found a heavenly aroma in the air. The scent of Freshly cooked ramen wafted in the air.

The bell jingled and a women in her twenties with red hair turned around.

"Hello and welcome to the best ramen stand in Amegakure." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." he took a seat and looked at the menu. He noticed a darkly dressed man next to him. The man had a black cloak on with its hood pulled up. The man had a huge scythe on his back.

He poked the man on his shoulder, "Hey, what do you think I should order, mister?"

The man turned his head towards him but his hood shadowed his face, "I think you should order the Miso Ramen, child." he said in a deathly hollow voice.

Naruto felt chilled by the man's voice, but he put it off to stress. He Looked at the menu and looked at the Miso ramen.

He looked up to order and noticed the man had vanished. "_Calm down. He was probably just very fast." _He told himself.

He shook it off, "I would like to order the Miso ramen Please."

The Kindly lady looked at him concerned, "Sure kid. It will be up in a minute."

"_Maybe if I start a conversation I can get over this paranoia. Damn Konoha_." He looked at the smiling women, "Excuse me but what is your name?"

The woman looked at him with a smile, "My name is Toka. I am the proud owner of this ramen stand."

He blinked, "So you're the owner of your own restaurant already" He asked amazed.

She nodded, "I bought this stand two years ago and I've been in business ever since. Customers like the change from the usual eateries around her. I like to imagine that one day my restaurant will become a huge sprawling business." She said proudly.

"I think you stand a pretty good chance." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why would you think that?"

He smirked, 'Because you're the only ramen stand around here. I'll be your number one customer." He said excited.

She laughed, "I'm sure you will. Now eat up" She presented him his Miso ramen and laid it on the table.

He picked up the bowl and started eating with gusto, "_This place is already awesome. No one hates me so far and the food is delicious!_" He thought.

After he finished eating he thanked Toka and walked outside. It was still daylight and he was already more happy then he had ever been in Konoha.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the life in this place, certainly Ame was flourishing considering it was not ravaged in the third Shinobi war, after Hanzo scared off any invaders that dared to cross the border. The only fighting that seemed to have happened recently was that Hanzo had been overthrown by the new God of Ame called Pein.

While Naruto wasn't sure what to make of Pein. Tobi had assured him that Pein was a friend and that he would watch over him to make sure that he was safe at all times. He wasn't certain though, he had seen Shinobi everywhere but none seemed to be paying attention to him, in fact he had never seen Pain at all. The only constant in his entire stay at Ame being the never ending rain. He did feel as if he was being watched, though whenever he looked where he thought he saw something he only noticed a shifting in the air, as if something big was moving in plain sight.

Looking through the throng of people he noticed some people his age wearing Ame headbands and decided to interact with them. Maybe his new start would be happy after all.

The children his age noticed him and beckoned him over. Naruto saw an opportunity to interact with kids his age, so he complied. There were around six or seven children of various ages.

"Hey you with the blond hair, are you new around here" Asked one of the kids with brown hair. The kid who asked him the question was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the Ame symbol on the back.

Naruto blinked at the question. He had never been asked such a question.

"Ummm"

"Taru give him some room" said a blue haired red haired girl standing near him.

"Excuse me what's your name?" Naruto asked the red haired girl who looked about fourteen years of age.

She blushed "oh sorry my name's Mabui" she said with a blush.

"My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you" Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"My names Mabui" said the red haired girl as she introduced herself.

"Also these are my friends" Mabui said as she introduced the other seven kids standing around her. All were around fourteen years of age.

Looking towards Naruto was one of the girls who looked interested in him. She had green hair. She had tan skin and was wearing black biker shorts with a blue short sleeved shirt. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Looking at Naruto she decided he looked friendly, so she decided to see if he wanted to hang out. She stepped forward to the front of the group.

"My name is Fu would you like to have fun some time?" asked the now revealed Fu.

He stared into her orange eyes and grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I would love to have some fun with you Fu." He said excited.

Naruto was perplexed. It wasn't often many people wanted to do something with him but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

Fu was like Naruto in a way. She had been brought to Amegakure by Akatsuki much like Naruto, except she had encountered them completely by chance when trying to escape from Takigakure. Takigakure had treated her terribly. The Shinobi had stopped her from interacting with any of the villagers and on the rare chance she did they looked at her with fear and scorn. Fu had been loyal to the Akatsuki ever since that day, henceforth viewing them as her saviors.

Fu was excited that Naruto looked interested in her offer. _'He's so cute'_ she inwardly blushed thinking he was handsome. "Naruto before we do that would you like me to show you around the village."

Naruto nodded "Sure thing Fu I would be happy to see the village."

Seeing that Naruto was willing she turned to her other friends "Hey I'm going to show Naruto around the village okay."

"Sure thing Fu we will see you later" replied one of the kids named Amaru

Fu motioned for Naruto to follow her. "The area we are in right now in near the center of the village called the Market district' Fu explained.

She pointed her hand to the south. "This direction is where the majority of the residents live, though I live in the central tower."

Naruto was surprised "Hey I also live in the central tower. My Sensei told me to show the guards a badge to let me in if I needed anything." Naruto explained and showed the badge.

Fu felt shock overcome her before relaxing realizing that he must be special or like her.

"I see that your special for Akatsuki to have brought you in. Are you a Jinchuuriki like me?" She asked.

Naruto was the shocked one now realizing he had been conversing with a fellow Jinchuuriki.

He felt elated. "Yes I'm the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. I was betrayed by my former village" He spat the last word. "I will never return to that pit."

Fu feeling his pain similar to her own decided to trust Naruto, though she didn't really know him. "Naruto trust me. The people here are very kind and would never hold your burden against you. They have felt pain too and knows right from wrong.

"Thank you Fu, I can tell we will become great friends." Naruto said.

Fu felt her eyes start to water. Naruto held out his hand, "shake on it?" He said.

She burst into tears, "Definitely" They shook hands and a beautiful friendship was formed.

Fu deciding that Naruto was ready started leading him around the residential district showing him the various homes and land.

Naruto felt what could only be happiness. 'I can't believe how happy my life has been since joining Tobi. I've already made a new friend."

He walked by countless people as Fu lead him on a journey he would not soon forget. He walked along and noticed a nice three storey house that looked luxurious. She looked at him with her mischievous orange eyes and he felt his heart speed up. He tried not to show it.

Fu had noticed Naruto's breathing get higher but she assumed he was only tired from such a long day. Naruto was inwardly sweating, _'Get a grip on yourself. You've just met her and she's probably not interested in you_.'

The metal pathway lead them to a two storey building that had a chimney and was primarily made out of wood. Fu whistled at the nice log cabin. "Naruto would you believe how much this much cost?"

Naruto turned towards her and smiled, "No clue."

She huffed, 'Your no fun. " She gripped his hand and lead him to the next house. He was feeling completely awkward though he did not voice it. Naruto never had a girl take interest in him, so this was very new to him.

Her warm touch made him feel alive in ways he had never imaged. He struggled to understand these new feelings. _'What is wrong with me? I feel something for someone I just met. I don't like Fu, Do I_?

Fu was feeling quite happy with herself. She had found a new friend and he was quite handsome. 'Hehe. I can't wait to show him this nice meadow I like to train in.'

After Leading him around the only park Ame had Fu could not help but check out Naruto. She noticed that he looked quite dashing in what she had to guess were new cloths. He was wearing black Anbu pants with a dark red loose sleeve shirt and a purple coat with red flames at the bottom. Looking at him Fu let her imagination wonder and blushed.

_'I just met him. Don't go there_" she told herself.

'**You never were very subtle Fu**.' Chomei laughed.

Chomei and Fu had a special relationship that only Jinchuuriki could have. Ever since the girl was young her Bijuu had acted as a surrogate mother. Chomei had taught the girl right from wrong just as the Sage had taught her.

_'Comon I'm not that obvious. Right?"_ Fu asked her Bijuu.

Chomei laughed, "**Girl if your teacher knew how much time you think about boys he would train you into the ground**. **In fact..."**

Fu blushed as Chomei sent her mental images of what Fu wanted to do with Naruto.

Fighting down her urges before she made a mess. she hid her hand which had started to become sweaty and quickly turned around with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Fu is something wrong you look a little feverish" Naruto asked with concern.

Now Naruto is not dense in any way, but he had never had a girl much less one as pretty as Fu seem interested in him so he was almost clueless when it came to girls besides what he had read in Icha Icha books. Though he did feel a little suspicious on why she seemed so red in the face. He decided he didn't want to call out his new friend on it and seem like a pervert.

"It's... It's nothing Naruto I just feel a little hot is all." Fu answered quickly the red blush still present.

Now Naruto knew she was lying. It was raining and chilly though he was suspicious at first he definitely knew why she was acting this way now, but he decided to play it off for now.

"Ah I understand lets go look at the rest of the village."

"Sure Follow me" Fu answered though she still felt slightly Horney though the rain hid it. Chomei was laughing at her predicament to her eternal embarrassment.

A few hours flew by with the two wondering about town. Naruto felt awesome. "I can't believe how cool today is. I met a cool new friend and I have the best house in the whole village." he looked towards the giant tower that he would live in.

Fu still held his hand and he did not know how to feel about her. He had just met her but he did not feel anything he had felt for his friends in Konoha. "_Do I like her_" He asked himself.

He felt Fu tug on his hand and the duo walked inside a ramen stand. Fu plopped down on a seat and he sat down next to her. Fu beamed at him and he felt himself _warm up_.

"What do you want Naruto? " She asked.

He took a thinking pose, " I think I'll have the Miso ramen. "

The shops chef nodded at him and Toka walked to the counter. "I see your back." She said.

He laughed, "Ya, I've been on a tour around town with my new friend." He said.

Toka looked at Fu and smiled, 'I know you. Your that young girl that kami-Sama brought back a few months ago."

Fu squirmed in embarrassment. She was not familiar with praise, 'I was simply passing by." She said shyly.

Toka started washing the counter, "I wouldn't say such a thing. Kami-Sama only brings in the best. He is our villages savior and would only bring blessed spirits into the village.'

Naruto was confused, 'Kami-Sama?"

Toka stopped cleaning. She had a confused expression, "Oh I must have forgotten. You must not have had a chance to meet Kami-Sama yet."

Naruto was curious, "Who is this Kam-Sama you speak of."

She chuckled, "I'm sure he will meet you very soon young man."

Fu leaned into his ear, "His name is Pein but don't tell anyone I said that."

He felt his pulse race when he felt her hot breath on his ear and gulped. He knew he would be meeting Pein very soon from what Tobi had told him.

He noticed Fu had was still leaning against him. Before he could say something Toka brought them their food. He sighed in relief, 'Let's dig in."

Fu's face stretched as she saw Naruto gulp down his food in Gusto. 'No one beats me she' she thought. She dug into her bowl matching Naruto.

Toka sweat dropped seeing the two eating faster then she thought was humanly possible.

Only moments later the duo had finished eating and Naruto belched. 'Ahhh. That was a good Meal. "

Fu rubbed her stomach, "I agree. Good cooking Toka."

Toka smiled, "Come back anytime you two.

Naruto laughed, "Will do. "

Fu grabbed him by the hand and laughed. "Come on Naruto your Tour isn't over yet." He felt himself get dragged along and groaned. _'Can't this woman give me a break?'_

Fu meanwhile was thinking about her new blond companion. "_I can't resist him. I know, I'll set up a situation where he will definitely fall for me" she thought inwardly. _Little did she know Kyuubi was subtly releasing Pheromones when He felt Chomei's presence.

Leading Naruto through the Military district they felt the countless eyes of the nearby Shinobi watching their every move and sizing them up. After not deeming them a threat which took all of three seconds they went back to their business, selling various Shinobi wares and attending to the various customers.

Noticing the temporary looks sent their way Naruto felt curious. "Hey Fu why did they look at us suspiciously for a second."

"That's because we are not their usual customers. Here in Ame most foreigners are looked at with caution because they usually aren't here with good intentions." Fu answered.

"I see, were you looked at with distrust when you first got here" Naruto asked.

"No I wasn't. I can probably attribute that to the fact I'm not too old and that the adults here are more tolerant to most" she answered honestly.

Seeing the inherent logic Naruto agreed. Looking at the sky he noticed it was becoming dark. "Hey Fu I'm going to head to the central tower I promised my Sensei that I would be there before night time.

Fu seeing that they lived at the same place decided to lead the way "Alright follow me since we live at the same place, I'll show you the way, but don't forget.

* * *

Once they got near the tower the guards asked them for their IDs which they handed over. After checking them to make sure they were real they were motioned through. Inside they found the tower was decorated like a military fortress with the architecture being tactically thought out. Not only was the entire tower built with chakra resistant metal but the entire tower had built in traps and mazes that could be activated at a moment's notice. Appreciating the grandiosity of the place Naruto soon found himself walking up the almost never-ending stairway up.

Naruto was irritated at the stairway, 'Hey Fu how long until we get to... wherever were going.'

Fu stopped and looked at him, 'We need to check in with Pein so you can get settled in. He lives on the top floor." He groaned. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Naruto but we will have to walk all the way.'

He did not bother reply and just let her take his hand. He felt awkward at first but now he just let it happen. He was too shy to deny the Green haired girl. Secretly inside he wanted something to happen he just did not know what.

Finally after navigating countless flights of stairs they found themselves at the door to the village leaders office. The pair walked inside.

The office was the definition of Spartan with only the ornate oak desk in the center while the leader of the village was turned around facing the city, the ever present rain making a tapping sound against the glass.

"Welcome Naruto, Fu" with that the leader turned around and revealed himself. Sitting in the chair was a tall and lean man with fair skin, orange hair, and the most unusual eyes. He had metal piercings all over his face. His eyes were a metallic blue with three concentric lines and a small pupil. Last he had the cloak that his Sensei Tobi wore.

Naruto asked the question nagging at him, "Who are you?"

Fu looked over at him while the apparent leader of the village decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of Amegakure and the leader of Akatsuki" the man now revealed as Pein explained with a dead tone.

He was about to disagree when he figured he would ask his sensei later. "Okay but where is my Sensei. He said to meet him here" Naruto asked

"Your sensei is a colleague of mine and he is currently standing behind you" Pain replied

Turning about in shock revealed that Tobi indeed had been standing right behind him the entire time. "I'm disappointed Naruto, I expected you to be aware of your surroundings, though with your lack of experience it can't be helped" Tobi chastened.

Pain apprised the situation before telling them what he had planned on. "Seeing as it is late and you two have had quite the day you can return in the morning. You will be sharing a room with Fu for the time being and I won't hear any arguments." Pein finished.

Pein wanted both of the Jinchuuriki in one spot so if the Bijuu got unleashed it would be easier to subdue them. He did not care about their personal feelings in the least.

Brightening up and seeing an opportunity Fu instantly agreed. He was not given a chance to protest when Fu grabbed him and flew out the door with him in tow.

As the rooms flew by one by one he had one thought, _'What Have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

Mikokado stared at Konoha from his perch. The city was still smoking from its sudden civil war days earlier. He was the highest Authority in the land except the daimyo himself. He wore Green colored Samurai armor. His eyes glowed an ethereal purple to his men's eternal confusion.

The city had been heavily ravaged by the time the Daimyo's forces had arrived to help restore order. By then the Rebels had escaped and the Civilian councils forces subdued.

A samurai handed him a scroll. He opened it and read it slowly. Revulsion filled him and he crushed the scroll beneath his armor fist.

Tsunade the Fifth Hokage had defected and become a nuke nin. Mikokado was a samurai of the Highest order and had been ordered by the Daimyo to take control of Konoha in her absence.

He knew that the old fool Hiruzen must be having such a tortured existence. Two of Hiruzen's students were traitors and the man himself had died at the hand of one.

His Samurai moved into Konoha like a well oiled machine. They had been trained specifically to handle civil disorder. They responded to every command professionally and without question.

Most of the civilians had been subdued by the Shinobi already so it made his job all the easier. He walked through the front gates of the village. One of the huge doors was completely demolished.

Dried blood and ash covered every street and corner of the village. Mikokado walked past the market district taking note of every defiled body. He eyed every detail extensively.

"strangled_, hung, gutted, raped, eaten alive, crucified, killed by Genjutsu_," He took note of everything. This was the spot that had sparked the whole fiasco and he knew better then to take a scene at face value.

Two veteran samurai flanked him. From their disgusted grimace he guessed even they were not familiar with this kind of barbarism.

"Sir?" Asked one of His Samurai.

Mikokado held up his hand. He found himself staring at a tree with bloody nails on it. He walked up to it slowly.

The tree was old and rotted. The two samurai behind him felt a feeling of fear grip them as they approached the tree. No one noticed the wind blowing the pollen from the tree downwind.

Mikokado walked eight feet away from the tree. He remembered this feeling, so long ago. Mikokado drew his blade, and in a blink of the eye he had cut the tree into dozens of pieces.

"Sir what are you doing?" His subordinates asked with confusion.

He ignored them and channeled fire chakra into his sword. It glowed white and he shot fire from his sword. It covered the logs and incinerated them into cinder.

The logs burned and purple smoke arose. Mikokado snarled, "The Senju aren't as dead as they appear to be."

His two subordinates appeared startled and he was tempted to end them for their fear. He did not tolerate failure. He walked briskly to the rebuilt Hokage tower. He did not care how they rebuilt it so fast or why, he only wanted to assert his dominance over these frail ninja.

When he got to the Hokage tower an Anbu with a hawk mask appeared. "Welcome Lord Mikokado."

He laughed, "'Enough with the pleasantries, bring me to your council before I end you."

The Anbu nodded stiffly and he was lead into the tower. He walked past countless secretaries and paper pusher Ninja along his way to the 'esteemed council'

Mikokado finally arrived at the double doors that marked the council chambers. As he walked in Mikokado found the Council waiting quietly inside.

The entire Shinobi council was assembled along with a quarter of the old civilian council. The old civilian council had over twenty seats and now only six members were left. The ones alive currently are the ones who were either too smart or afraid to join their fellow members in treason.

Danzo Shimura sat at the head of the table with Nara Shikkaku and Inoichi Yamanaka at his side. The rest consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akamachi, Shibi Aburame, Ibiki morino, Hyuuga Hiashi, Homura mitoado, Koharu utatane and lastly Sasuke Uchiha.

Danzo faced Mikokado with an air of caution and barely veiled anger. Danzo stood up with the rest of the council, "Welcome Lord Mikokado. I hope your journey was pleasant" Danzo said with fake kindness.

Mikokado laughed harshly, "Don't shower me with your pathetic false kindness worm."

Danzo's visible eye held visible anger and he gripped his cane harshly, 'My apologies Lord Mikokado I did not mean to insult you or the Fire Daimyo by proxy."

Mikokado let a sneer cross his face.

Shikkaku spoke up, "I'm sure were all very stressed with this recent disaster. Why don't we start this meeting"

Homura and Koharu walked forward to shake hands with Mikokado, "We of the honorable council would like to welcome you." Koharu said kindly.

Mikokado shook her hand and faced Homura. Homura smiled at him nervously, 'I'm sure my fellow council member did not mean to insult you my lord. Danzo is just stressed."

Mikokado regarded Homura with nothing less than utter apathy, "I care not for your diplomacy or false kindness. I'm only here to take charge of this village by the fire Daimyo's order. Until the fourth returns you are all under my command, understood."

The civilians that were around were too afraid but Hiashi stood up. "Why should we follow a Samurai of all things. I don't care if your under the Daimy...ACK"

Mikokado appeared before him faster than anyone could follow. Mikokado sheathed his sword with a click and everyone wondered what had happened.

Hiashi was wide eyed and seemed unusually pale. "Impossible" he muttered. Lines appeared all over him and blood leaked out. Hiashi slumped apart into thousands of Pieces and everyone let out a gasp.

"Lord Mikokado what is the meaning of this" Danzo yelled.

Everyone was standing up with their weapons ready. Before Danzo could utter another word an enormous pressure weighed them down. The force was so crushing all of the civilians passed out and the Shinobi council was forced to their knees.

Mikokado stepped in front of Danzo and drew his sword. The blades metal was black and had a reddish sheen. "I am above you both in station and power worm."

Danzo gritted his teeth, "You may be the Bane of the Shinobi but we are the primary Military force of the Daimyo. You won't kill us."

Mikokado glared at the worm before him, "That may be but you forget your place. I have been put in charge until the time the Yondaime arrives. I will not tolerate any disrespect from cowardly scum like yourself.'

Danzo sucked in breath and stayed his tongue. He knew he would meet the wrong end of a blade if he insulted the Fire Daimyo's emissary and such a powerful warrior. _'I will make sure to convince Minato to kill this man once he returns. He is a wild card._'

Mikoado's gaze bore into Danzo. Danzo slowly stood down on one knee. "Forgive me my lord I did not mean to disrespect an honorable warrior such as yourself." He said humbly.

Mikokado laughed harshly and sheathed his blade. "I will remember that scum." He looked at the rest of the council that was near comatose.

"Remember this Shinobi. I will be running this village. Any who dishonor me will commit seppuku or I will execute them myself. This village will be run by way of Bushido.

Tsume gasped, "You can't do that!"

Mikokado slapped her in the face and gripped her harshly by the hair. "Listen slut. Women do not take up the sword. You are a harlot that I would put down If I didn't think you so beautiful.'

Tsume felt the man smell her hair and felt fear enter her heart. "Yes I think You would do fine for a lay." Mikokado chuckled darkly and let her go.

He looked at the pathetic council before him, 'Remember that I own you and by extension the Daimyo. Follow me unconditionally and we will have no trouble." He left the room and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

One of the civilians shakily stood up and asked the question on everyone's mind, "Lord Danzo who is that Man?"

Shikkaku and Inoichi glanced at each other as did Koharu and Homora. Danzo sat down in a heap, "That man is the paragon of the Fire Counties army and the Daimyo's right hand man. He has been alive for as long as Konoha's existed and very strong."

Inoichi himself was curious now, "I knew he was strong but how has he been alive that long?"

Koharu answered him, "There have long been rumors that he stole Lord Hashirama's blood in their last bout and has used them to live this long. They were never confirmed and the man's station makes him almost untouchable."

Danzo continued where Koharu left off, "besides that the man is very mysterious. No one besides the late lord Hashirama and Uchiha Madara have ever lived after fighting him. Neither of the aforementioned two are alive and they never told a word of each other's abilities."

The council gasped. Many were shocked that someone with that kind of power was still alive.

Shikkaku spoke up, 'If he's that powerful then why haven't we heard about him?"

Danzo grimaced, "That is because like I said no one has lived after they fought him. He also likes to stay in the royal palace in his old age and teach the Guardian twelve."

Jiraiya was not having the best week so far. He had started his week with the imprisonment of the Demon brat, although Jiraiya knew he was just a normal kid, not that he cared either way, everything was for the betterment of Konoha. Children were just another sacrifice that each generation made to keep the tree that was konoha strong and healthy.

He compared children to nutrients, they were vital to the healthy state of the tree and they were vital to the next generations development. Something that he often compared to acorns and the budding of saplings.

Now Jiraiya may be one of the most carefree Shinobi that anyone knew, but those that really knew him saw a cold and calculating Shinobi who wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep his village at the top.

He was disrupted from his sleep by the Anbu breaking down his door. He could remember it like yesterday. Now after Jiraiya had awoken that fateful day, having had his alone time with a rather beautiful brunette he was pissed..

* * *

**Brief Flashback**

* * *

Sleeping peacefully with an arm draped over a naked and drunk brunette, Jiraiya was living his dream when the door to their room was suddenly broken down awakening him.

He immediately jumped out of the bed without any cloths whatsoever and got in a fighting stance ready to take on any threat. Beside him the nameless woman sluggishly woke up wondering what was going on.

Looking towards the door Jiraiya saw a Anbu in a pig mask covered in soot and panting "Jiraiya-Sama there is no time to waste the village is in chaos" Yelled the Pig Anbu looking like he had ran through hell and back.

"What!" Jiraiya yelled.

Normally the Anbu would be a hands length away from the Hokage but Jiraiya in his infinite wisdom the night before didn't want to take any chances of being cock blocked and set up a complex seal around the mansion so no one could get in, not even sound.

Jiraiya felt embarrassed while Tsunade walked inside the room and looked pissed but he Realized the severity of the situation when after deactivating the seal they could feel the explosions from their room.

He was in a slight daze for a minute before he noticed Tsunade giving out orders to the Anbu before yelling at him to go check on Naruto and make sure he didn't escape. Fearing for his manhood he complied and made his way out of the mansion.

Noticing all the fires he looked around and saw that the entire village was on fire. He started moving on top of the buildings looking for anything of interest when he saw something familiar and decided to check it out. He jumped down from the tan building he was situated on and saw the Ichiraku's ramen shop.

The only difference between the last time he was here and this time was the blood trail near it. Moving closer he looked behind the stand and almost retched. Behind the stand was the decapitated head of Teuchi mounted on top of a pike. His head had the eyeballs plucked out with a demented Glasgow smile carved on it. Looking nearby he saw the rest of Teuchi, the body was covered in dozens of cuts and it looks like he had been bifurcated with an axe, while parts of his body had various patches of skin missing with chemicals poured on them.

He was feeling almost lightheaded. He may be a seasoned Veteran but he was a close friend to Teuchi for many years having been one of the major backers behind the small shop.

He noticed one of the blood trails led to Ayame who had met a similar fate as Teuchi except it looks like she had died first, probably right before Teuchi's eyes as a form of torment. On closer inspection Jiraiya noticed she had been sexually assaulted by dozens of men right before she met the same fate as the beloved Ramen shop owner.

With nothing left to find here except decomposing and badly mutilated corpses He moved on and went straight for the prison promising himself to hunt down the bastards who killed his friend later. Arriving near the prison he noticed the bridge connecting the prison to the outside world had been lowered and became cautious.

Being a Shinobi meant expecting the unexpected and while he knew this prison had damn good guards he wasn't taking any chances. He began to cautiously approach the bridge and when nothing happened he walked inside, though it didn't prepare him for what he would see.

Walking inside the prison he saw the mangled and dead bodies of the guards. After walking further in he noticed that all the cells had all been opened, so he began running towards the cell Naruto was in hoping that he was still inside. Unfortunately for him it was not to be, Naruto had already been freed and whoever did this and possibly caused this situation had escaped with him.

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

Right now Jiraiya was heading toward Tsunades reported position. At first he was dismayed that another teammate had betrayed Konoha, then he was ecstatic. Once he found her he could legally do anything he wanted with her. As a traitor she had no rights afforded to her by the Daimyo or otherwise.

Jiraiya stood still preparing himself for sage mode. He knew that time was precious and he was the only one capable of tracking down Tsunade before she got out of Fire country. His features began getting more toad like with warts appearing on his face and gaining bar shaped pupils.

Once he had gained enough stored energy he blasted off heading towards her signature. "_Tsunade I don't know whether you realize it or not but your already mine!"_ he thought with a perverted undertone.

As he started to gain on her trail he made the RAM hand sign triggering a seal far away that he had made in preparation a few days before incase such an event might occur.

Tsunade and Shizune had almost made it to the border near grass country. They had been walking at a civilians pace to avoid suspicion. They had made good time when they stopped for a break in a grassy field. They were about to take off again when a seal suddenly appeared on Tsunades neck and started glowing. Immediately feeling her strength waning and unbearable pain she fell to the ground.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled

"No stay away Shizune that pervert Jiraiya must have put a seal on me. You must get away before he gets here!"

Noticing her masters serious tone she ran for the border leaving her master to her fate. "_I'm so sorry lady Tsunade_" Shizune thought. She was crying as she fled.

Five minutes later, slowly walking towards her from the south with a confident step was none other than Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a sick perverted smile on his face that she had always hated. Now just a few feet away he stopped. That sickening perverted smile still in place.

"Well Tsunade it looks like you fucked up, now I'm going to have the pleasure of fucking you up" He said he in a Rhyme then chuckled.

Cursing him for his disgusting view of her she tried standing only for the seal to glow brightly and feel excruciating pain.

"Tsunade you must underestimate me, Jiraiya, Konohagakures's greatest spymaster and second greatest seal master to not have built in an obedience function into my seal" Jiraiya asked with a chortle.

"No, But I thought that you weren't complete scum, but I'll admit I'm no saint myself." She replied through gritted teeth.

Jiraiya snorted "Please Like I care, the only thing that matters is that you're the last Senju and it's time for you to bear strong children for the betterment of the village. Don't worry you will enjoy it and in time you will even beg for it." he ended his statement with a discreet hand seal

Tsunades fear started to disappear which confused her, until she started to feel incredible lust. She tried to resist, but it was useless, soon her thoughts were dictated by images of Jiraiya dominating her. Her loins started burning and she visibly started sweating and panting. The seal soon made her forget why she was even trying to resist.

Jiraiya seeing that his classic Lust seal had taken effect he decided to start the new generation of Senju right here and now. "hehe Minato will want some of this when he gets back." he thought inwardly.

Jiraiya noticed Tsunade was fumbling with his belt. He started groping her. Right before he fucked her for the rest of the day he summoned a toad to let Mikokado know the mission was a success.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Come True

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Four: Dream come true

* * *

Author Notes: Chapter four done. Chapters have been reduced to 5k-8k to save me time. Half of this chapter is fresh and you can expect the next chapter within the coming days. I have discovered the solution to my story's original dilemma. The problem I faced was I developed Naruto and Fu's relationship too quick. I have had some bad writers block, so I could not be bothered to work on this story. Thus the solution I have come to is a time skip. I've gutted the first chapter of the original story. My writers block is gone. I am proud to say there will be no more rewrites. This chapter has been rearranged to make better sense. There will be a time skip around the end of this chapter.

* * *

Staring onto a map of the elemental nations the rebels of Konohagakure were nervous. The map was riddled with circles, lines, and area's marked out where plans had been quickly made, but were marked out later. The tension in the room was high. Not only had they not yet managed to find a suitable location in two days, they had set camp near the border of wind country and they were also running out of time.

Only mere days after Konohagakure's rebellion news had spread all over the continent. Once the other nations learned of the mightiest village's schism Iwa and Kumogakure took ready stances if Konoha even showed a sign of weakness. The major villages smelled blood in the water and it was only a matter of time before something happened.

Currently however the rebellion that was brewing was situated in the valley of the end. The rebels had set camp in the isolated valley after beating back the force's of Konoha. A pen stabbed into a table and Asuma hung his head low. All of his fellow rebels were in his command tent. '_Where am I going to build my village_?' Asuma asked himself.

Anko leaned against a wooden support beam. "Asuma we need a warm water port. Why don't we take some of the land from Mist?" Anko asked.

Asuma sighed, "No, we can't invade another country with our current strength. We need a base somewhere in the land of Fire. Somewhere defendable and with a good port for trade. We can't set up anywhere that the Daimyo's forces can reach us easily."

Gai spoke up, "What about Uzugakure?"

Asuma laughed, "That old place. Uzugakure is so isolated that it would make trade all but impossible. We need somewhere that is defendable but not isolated."

Iruka hesitantly spoke up, 'I might have an idea."

Everyone turned to him sharply. Iruka felt nervous but pushed it away, "My Student Naruto told me about a small village he saved on his first mission."

Asuma was now interested. "Tell me about this village Iruka."

Iruka nodded. "The village is connected to the mainland through a bridge and has a sizeable harbor. The village is fairly receptive to outsiders from what I know."

Asuma thought it over. He didn't have many options and this might be their ticket to a village. If he could convince someone of influence to support him he could justify an invasion."

Oh yes he planned many great things ahead. Asuma wanted to restore the will of fire and create a perfect world. He knew world peace was not any easy feat. First he would take down the tyrannical Konohagakure then he would move on to the world. His lips curled into a smile at the thought.

Kurenai looked at him. "Sir do you think Konoha will give us the chance."

Asuma stared at his secret crush as of late and answered, "I think Konoha will wait until Minato arrives before taking any action. I assume they are still counting their dead." He said solemnly.

Everyone's eyes were downcast. They lost many good friends on both sides of the conflict. Gai spoke up, "My most unyouthful rival decided he would stay with the village."

Kurenai snorted, "That's because Kakashi is that bastard Fourth's student. The man creeps me out every time I see him with that orange book."

Anko laughed, "I assume that's because of the rumors." Kurenai looked at Anko with squinted eyes, "If you mean the ones about the fourth killing the Senju I don't believe it"

Asuma coughed, 'Well whether or not those are true we still need to take him out."

"Can we even hope to take that man out. He's the fucking yellow flash" Anko said.

Asuma moved a pin over to the spot marked Nami and pressed it down. He looked at everyone in the eye, "I have no doubt the will of fire will triumph."

His declaration solidified everyone's hopes. Any doubts they had vanished and they knew they could take on the man disputed to be the strongest in the world.

Deciding they needed to move quick he decided on his next orders. "Alright I want all of you to gather everyone for the journey. We leave in one hour and do not be late.

Acknowledging their leader they quickly shushined to their respective tasks and hoped for the best.

Asuma was sure that his friends were loyal, after all Konoha had become a beacon of darkness as time passed by, and it's philosophy of the will of fire had slowly become warped until it was a propaganda tool to inspire loyalty for the village and nothing more.

The Wises of hashirama and Tobirama Senju had been spit upon and all those that gave their lives for it. Many realized this and joined Asuma when he started the rebellion. They had flocked to his cause in the hope of bringing back the will of fire.

Though it had been tough Asuma persevered. He wanted to bring back the will of fire that flourished under the Senju brothers and had wilted under his own fathers rule through neglect and endless atrocities.

Now finally having a real chance of taking Konoha out and establishing themselves as a military power he knew he had to train himself into the ground to become kage level, otherwise they would be ground into dust quickly. Asuma was strong but he wasn't strong enough to take on a kage with equal footing, especially the yellow flash.

Walking outside his command tent he saw the various people packing up. He was amazed at the efficiency of his forces. They had been alerted little over an hour ago and now they were almost finished packing up, truly impressive. He felt his hopes go up knowing they had a huge time advantage over the still recovering konoha.

Looking towards the sun as it rose over the camp he had high hopes for their future.

* * *

Fu finally let him go and plopped onto his bed. He mock glared at his Green haired friend. "Could you have at least let me walk for once without dragging me along?" Naruto asked with irritation.

Fu blushed, "I didn't mean it like that."

Naruto sighed, 'It's ok Fu." He looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes, "So...Which bed is yours?"

Fu looked at the Bed he was laying on which had purple colored bedsheets then at the only other bed which had crimson colored bed sheets. "I'll take the one you're on." She said.

He nodded. He walked over to the crimson bed and jumped. He landed on his stomach and laughed. Fu looked over at him with a curious expression, "What's so funny?"

He laid his head on a pillow and looked over at his friend. Fu was laying on her bed and he could not help but admire how beautiful she was. Fu's gorgeous green hair covered her left eye and she was splayed on her bed. "_Beautiful_"

"Naruto?" her voice shook him brought him back to reality and he realized he'd been staring. He laughed, 'I was just thinking about how much better I have it here than I did in Konoha."

She smirked at him, "If your life was anything like mine I can see why."

He waved her off, "It wasn't really that bad until the end. I realized I was living a lie and someone very nice helped me escape." He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

Fu leaned in to listen but realized Naruto wasn't going to elaborate anytime soon. Naruto was laying on his bed facing away from her. She sighed and closed her eyes. The next day would be a very special one for them.

Naruto woke up with a yawn. He opened his eyes and sunlight streaked through the window. "_And I wonder what today has in store for me_."

He jumped out of bed and looked at his new room. "Not very homely." Indeed the room was very Spartan with only two beds and a bathroom. He looked over at Fu and found her sprawled on the bed with the blankets twisted everywhere. She was clad only in a bra and panties.

He felt his pants tighten and blushed, "_I better get going. I don't want Fu to think I'm a perv_."

unbeknownst to him Fu was wide awake. _'Dang what do I need to do to get his attention' _She thought.

He threw on his form fitting clothes after taking a shower and headed out. He assumed Fu would join him after she woke up. "_I wonder why she's acting so clingy... Must be a girl thing_' he thought.

He walked out the door and spotted the dreadfully long stairway. The drab colors of the spire annoyed him as he walked up to the top floor. Step after step had him anticipating his meeting with Pein. He seemed like a nice guy but that could just be an act. Konoha had manipulated him for years.

They had played him like a fiddle. He was nothing more than a tool to be used and discarded on their whim. He would not submit again!

He was drawn out of his inner turmoil when he arrived at his destination. The hard oak door that marked the entrance to Pein's abode was in front of him. "_Relax. He seems reasonable enough._ "

He knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" Came Pein's monotonous voice.

He walked inside slowly and closed the door. He faced the reputed god of Ame with a respectful bow. Pein's stare bore into him and he suppressed the urge to flinch.

Pein(Deva Path) sat in his chair with Konon at his side. Pein's metallic purple Rinnegan eyes held nothing but apathy in them as he regarded Naruto. "I see your up early just as I asked." He said, even though they both knew it was an order.

Naruto stepped forward, "Pein-Sama If I may ask what do you want of me?"

Pein's left eye twitched, "I am aware that my associate recruited you."

Naruto nodded. Pein regarded him with veiled suspicion, "I see...he has told you of his intention to induct you into Akatsuki yes?"

"Yes, he told me that I would be trained by Akatsuki and become a member once my skill level is ascertained." Naruto said.

"Correct, You will become the Akatsuki's judgment upon Konohagakure. I'm sure you won't disappoint me." Pein said.

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not. I hate that shithole."

Pein smirked, "That's good to hear... Naruto. I would have hated to kill you if you held any loyalty to Konoha."

Naruto gulped. _'This just reminds me that I need watch myself. I might enjoy living here but this guy isn't one to joke around_.'

Konan had been silent the whole time but Naruto felt like she was staring at him. Naruto stood silently in front of Pein while he read papers on his desk. Naruto looked at Konan at the corner of his eye and found her looking at him strangely...

'_Why is she looking at me like that..._' Naruto thought.

Konan was sending him a sultry grin while standing behind Pein. She smirked and looked at him like a predator. He almost sweat dropped when Pein looked up. "Naruto I will begin training you tomorrow morning as per your sensei's instructions."

He almost fell over. Pein was teaching him?

Pein stood up from his chair, "Tomorrow I will begin instructing you. be prepared as I will not tolerate failure." Pein said with a harsh tone.

He nodded, "I will not fail you Pein-Sama."

"Your dismissed then." Pein motioned for the door. Naruto walked outside and calmly walked back to his room.

* * *

Once the door closed Pein glared at the door which the blond had walked out of. He turned to Konan, "Should we eliminate him?"

Konan took a thoughtful expression, "We should not trust him. That Madara is shady and any pawn of his should not be trusted."

Pein sighed, "We cannot take on Madara as of yet, but I need someone to watch over him. I want you to try to get as close as possible to the boy understood."

"I doubt he would let me get close if he had ill intentions Nagato." Konan said wistfully.

Pein walked over to the opening in his room that lead outside to a narrow ridge. The constant rain thumped against the metal. He turned his back to Konan as he looked outside. "I will leave the boy in your hands. If he is as innocent as he appears I want you to sway him to us and away from Madara."

"And how do you expect me to do that." She asked.

Pein glanced at her with his cold metallic eyes, "I'll leave that to you."

Konan knew the conversation was finished and not for the last time she silently wept for her apathetic friend.

* * *

Jiraiya was feeling the best he had in years. After he was finished taking Tsunade in every position imaginable he had knocked her out and hefted her over his shoulder. His time with Tsunade over he was feeling quite content. He was so into his bliss that he almost missed the crunch of feet hitting the ground. Looking over to the sound of the new arrival he gasped.

Standing in front of Jiraiya was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. "Minato" Jiraiya muttered in surprise.

Walking closer revealed the Yondaime in his classic outfit with a white cloak and flame design with the Konoha jonin outfit.

Meeting Jiraiya's gaze after looking at the naked and bleeding form of Tsunade Minato let out a chuckle. "Hello Jiraiya it seems you had some fun here."

Jiraiya returned the jab with a lecherous leer. "You know Minato you could always join me, I think this slut might be too much for just me."

Minato's eyes gleamed darkly "While I normally would take you up on that offer Kushina wouldn't approve. Now on to business."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice Jiraiya zipped up his pants and dropped Tsunade's naked form onto the ground.

Noticing that Jiraiya was paying attention he began "As your aware the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone... While I won't accept any excuse his absence is secondary to the current situation at hand. The most important problem were facing right now is a rebellion, a rebellion which must be put down brutally!" he all but yelled towards the end.

Noticing his students Anger Jiraiya felt total calm even in this dire situation. "Minato calm down.

Minato coughed, "Calm down" Surely you joke.'

Jiraiya laughed it off, "The jinchuuriki will be found and the rebellion will be put down just like the Senju and Uchiha clans were when they rebelled against you."

Huffing in anger Minato kicked a nearby rock disregarding Jiraiya's words. "No... I won't take this laying down. My village, MINE! was attacked and weakened. Now I have to pick the pieces up for Tsunade's failure." he ended his rant with a kick to Tsunade's prone form.

Understanding his students Anger Jiraiya had a brilliant ideal, in his mind. "Minato I think I have a brilliant plan to gain more power for the village."

Minato was now interested, while he was angry at the loss of forty percent of his villages forces against a rebel faction he knew his sensei always had a plan. "Alright I'm interested, so what do you have on your mind Jiraiya?"

"I was thinking about using Fire Countries standing army to draft however much of the Land of Fire as possible."

Seeing that his idea had literally stunned Minato into silence he continued. "Now while the fire daimyo would normally refuse such an action I can simply slap a mind control seal on him and make him our personal puppet"

Minato was surprised at the cunning and audacity that the plane proposed, he never would have thought that Jiraiya would be so willing to keep Konoha on top by such means.

"I think the idea is perfect, now we will simply make the Fire Daimyo disappear for an hour or two and have total control of fire County. Now while that's being taken care of, I will return Tsunade to Konoha and punish her by giving her to the Uchiha first."

Seeing his sensei's questioning gaze Minato explained "While I'm sure that you impregnated her I want the Uchiha to have Children with her. The combined DNA of the Uchiha and the Senju will create the fabled rinnegan."

Jiraiya was reeling. He had not expected that. One of his students he had trained over his long years had the Rinnegan. Nagato was the name of his student, a true Shinobi. Learning that he could create such a bloodline for konoha he became giddy.

Yes this will surely boost Konoha to the very top like it always should have been.

Minato was not very happy at the moment. It was nighttime by the time he and his sensei had finished discussing their plans to manipulate the daimyo. After talking with his Sensei and grabbing the naked and semen coated Tsunade he had walked back to his camp nearby that he and his family had set up. Walking into camp he got quite a few looks sent his way when he entered.

Kushina was the first to notice. "Hello Minato dear. Why is Tsunade naked and looks like she was just fucked?" she asked coldly as she sat by the fire.

After the kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina had disappeared along with a few elite Jonin. Many were confused but Sarutobi had convinced the populace that Minato had been injured in the battle and needed to by away to recover. The real reason was only known to Minato and Kushina as not even Sarutobi was told the real reason.

Looking at his wife he dropped the naked woman next to the fire without a care. "She fucked up and let the jinchuuriki get away so I decided to let Jiraiya handle her as he sees fit." He replied like it was an everyday thing.

"Well damn, I never expected Tsunade to be so incompetent. She might have ruined everything" Kushina huffed in anger.

Walking over to the prone form of Tsunade she turned her over and began to scan her with a medical Jutsu. Looking over the results she chuckled, "Hey Minato I think she's pregnant"

Looking up from the scroll he was writing in he grinned, "Well, seems like the next generation of Senju is on their way. I only hope they won't be as useless as this slut. After all Tsunade has passed her prime and she should have fostered a new generation by now. Her selfish desire to not have children has cost konoha it's military supremacy."

Kushina nodded in agreement and dragged Tsunade over to a sleeping mat. Examining Tsunade she further noticed that her hormones were unusually high. "Well it seems Jiraiya put his lust seal on her. A fitting punishment I suppose" She said with a callous tone.

Noticing the commotion the occupants of the other tents starting coming out to see what the commotion was about. The first two ones to come out were children looking about twelve years of age with bright blonde hair.

The girl had her blonde hair falling freely to her back and wore a black skirt falling to her knees and a cloak similar to Minato's with a flame pattern at the bottom. She wore the classic Jonin flak jacket that konoha was famous for and had deep blue eyes. The girls name was Naruko Namikaze.

The boy was the spitting image of Minato, wearing exactly what he did in his Jonin days except he did not wear the cloak his father did. He was wearing a konoha Jonin flak jacket with black anbu style pants and had his blonde hair spiky and untamed. The boys name was Akira Namikaze

Noticing his children were coming to greet him he smiled, "Naruko, Akira, I see you two look prepared to arrive in Konoha tomorrow."

Nodding at their fathers statement they looked confused to see a naked woman in the camp.

"Father why is there a naked woman here? Naruko asked curiously.

Minato looked over at the still unconscious form of Tsunade, though she looked to be stirring by the looks of it. "Kids this woman is Tsunade Senju. She failed konoha and me by allowing the Jinchuuriki to escape. So as punishment she is now breeding stock for the betterment of the village," Minato explained with a fatherly tone.

Understanding her father's logic and that the woman had failed her father Naruko looked at the woman in cold indifference. Naruko had been raised in a Spartan fashion and would crush her families enemies.

Akira however looked at Tsunade in lust and found the opportunity to sate it too good to pass up. "She looks pretty hot. Father can I have her for myself tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Minato was about to give his consent but Tsunade had woken up and already started fumbling with the boys belt. Looking at Tsunade already up and starting to please his son he decided to commemorate Jiraiya on his seal work when he got back. "Alright Akira take this failure back to your tent. I don't need a horny wife and daughter right now," He laughed.

Akira would have replied but he was in bliss from Tsunade sucking his cock, so he just picked her up and walked back into his tent. The sounds didn't lessen though so Minato cast a sound barrier on them.

Kushina looked like she could care less about what just happened in front of her while Naruko looked quite annoyed.

Feeling quite irritable Naruko decided to go back to her tent, "Father I am going back to my tent I think I need my rest."

Understanding the real reason he let her go to her tent. Kushina formed a barrier to keep any noise out for their discussion.

After looking through the area to make sure that no one was listening in one them he decided to initiate their conversation.

"The situation is very bad at the moment. The kyuubi Jinchuuriki is in unknown hands and almost half the village has rebelled and seems to be starting their own operations." He said with deadly seriousness.

Kushina understood the dire circumstances, "Minato, but if we don't have the Jinchuurki then how will we conquer the other nations? Our master won't be capable of helping us for nearly two years without the Kyuubi" she said with a slight panicked tone.

"Kushina calm down. Me and Jiraiya both have a plan to conquer the nearby nations without resorting to the master plan too early." Minato explained.

Calming down after hearing that her husband had a plan she sat down on the sleeping mat and listened.

Noticing his wife was waiting on him to begin he started, "So the plan is a bit daring but it will work. We begin by brainwashing the Fire Daimyo to become our puppet. The next step of the plan is for me to instate a new Hokage since It will be a waste of time for me to do paperwork when I could be out conquering nations; no the Hokage will be a figurehead for me. The next step in the plan will be to use Fire Country's army to draft anyone capable in the country to Konoha's military. The fourth and final step for now is to launch an attack on Hot springs and grass country in five months to annex their land and bolster my new empire. Over the next few months I will gradually begin having the daimyo hand over all his power to me and then officially start what I call the 'Empire of Fire'" He proclaimed proudly.

Kushina was floored by the ambitious plan and cackled inwardly. She would not only have wealth and power but they could proceed with the master plan even sooner than expected.

Moving over to Minato she sat in his lap and grinded herself against him. Feeling him stiffen beneath her she smiled, "I'm glad I married you Minato. I think your plan is perfect" she cooed

Smiling at his wife he replied, "I'm glad that you think so, now let's have our own private time" he purred in her ear.

With that the two began their own private session.

* * *

The Land of waves was a peaceful and prospering country ever since their hero had saved them from Gato's tyranny. The citizens were no longer living on the streets with malnourished bodies. After Gato died they finally had not only their homes back but their lives as well. They were finally getting their economy back in control and children no longer needed to walk the streets in poverty. After Gato's death Tazuna had been made the unofficial Daimyo of wave since the real Daimyo threatened Tazuna if he ever tried to usurp him.

With Gato dead the people of wave were free, but Tazuna knew Gato was only part of the problem, after all he never could have taken over the country so easily unless the Daimyo himself was somehow involved.

Recently however Tazuna had been approached by several konoha Shinobi. When he went to greet them they rebuffed him saying they were rebels and that Waves hero had been betrayed. Feeling shock at his hero's betrayal it only made sense to ally himself with Konoha's enemies.

Right now He was feeling quite happy. Why you might ask? Because he had gotten a meeting with the leader of the rebellion who had quite the offer for him.

Walking through the door of his modest home was none other the Asuma Sarutobi the man who proclaims himself the '_Hope_' of Fire Country. Walking inside Asuma greeted the bridge builder and his family.

Asuma walked inside the house and sat down on a chair, "Hello Tazuna, I am Asuma Sarutobi and I'm here to make you the offer of a lifetime."

Tazuna was listening with rapt attention while he and Tsunami sat at the table. Tsunami smiled, "Were glad to see you Asuma. We were afraid that it was a hoax."

Asuma chuckled, "I would never dream of it."

Asuma took a deep breath, "What I'm here to offer you is the chance for your village to become a Shinobi village."

Tazuna was floored. He never expected that. Finally finding his voice he asked "I'm willing to hear out your proposal, but don't you think this is something you should have gone to the Daimyo about?"

Asuma understood the man's confusion and chuckled "While I admire your honesty what I plan to do is create a village here in your country. I want to use it as a staging point to conquer other nations. Once I have established the village we will immediately conquer any nearby nations whether they be neutral or allies to gain supremacy over Konoha." He declared with a confident smirk.

Feeling shock Tazuna didn't know what to say at first. "Wait... if that's true then why did you come to me first?" he blurted out.

"That's simple. I think you are one of waves most respected individuals and I certainly prefer you over the current Daimyo." Asuma said.

Tazuna could understand his sentiment. The current Daimyo was a fat bastard who usually kept to himself and was implicated in the Gato disaster.

Warily Eyeing Asuma he had his answer. "Alright I'll take you up on your offer but remember that my people are still recovering after Gato was here, so building housing will take awhile, possibly up to five months.

With that they both shook hands and the cemented their partnership.

* * *

Orochimaru was Pleased. One might think that with the failure of Sasuke's defection that the man would be raving mad. True, he had been angry at first. He had slaughtered the Ninja that had informed the irritated Sanin of the bad news.

Orochimaru had been pissed in no uncertain terms. So in desperation he had conducted an experiment that even he had deemed too dangerous. _Cloning. _He had never expected how wildly great his success would be.

He finally had success with his cloning operations. Down inside his labs In rice country he was busily experimenting with Stolen uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha DNA. He had stolen the samples before his defection from Konoha. After years of trial and error he was finally having his first success in his cloning experimentation.

Lying in a giant tank of glass before him filled with various fluids was the Cloned body of Naruto Uzumaki. Only this version Naruto was quite different from the normal Naruto, while normally Naruto would have Bright yellow hair with blue eyes this one had black hair with yellow streaks and also sported a Sharingan with three tomoe. Looking at the rest of his body revealed startling changes. Not only was his skin pale as Orochimaru's own but his pupil was also similar to a snakes.

"Yes, yes, I can finally feel success at my door." Looking towards the tank he felt almost ecstatic that his ultimate experiment was bearing success. Once his experiment was matured he would use his Soul possession Jutsu to take the clones body as it own. Not only would he have a near invincible body but it would be strong enough to let him live forever without the need to switch to another one. He would never age or even die thanks to his regurgitation Jutsu and a bit of tweaking he did to the clones DNA.

He examined the clone with hungry eyes, imagining the possibilities of what he would do with such a body. Images of Konoha burning and ruling the world filled his mind before he banished such a thought. "First I need to make sure the second stage of the plan bears fruit" He thought with glee.

With success so close he remembered the days when he was fighting for Konoha "Ha the good fight they called it, more like systematic murder" he snorted. He had fought in both the second and third shinobi wars earning a reputation for himself as a shrewd tactician and a brilliant scientist.

After the third war was over he had expected to be given the hokage title, but it was given to a mere brat all because Orochimaru was more interested in science then killing rebelling Senju or breeding the next generation of a clan.

"Ha those hypocrites and their holier than thou attitudes," Remembering the massacre of the Senju a few years before he left. He gave out a chuckle at Konoha's so called 'Righteousness'.

"The only thing that they did right was rebelling against themselves" Orochimaru laughed.

Thinking of his now deceased Sensei he frowned. The man was a complete hypocrite, of that he was certain. No one usually let a child fend for themselves and then claim that the child was protecting his attackers by not defending himself.

Now what was even more startling was the fact the Yondaime was reported alive. Rumor had it the man was returning to Konoha within the week. Orochimaru had hoped the man died in the Kyuubi attack.

Orochimaru cackled, "Well, well, Yondaime I'm Impressed that you managed to survive the Kyuubi, but I can only imagine this perverted plan with Tsunade was Jiraiya's."

Orochimaru remembered how depraved Jiraiya had become prior to his defection. Jiraiya had attached seals to Orochimaru and made him the way he was. It angered him at first, but then he realized it was a blessing in disguise. Orochimaru absolutely loved the way he was now. Pure and free of foolish human emotions.

Orochimaru laughed as he thought about what Tsunade must be going through, _'He truly has become lost to his lust._" He thought.

Going back to his original train of thought, after he had left konoha he had been approached by an organization known as the Akatsuki, a group of S-class ninja, much like himself. But Orochimaru wasn't interested in the organizations goals, no he was interested in some of their abilities. Their abilities had the answers he was seeking for such a long time.

The leader, Pein, had the fabled Rinnegan. When Orochimaru had first laid eyes on it he was incredibly shocked, not only was the brat that his idiot teammate trained so long ago the leader but he had the legendary Rinnegan. Salivating at the thought of it he held himself back and decided to gather some samples later. It wasn't easy, well it was impossible but as he found out the man was controlling corpses through the black rods he had embedded in the bodies. He found this out when he witnessed one of the bodies die while Pein was training with Konan. After the battle he had retrieved one of the black rods that he had left behind. Imagine his surprise when he found out the Rod had was made of Pein's chakra and could possibly be replicated if he was careful.

The next on his list was Peins partner Konan. Getting her DNA had been just as difficult but when she left some of the paper she made from her own body laying near Pein's training ground he got it.

Next on his list was the immortal duo Kakuzu and Hidan. With Kakuzu he waited until he was assigned a mission with him. On the mission they encountered an A-ranked nuke nin who kakuzu easily skewered with his threads, though he never noticed Orochimaru carefully taking the remaining threads still inside the body. Hidan Had been rather easy, the man usually stabbed himself in a strange ritual to kill his target and bleed everywhere, so getting his DNA was easy.

Kisame was a tough one but he got his DNA and a few scales from his sword too. He had invited the swordsman to a bout to test his skill, and though the man was suspicious he couldn't turn down a challenge to clash with the Kusanagi. Once the battle was over, which he had lost since the Samehada absorbed everything he threw at the swordsman. The sword somehow healed Kisame and he lost the battle of stamina. He had gathered the blood on the ground and a few scales that were laying around after the bout.

Zetsu had been tough but Orochimaru had his ways. On a casual walk in the Akatsuki base Orochimaru had been walking by zetsu and had accidently nicked him with his ring. Zetsu had been wary of course but Orochimaru insisted that he had accidently swiped his ring finger when he was passing.

He had gotten Deidara's DNA when the man had gotten wounded during a joint mission. Deidara had blown up a S-ranked nin for a bounty and the resulting explosion had sent shrapnel into his right shoulder. He of course had volunteered to heal the blond.

Now Itachi, Itachi had been the most wary of them all. He never let himself near the Sannin and always had an eye on him. Orochimaru finally had gotten impatient and attacked the Boy. Although he was quickly outmatched he still gained his prize having nicked the boy with his kunai when he took his hand. The inside of the Kunai was hollow and stored the collected blood.

The only member's DNA he had failed to aquire was Sasori's. For some reason whenever he tried to discreetly collect DNA, even dead skin cells, He could not find any. He had broken into the man's bedroom and he still could find nothing.

Getting back to the present he looked around his lab and noticed something. Looking at the monitors at the other end of the room showed the entire base. The security camera's covered every angle in the base. Looking at one in particular he noticed that Kabuto was having slight trouble with Subject 0779.

Subject 0779 was relatively new, having been brought in just a few days ago during the massive upheaval in Konoha. The subject responded surprisingly well to the experiments that had been administered thus far, though only time would tell if it was worth the more costly ones to implement.

Looking at the screen revealed that Kabuto was administering his newest experiment called the "Artificial Birth Jutsu" The Jutsu was designed to allow kabuto to implant carefully constructed DNA into a subject and grow them inside the subject at a super accelerated rate. This would usually terminate the life of the subject, however Orochimaru was aware of this and had the subjects subjected to several experiments beforehand to increase their regeneration and survival rate by an extraordinary amount.

Right now subject 0779 was thrashing about while strapped to a lab table. Kabuto was carefully looking over the Subject to make sure that the subject did not die or experience any unwanted afflictions while the birth jutsu was being testing.

Walking over the intercom he pressed the button. "Kabuto how is the subject responding so far?"

kabuto's attention to the subject never wavered as he replied. "The subject is responding surprisingly well and it looks like the child is maturing at an astonishing rate. If my calculations are correct the baby will be born in one weeks time."

Orochimaru was pleased, not only was his latest experiment coming along quite good but if it was a success he could start large scale operations. Now the only issue would be finding a large number of subjects to become breeding machines for these new warriors, his personal clone army.

He glanced back at the Special clone he had in a tank of glass. The clone was a culmination of all the Akatsuki samples. He drooled at what he could accomplish with those powers.

All in all Orochimaru was going to love when he could have revenge on Konohagakure with his new body.

* * *

Walking into Konoha a week ago one would think that it seemed like a war torn battlefield, but today it was completely different. The village had been quickly repaired by the various Ninjutsu users and the civilians looked to be throwing a parade.

The parade was to welcome the recovered Yondaime back to Konoha. "_Their messiah as most called him had returned to deliver them an era of peace and punish the wicked who had deserted them_" were the thoughts of most of the population.

The civilians had hired a band with an orchestra and set aside a long stretch of land to accommodate the tens of thousands of civilians and samurais who would be watching their hero arrive.

The guards at the gate noticed the Yondaime and his family approaching in the distance and sounded a large bell that alerted the parade to begin laying their music. The loud ceremonial Music starting playing as the Yondaime in all his glory starting walking inside.

Greeting him were the faces of the Elders, Shinobi, and the remaining civilian council all wearing smiles and cheering for their leader.

Minato looked like a divine being. He shined in the sunlight as the tens of thousands of fans cheered him on. Women threw flowers at him and people were begging on hands and knees as they prayed to the man who had defied death itself.

Minato walked by the crowd literally shining. He had applied a Genjutsu beforehand that was nigh unbreakable. It made lesser willed individuals see him as a god and divine being.

The civilians were even more supportive yelling and screaming praise for their revered and heroic leader. "Yondaime we love you, please bear my children!", "Yondaime, please accept this gift, it's the deed to my house!" were some of the more extreme yells.

He soaked up all the attention like a professional public figure and walked down the roadway shaking hands with the Nobles and nodding to the high ranking Shinobi. Walking down with him were his wife and kids while Tsunade was still naked and carted in by a Jonin. She was chained to a cart, though she seemed to be cleaned somewhat from the other nights activities.

Seeing the Senju most of the civilians and Shinobi started booing and throwing food, "Senju bitch you let the Demon get away and abandoned us!", "I can't believe I ever trusted you, go rot!" were the yells of the upset civilians.

Going down the road they arrived at the refurbished Hokage tower. Though now it would be more appropriate to call it the Hokage Fortress. Where once stood a wooden tower now stood a stone fortress painted black that stood as high as the Hokage mountain and incredibly imposing. The fortress itself had many patrolling Ninja that specialized in long range ninjutsu along the ramparts while barrier ninja specialists guarded the front gate.

Minato jumped on top on each rampart until he stood at the peak of the fortress. The crowds gazed at him like he was an angel. He grinned and channeled chakra to amplify his voice. "Dear citizens of Konohagakure, I have returned!"

The screams and hoots were deafening. The village shook as the collect roar resounded. Minato smirked, "Today I have returned from the land of the dead. I have defeated the Shinigami. Death itself cannot stop me." He roared

The crowds went wild. 'I stand here as a testament to my invincibility. None can stand against my might. I have transcended mortality and gained divinity. God himself has visited me and given me power! This is mandated by heaven itself!"

The Shinobi Council below were gaping in disbelief at what Minato was saying. Kushina had a feral grin while Minato's children cheered him on.

The crowd went silent in awe. Their Hokage had been mandated by heaven itself. Most of them were weeping in joy. The civilians bought whatever he said like candy. Most of the Shinobi left after the invasion were skeptical but believed him.

Minato waved his hands, "When I vanquished the Kyuubi I laid on death's door. I died."

The crowds gasped. "When I died I met God himself. He returned me to the living so I could carry out his divine work. I am in essence God's divine judgment on the Elemental Nations.

He kept up his facade, "With my divine judgment I find this world lacking. Immoral sinners plague god's kingdom and I must be his Sheppard. I will herd the immoral sheep of this world to salvation!"

Power exploded around Minato and he exerted his chakra to the straining point. Dark golden chakra poured from his being and turned the sky over Konoha a golden sheen. The crowds whispered to each other and all bowed at once. "All Hail Minato!" They yelled.

Minato smirked and hid the pain from chakra exhaustion setting in. Even with Sage mode that took allot out of him. His chest wound acted up and he bit his tongue. The crowds below worshipped him. _'Step one complete. The sheep bought it. I am their Sheppard after_ _all_' He thought.

Minato Hiraishined in front of the fortress where he sensed his wife and children. Kushina kissed him on the cheek and his children hugged him. Minato looked at Kushina cheekily, "And you didn't think I could pull it off."

Kushina chuckled, "I guess I underestimated how ignorant our people are, again."

Minato smirked, "I'm always right. It's always been that way, honey."

Danzo and the council approached Minato and waited for him to acknowledge them. The civilian council looked somewhat frightful of Danzo while the Shinobi looked happy their leader had returned.

Minato looked at Kushina, "Find a place for the kids. I'll take care of this." Kushina nodded and left with the children.

Appraising the fortress Minato was impressed. "I'm very impressed with the fortress" he said to one Shimura Danzo who was smirking at him.

"It was quite easy to procure the funds when I have so much dirt on the remaining civilian council. I simply showed them evidence of their embezzling and they had no trouble funding whatever I desired." Danzo explained with a smug look.

Minato grinned. "Show me inside. I have quite the plan to tell you regarding our next actions, including your instatement as Hokage."

Danzo's eye widened and he motioned for Minato and the Council who was standing off to the side to follow him.

Everyone walked into the fortress once the gigantic stone door had been opened and walked through the hallways until they found themselves in front of 10 feet high double doors decorated with gold and jewels.

Opening the door Danzo led Minato, Tsunade, the council, and Kushina in while the Anbu stayed with his children.

Once everyone settled down and Tsunade was settled Danzo began, "We the esteemed Council would like to welcome Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime back" he said respectfully.

The civilians and Shinobi cheered while Tsume Inuzuka and the civilian woman looked at him lustfully.

"I am glad to be back esteemed council and I will begin today's matters with the rebellion and the high level prison break that occurred last week." Minato said. With that the good mood in the room was gone and replaced with a tense and nervous one.

A civilian council member spoke up, "Yondaime-Sama surely we mustn't ruin such a glorious day with such tal..." he was saying before Minato interrupted the nameless civilian with a Rasengan. It ground against his face sending blood and brain matter spraying against the wall.

The civilians looked Frightened while the Shinobi found it hilarious, though most hid it behind a stony facade. An Anbu walked in and dragged the corpse out leaving a bloody trail on the floor.

"Now unless someone else wants to interrupt me I will continue" he said with a cheery voice. No one dared speak.

"Now continuing where I left off there will be rule changes around here." Seeing that he had everyone's attention he continued, "Now while I'm sure my predecessors had the right ideal in their time I've come to realize that the council will no longer be needed. You see, after contemplating it I have decided that you are all fools and that handing you any power will only serve to weaken konoha in the long run, so Starting today I will be the New _Emperor of Fire country_ and anyone who disagrees... well you can find out." he explained.

The Shinobi and civilians both were shocked they had not been expecting something like this. Shibi Aburame was one of the most shocked "Hokage-Sama I cannot see the logic in such a decision, but I see that none of us has the power to stop you" Shibi explained with a dead tone.

Most of the civilians thought about voicing their dissent but a quick look at the blood spatter on the wall quickly dissuaded them of such a notion.

Kanto Hyuuga (Hyuuga elder) along with Shikaku , Choza, and Inoichi stood up, "We will not let you take away our clans authority Minato" Kanto said threateningly while the other three looked unsure of themselves and tried to look defiant.

Danzo looked shocked at the sudden boldness Minato displayed but wisely kept his mouth shut and decided to just watch events play out. _'Such an action is unprecedented. I must revaluate Minato_' He thought with caution.

Minato looked at Kanto with a mask of indifference then disappeared in a yellow flash. Kanto never knew what happened, because one second Minato was standing in front of him and the next he simply felt nothing. Minato withdrew his kunai from Kanto's head with a squelch and let the body hit the floor.

He looked at the shaking forms of the three defiant clan heads, "I would advise that you sit down before I'm forced to put you down permanently." he said with deadly intent.

The three clan heads sat down seeing they stood no chance and that the rest of the council seemed to be obedient. Moving back to his seat Minato sat, "Now that there is no dissension I will begin with the next phase of the plan, but first any civilians will excuse themselves now or face death" he said seriously.

The civilians ran out of the room and shut the doors behind them but not before you heard the sounds of the Anbu slicing them to death the second they stepped outside. Can't have any rumors flying about.

Seeing that the room had gone deathly silent Minato began to explain his plan, "Now that the civilians are out of the way I will begin explaining my plan since most of you will be leading my forces to victory. Now the first step begins with me replacing the Daimyo and becoming the ruler of Fire Country," Seeing the former councils shocked faces he let out a chuckle and continued, "The next step Konoha will use Fire county's standing army to conscript a good portion of fire country's population. Around five months time we will have speed trained a good number of genin and chunin and launch an attack on Hotsprings country."

The former Shinobi council was shocked again and somewhat bitter over having their powers stripped. Seeing the dejected looks on the Shinobi's faces he was thrilled, "_I have them now_" he thought excited.

Continuing where he left off, he coughed to get the Shinobi's attention since many of them were still coming to grips with what happened, "Now since most of you will be commanding my troops I will let you in on some secrets that only me and kushina are aware of."

Looking interested now they listened carefully while Kushina had a dark smirk on her face. Minato grinned also, "I'm sure most of you have heard how I valiantly managed to defy death and sealed the Kyuubi. What you don't know is I never needed to seal the kyuubi in the first place. " he said with a sneer having forgone all pretense of a kind and caring man.

The Shinobi let out gasps while Kushina let a feral smirk appear on her face. Feeling absolute pleasure at seeing his Shinobi's terrified faces he continued, "Yes I never needed to seal the kyuubi into Naruto. I could have simply summoned the Shinigami and got it to devour the beast, but that would be a terrible waste."

Moving into a more shadowed section of the room he looked sinister with the shadows framing his face and blood splatters all over him.

Grinning darkly he smiled showing his white and polished teeth, "The real reason I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto was because I needed a powerful sacrifice to summon a certain person to the living realm. And no, I won't reveal who this person is, only that he is powerful and that I serve him. Which means that you all serve him also." Minato explained with a murderous glint in his eye as he emphasized the part about them serving his master.

Kushina got up from her seat and draped herself over Minato possessively, "Dear I'm so turned on right now. I would let you take me right now but unfortunately we have guests." she purred.

He smirked and let her fondle him while he grinned darkly at the former council whom most were shaking quite badly at this point, "I'm going to let you live but if you try to resist me or my plans I will kill you and your entire family. I won't spare anyone, so remember that." he said with complete seriousness."

The Shinobi nodded and walked out of the room with a brisk pace trying to stay collected, except Danzo, who stayed behind.

Noticing Danzo still here he smirked, "Well Danzo, it seems you're going to become the new Hokage. I can't simply just become the emperor of fire country after all, it might look suspicious. After a few weeks I can ascend without a problem though, so you can keep your meager title of Hokage while I rule the entire nation."

Danzo looked miffed that Minato talked down on the Hokage title but held his tong lest he lose it, "I understand Minato-Sama, though from what I understand of your explanation you still need a sacrifice to summon this mysterious master of yours. How do you plan to get such a sacrifice now?" Danzo asked carefully as to not seem rude.

Seeing that Danzo was loyal to konoha and would never turn against him he had no problem letting him in on the plan, "Considering you will be the Hokage I see no reason why not to let you in on some of my plan. I will need quite a large amount of chakra, so I thought of everything possible before I realized it never had to be one sacrifice. The summon only needed a large amount of chakra." he explained.

Danzo's eyes widened when he realized where this was going, "you mean that your intending to sacrifice hundreds of thousands of people to get chakra equal to the Kyuubi" he asked incredulously.

Minato nodded, "I've thought about all the places we could use and It struck me that the village hidden in the Hot Springs would have around half the population required to summon my master. The other half would need to be a major village or city to properly make the summon."

Seeing the fiendish logic Danzo was awed at Minato's plan, "you truly are a genius Minato, I severely underestimated you." he said with respect as he bowed.

Nodding he gestured to the door, "Good now get out and take that Senju bitch with you" he gestured to the woman lying next to the door.

Danzo started walking out when he motioned for an Anbu to pick up Tsunade and follow him. Once the doors had closed silence resumed.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a stoic Pein. It had been a long three months since Naruto's arrival. After the meeting between Naruto and Pein the training had began in earnest. It had been pure torture on Naruto's part. Naruto had rapidly absorbed what Pein what to teach and with Kage Bunshin Naruto easily attained S-rank status. Right now the two were sparring. The two were on a rocky training field a fair ways from Ame. Pein was officially testing him for his position in Akatsuki. If Naruto failed he would die and his Bijuu would be extracted.

Naruto jumped in the air as Deva Pein slammed onto the ground. When Pein slammed into the ground a gigantic wave of compressed gravity exploded outwards. Trees and rocks exploded as the blast tore them apart.

_'Dodged it that time.'_ Naruto thought happily. When he first started his training he could not dodge anything Pein threw at him. Pein had been so fast that he could not even follow Pein's movements. Through intensive training he had grown by leaps and bounds. Now Naruto could compete on Pein's level without him resorting to his six path's.

Naruto formed rapid handseals, "Katon: Dragon flame caterwaul" Four dragon-head shaped gouts of fire exploded from Naruto's mouth. The projectiles reacted to Naruto's will and shot forward at near blistering speed.

Pein saw the incoming attack. "Hmm, The brat has gotten a bit better." Pein seallessly formed a water wall. Water appeared from thin air and formed a large water wall. The Dragon heads impacted the wall and a great amount of steam exploded onto the battlefield.

Naruto landed on the ground and threw his hands over his face. _'Damn this steam is almost boiling hot. Where is he?_

Naruto heard a whizzing in the air. _'There!'_ He jumped over the black rod as it shot past. Naruto landed on his feet. His eyes widened when Pein appeared in front of him. Naruto tried to put his hands up in a vain defense, but Pein would have none of that.

Pain exploded all over Naruto's body as Pein struck his body with stone breaking force. Blow after blow hit him like a raging force. Naruto screamed as Pein broke his right arm before brutally throwing him into the air. Black rods impaled him midair.

Naruto spun painfully. "AHAHHHHH!"

Finally after what felt like minutes Naruto dropped in a heap. Pein stepped up to him with a stoic look of disappointment, "Will you fail me again? You are my instrument of peace, Naruto."

Naruto bordered on unconsciousness. Vaguely he heard Pein commenting what a disappointment he was. _'Destroy them all. Kill the vermin...'_ Naruto's eyes shot open, _'Who's there!?'_

The voice did not answer. Naruto felt a rush of power fill him. The energy teemed with malice and hate. The energy filled him but did not control him. It felt familiar. _'What is this?'_ Naruto thought. Bones popped into place and Naruto felt more powerful than ever!

Pein's eyes widened as strange gray colored energy rose from Naruto like a mist. Pein watched mystified as Naruto's bones and wounds knitted closed. Naruto stood up like he was never hurt. The energy dissipated, but Pein could see it like a raging frenzy inside Naruto's body.

Though surprised Pein quickly masked it. "That is quite an impressive power Naruto. How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Naruto cracked his neck. He felt better than ever. "Well I'm just as surprised as you. I've never felt this before. It could be a bloodline." Naruto said honestly.

Pein formed a rare smile, "Well I must admit that even I am surprised. Now don't disappoint me Uzumaki!" Pein ended his sentence by blasting Naruto with a Shinra Tensei.

Like using a Shushin Naruto burst forward in an unmatched display of pure speed. He started running to the east. If he could outrun the gravity he could counter attack. Naruto appeared behind Pein in an incredible display of swiftness. "Take this you slave driving bastard!" Naruto lashed out with his fist aiming for Pein's temple.

Pein was not only caught off guard by Naruto's increase in speed but he was unprepared for the haymaker that launched him into the air. "OMPF" Pein coughed out. Pein twisted in midair and floated using his control over gravity. Pein looked at Naruto proudly, "I am impressed Naruto. You have earned the right to join Akatsuki. Still...I want to truly test you." Pein floated down to the ground and his five other paths Shushined next to him. Pein flashed Naruto a look that promised pain.

Naruto looked at Pein warily. This was bad for him. Naruto felt somewhat more confident. He had speed on his side now, so he could perform his better moves that he had mastered in the last few months. Now that he had a little breathing room he could go all out. Like a bullet Naruto shot forward at the multiple Pein's. An Oodama Rasengan formed in Naruto's right hand. The Rasengan was gray colored and gave off a feeling of wrongness. He jumped into the air and grew the Rasengan to the size of a bus.

Pein was startled as he could barely follow the blonds speed. This was bad. Pein spotted Naruto midair with an enormous Rasengan. Preta path jumped forward to meet Naruto's assault. "You will learn that such attacks will not work on me Naruto" Pein said stoically. Naruto gave a grin. Preta path held out his arms ready to absorb the Rasengan.

Naruto grimaced. Preta path steadily absorbed the Rasengan until something unexpected happened. Preta path flinched as his skin started to turn to ash. Pein starred in shock. He lost control over Preta path. No longer hindered Naruto drove his attack forward. Preta path was obliterated completely as Naruto's Oodama Rasengan destroyed the ground before exploding outward. Pein used chakra to root himself in place as the violent shockwave washed over him. After the blast died off Naruto was standing on the other side of the training field.

"Good Naruto. I have taught you well." Pein complemented.

Naruto flashed a grin, "It's not over yet Sensei!"

Pein shook his head, "Unfortunately we must stop. If we continue I will be forced to use my more powerful techniques. I would not prefer to use them on my allies." Pein was not being truthful however. His eyes had never responded well to him and always took a toll when he used it's more advanced abilities.

Naruto gave a playful sigh. "Ok if you insist. So...am I in?"

Pein gave Naruto a proud look, "Yes, you will be inducted in the next meeting. First I have a high priority mission for you."

Naruto immediately became serious. "What kind of mission?"

Pein smirked, "I like your attitude. Your first mission as Akatsuki is to assassinate the earth daimyo. You must make the murder look like leaf nin killed the daimyo. You will find a briefing of the mission in your room. You have three days to prepare."

Naruto was speechless, "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but are you sure I'm on that level sir?" The tone in Naruto's voice clearly implied he thought Pein was sending him on a suicide mission.

"Naruto I have confidence in your abilities. Only Hanzo of the salamander has managed to destroy one of my bodies before and that is no small feat. I think you are over qualified actually. If you can master that strange bloodline you could prove even stronger than me one day." Pein said.

Naruto was floored at Pein's straightforward complement. _'I finally have Pein's approval...that must mean I really am on his level. I won't let him or Tobi-Sensei down.'_

Pein left for Amegakure, "I'm headed back to the city. Train for the rest of the day if you wish. Your mission begins in three days. I will notify the Akatsuki of your success once you return."

Once Pein left Naruto looked around the destroyed training ground. "Well...I need to find a new spot to train." The last remaining tree fell over into a pile of ash. Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

So that was the newest chapter. I am rearranging things to make more sense. Terribly sorry for the long wait as I have been busy.

For anyone interested I have a new Forum. The theme of the forum is the review game. The staff are offering reviews in return for one. It's simple and not much effort required. PM me for the link if you are interested.


End file.
